


My Beautiful Anchor

by crystalc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Isaac Feels, Mates, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Semi-Sane Peter, Some angst, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalc/pseuds/crystalc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own little version of Season 2. This is told from the point of view of Alexis McCall, Scott's little sister if he were to have one. This tells her story and her involvment with the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Slight changes to the storyline: I will not be following season 2 episode to episode as some do. It just doesn't work with my writing style. Now that doesn't mean that I will not be including some of the details from the actual episodes.  
> With that in mind the changes to what certain things mean in the story: an anchor can be a feeling, like in Derek's case, but when the anchor for a werewolf is a person, that person is always their mate. Mate in a werewolf sense means a soul-mate, the one person they are destined to be with. Killing the mate of a werewolf is the last thing you will ever do. To a werewolf it is the most unforgivable thing to do and they would hunt you to very depths of hell to get revenge.

This is a story about Alexis McCall  
Scott McCall's slightly younger twin sister (younger by 4 minutes) 

 

Her best friends are Scott, Stiles, and, to Scott and Stiles dismay, Derek  
Her other friends include Isaac (before he was turned), Erica (before she was turned) Allison, and Lydia

She dislikes/hates Jackson and most of his friends, the cocky ones like him

 

Alexis' Introduction: I know all about the werewolves and hunters situation. I've been with Scott and Stiles through the last few months of craziness. Scott and I disagree on Derek being the new alpha. I think he would make a great alpha for Scott but he continually has to say no. Derek and I get along just fine; he knows that I wish Scott would join him. Derek has asked me if I would like to become a werewolf and join his pack but as of right now my answer is no. I'm not sure I want to be hunted like Derek and Scott have been. He then asked me if I would help him choose others to turn if they wanted. A couple nights ago I told him about a friend of mine, Isaac. I know Isaac's father abuses him but he won't let me do anything about it. It breaks my heart every time I see him come to school with a new bruise or cut. Last night Derek called and told me that Isaac accepted the bite.

Things to know about me: Scott and I are fraternal twins. We may look similar in the sense of dark hair and brown eyes; but unfortunately Scott took all the height genes and left me at a measly 5' 2" but at least I got the smarts between the two of us. I'm the type of girl that can be girly, the true romantic at heart if need be. I'm a tomboy as well in the sense that I don't have a fashionable bone in my body. I'm popular but only because of Scott's rise to popularity. I preferred it when we weren't, definitely not as much drama. Erica Reyes and I have been friends since the 6th grade. I don't even really remember what started the friendship. I feel sorry that she has to deal with her seizures; maybe I'll tell Derek about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Alexis' adventures with the pack. Just a slight warning for those who don't like it this story is told in the first person narrative. Enjoy!!!

I woke up this morning to my cell phone ringing. I was pretty sure who was calling just from the ringtone but I still looked at the caller id before answering: Derek. I groggily answered it, "Hey what’s up? Why are you calling so early?"

Derek sounding slightly confused, "Lexi it's 7:15 in the morning, you said you're always up by now."

"Crap!! My alarm didn't go off. Thanks for calling, I gotta go."

"Wait!! Lexi remember I told you about Isaac agreeing. He came by and told me that his dad was murdered last night."

"Shit!! There's no way he would have done that Derek. It wasn't the full moon last night and I don't really think he could actually kill his father."

"I know. He wasn't lying when he told me he didn't do it. I know that for a fact, but the police are going to question him and when they find out about his father beating him he's going to become suspect number one."

"What the hell are we going to do? Tonight's the full moon. If they do suspect him they can hold him in a cell for 24 hours. He'll shift and probably kill everyone there!!" I wanted to shout this but remembering that mom was downstairs made me keep my voice quiet.

Derek with a hint of slyness creeping into his voice. "If your brother and Stiles were to find about Isaac being a werewolf do you think they would help?"

"Of course, that’s great. Scott will want to help Isaac out when he finds out about the abuse and Stiles will help because he knows his dad will be at the station tonight. That's perfect. You know this is going to make Scott dislike you even more right?"

Derek sighed sounding slightly disappointed, "Yeah, I know. He's going to hate that I'm turning people. He can't seem to get it in his head that we are stronger in packs."

"That and Allison. You and I both know that he couldn't stop seeing her. She's his anchor; you and I both can see that, even if he doesn't really understand what that means. He thinks you wouldn't let him keep her if he joined you."

"I still can't believe his anchor is an Argent. I wonder how that boy can attract so much bad luck. But how are we going to get Scott to realize that Isaac is a werewolf?"

"That's the easy part Derek. Isaac is going to be at school today right?" After a quick yes from Derek I continued. "Isaac is on the lacrosse team. In the locker room, Scott will sense another werewolf that's not you. He'll be too curious to pass up figuring out who it is. The scary but funny part is going to be how he tries to figure it out.

Derek chuckled on the other end of the line: "It'll be interesting at the very least. He still hasn't learned how to use all his senses. By the way, if you want you're welcome to tell Isaac that you know about me turning him. It might do him good to know that someone he is already friends with knows about him."

"Yeah I probably would have without you saying anything anyway. I have to say, I'm glad his father is dead. And I know you have to be alpha but please don't be too hard on him Derek. He's had a really hard life up till now, and it's not likely to get a whole lot better with the threat of the new hunters."

"Don't worry, I remember our deal. If you tell me about them, I try to give them a better life. With Isaac it's not going to be that hard, he's a pretty good kid. So far I'm liking having him around. He reminds me a little of my little brothers.”

"Good. Now I really gotta go. I have to take a shower before school. Bye"

After I hung up, I crawled out of bed and pulled out the outfit I had set out last night, a pair of regular jeans and a t-shirt. I’ve never been the type to be fashionable. Jeans and a t-shirt are my normal everyday wear. After jumping out of the shower with the towel around me I heard mom knock on my door. “Don’t worry mom, just got out of the shower, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

I didn’t get a response but a couple moments later I heard her banging on Scotts door. I laughed knowing she was going to have to go in and wake him up. He hardly ever gets out of bed with the alarm. Even with being a werewolf he usually still slept like the dead.

After blow-drying my hair so it would be straight, I threw my outfit on and opened my bedroom door to see Scott coming out of his bedroom almost looking like a zombie. “What did you stay up late howling at the moon, brother?”

“Very funny sis. You know I toss and turn the nights before the full moon.”

“That might change if you were to...” I didn’t even get a chance to finish my sentence before Scott gave me a death glare.

“I don’t see how you can like him, let alone trust him, Lexi.” Scott snapped at me referring to Derek.

“Because I see him differently than you Scott. I see the good with the bad, where as you only see the bad. You’ve never really given him a chance from the start.”

“He’s never really done anything to deserve my trust.”

“Yeah, what about the time he took on the hunters so you could escape after you had been shot. That really seems like a...” Again Scott cut me off before I could finish.

“Really, Lexi it’s too early to be arguing. You and I both know this is going nowhere so just drop it.”

“Fine. So is Stiles picking us up or are we riding again?” I asked as I got the fruit loops out of the cupboard and Scott got the milk out of the fridge.

“Stiles said he would pick us up. He’ll be here in ten minutes.”

The ride to school was quiet for me as I had put my ear buds in and had listened to music the whole way. Planning on how to tell Isaac I knew what he was now. I didn’t really want to say it out loud incase Scott was listening so I figured since we sat right across from each other in first period English I could pass him a note if all else failed.

Before I even realized it we had arrived at school. I jumped out immediately and headed towards my locker to grab my books for class. I saw Erica leaning up against the locker right next to mine. She didn’t seem to be feeling very well today from her posture and the look on her face. “You doing ok, Erica?”

“I’m fine. I haven’t had a seizure in months so I’m doing great.” She didn't sound too excited about that even though it was great news.

“Your face seems to be saying something different. You look almost depressed.”

“Yeah, I had a check-up appointment yesterday after school about my medication. I keep hoping they can change me to a different one that doesn’t have as bad side effects but the doctor doesn’t want to change it since it seems to be working.”

“That sucks. I know how much you hate having to take that particular drug.”

We were interrupted by the bell ringing. “See ya later, chicka.” I said as I headed to English. As soon as I sat down I ripped a page out of my notebook and started writing my note: ‘Hey Isaac, I talked to Derek Hale this morning. He’s a friend of mine. He told me what happened with your father. First of all, sorry for what happened to him. Also wanted to let you know we have a plan in place if the police do decide to take you in for questioning. He also told me you accepted his offer. Congratulations hope you enjoy the new life style. Don’t say anything about the change out loud today though even talking to me; if you do you could ruin Derek and I’s plan’

I checked to make sure the teacher wasn’t watching then passed the paper to him. He didn’t get very far when he looked up at me in shock. Knowing he could hear me I whispered, “Just keep reading before you say anything.”

He did as I said. When he finished the note he slid it into the back of his binder understanding that nobody should see it. Then he turned to me with a ‘how in the hell’ look on his face.

I chuckled a little at his face and said, “I’ve known him for a few months now. He and I are really good friends.” When I saw Isaac raise an eyebrow, I paused realizing how that sounded. “Not that kind of friend. He helped my brother out a little when he went through a tough time a couple months ago and he and I just hit it off. We have been friends since, almost like siblings. As you can tell from my knowledge he trusts me. We’re going to help you.”

He was about to respond when the teacher cleared her throat and told us to open our books to the lesson. We didn’t get a chance to talk for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Isaac stood up but seemed to be waiting for me to get up too. We started walking towards the door when Isaac asked, “So what’s the plan?”

“I don’t want to say anything out loud because as I said in the note it might ruin the plan before we have a chance to implement it. Don’t worry, we’ve got it covered. You’ll understand better during lacrosse practice. I’ve got to go, my next class is on the other side of the building but I’ll be there during the practice.”


	3. Chapter 3

I practically had to run the whole way to U.S. History class after stopping at my locker. When I got there Erica was already sitting at our shared desk. When I sat down I had to ask again, “I don’t want to annoy you but are you feeling any better?”  
   
“Slightly, it felt good to vent to somebody other than the parents. They think that just because I don’t have seizures any more everything should be good.”  
   
“They don’t even stop to think about how much it sucks with the side effects of the medication do they? Have they forgotten completely what high school is like?”  
   
“Sometimes I really wonder if they have forgotten.” She replied smiling.  
   
Suddenly I had an idea light up the proverbial light bulb above my head. I ripped a sheet of paper out of my binder and started the second letter of the day. ‘What would you say if there was a way you would be able to stop taking medication and never have to worry about seizures again? I can’t promise anything right now but think about it. If there was that chance would you take it? Now mind you, if you did take it you would still have other problems in life but the one you hate the most would be gone. Don’t reply right away, I mean it. Think about it, sleep on it and let me know tomorrow.’  
   
I slipped the paper to her side of the desk as the teacher started the class. I saw her reading the note and saw the completely confused but very hopeful look on her face. It brought a smile to my face, seeing actual hope on her face. I have to say, I completely disagree with Scott, for some people becoming a werewolf would be a dream come true. I could already tell just from her face what her answer to me would most likely be. Still she would have to say yes to Derek after he explained everything too. My name being called interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at the teacher and asked “Could you repeat the question please?” The teacher sighed but did as I asked. When I answered correctly she left me alone for the rest of the class.  
   
Next up, Geometry my least favorite subject and my worst grade as well. It didn’t help that none of my friends were in the class with me either; but thankfully it was my only class like that. I honestly couldn’t wait to see the crazy idea Scott and Stiles had for finding Isaac. Unfortunately this was also making the day seem to drag on. Finally free period came around, or as it is more commonly known as, Lacrosse practice.  
   
I was already chuckling to myself seeing Stiles freaking out slightly on the bench next to Scott. At least that confirmed what I had thought would happen. Scott had sensed Isaac in the locker room. Now for the entertainment to begin. I saw Scott head towards the goalie position and wondered what exactly that was going to do, when coach threw the ball to one of the players to try and score. Scott came barreling out of his position and slammed into the other player, then suddenly turned around and sniffed him. I just about lost it laughing. I could see Derek out in the woods doubled over from the laughter as well.  
   
The horror continued; four more times he barreled out of position. I actually snorted in laughter when Scott tackled Danny and Danny told him he was wearing Armani aftershave. Jackson was next but complained that his shoulder was acting up. What a wuss. Next, was the person I was waiting for. It almost looked like Stiles and Scott had figured it out with how heavy Isaac was breathing. When Scott and Isaac collided, I could tell that the both of them had went slightly wolf until the whistle blew. That’s when everyone saw Stiles’ dad walking towards the field.  
   
I saw Isaac whisper something to Scott before he looked at me with a slightly panicked expression. I inclined my head just enough to reassure him that the plan was in motion, but not enough for anyone else to notice. I pulled out my cell phone as I started walking back towards the school.  I started texting Derek.

**Text Convo**  
Me: police will talk to Jackson. He lives across street from Isaac.  
Derek: with what he probably say they’ll take Isaac in.  
Me: no doubt. Knowing Scott and Stiles they’ll get sent to principles office during chemistry to listen in since that's where the interview will happen You’re picking up Scott right after that to go to Isaac’s right? I’ll stay here with Stiles we both know he’ll get stuck with the detention.  
Derek: sounds good. You were right about practice, funniest thing I’ve seen in a long time.  
Me: OMG, thought I was going to die laughing. Meet you at police station later.  
Derek: K see ya.  
**End Convo**  
   
As I was getting my books out of my locker for chemistry class, Scott and Stiles came jogging up to me. Stiles gasping for breath, “Derek turned Isaac, my dad is getting ready to start questioning people about Isaac's dad."  
   
“Who do they think killed his father?” I replied, playing dumb.  
   
“Not sure yet we have to find out.”  
   
Everything was going just as I had predicted it would. It almost shocked me how well I knew that duo. I smirked as I saw Stiles flip out as he turned around and asked Danny where Jackson was during chemistry class. Now how are they getting to the principal’s office? My eyes went wide as I saw Stiles crumple up a used piece of paper and throw it at the back of Mr. Harris’ head. I had to chuckle slightly at the look on Scott’s face as he and Stiles pointed at each other when asked who had done that. Little while after that the final bell rang; as I was putting my books away Scott grabbed me and ran with me out the school doors.  We saw Isaac staring back at us with a scared expression as the police cruiser drove away. Seconds later Derek’s Camaro screeched to a halt in front of us. “Get in.” He called out.  
   
Scott tried to stall saying that this was Derek's fault and that he was going get a lawyer, but finally relented when Derek told him that what was at the house would circumvent that. Scott looked at me, “Do you mind staying here and going with Stiles, he’s in detention right now. Also call Allison see if she can help with anything.”  
   
“No problem, I can wait.” I replied as he got in and Derek took off.  
   
Well, hopefully Stiles didn’t lock the jeep. Maybe I can finish my homework before we even leave for the station. I called Allison and she said that her family wouldn't talk about it in front of her and that she’d call the moment she knew anything. It was starting to get dark and I was beginning to wonder if Stiles was ever coming out when I finally saw him walking towards the jeep with his phone pressed to his ear. He got in saying, “Allison said her family just sent someone out to kill Isaac at the station. She said she would try to slow him down.”  
   
“Want me to call Scott?” I asked already getting my phone out. “Scott, Stiles just talked to Allison and her family is sending someone to kill Isaac at the station.”  
   
“Derek, is already on his way to the station and will be waiting for you guys. Can you call Allison and tell her she is going to have to come and lock me up for the full moon.”  
   
“No problem” I hung up and dialed Allison’s number. “Did you slow him down? Good. Scott asked if you could go to Isaac’s and lock him up for the night while we meet Derek at the police station.”  
   
I jumped in the backseat as I saw Derek standing on the sidewalk as we pulled up. He opened the passenger door and got in for a moment to discuss what we were going to do. Stiles was trying to ask what Derek was going to do and giving him grief about his plan until I slapped the back of his head. He looked back at me as Derek smirked. “The longer we discuss this the easier it will be for the hunters to kill Isaac. Stop arguing and let’s go.”  
   
Derek walked in and actually started flirting with the woman at the front desk. Who knew he had it in him? Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek while we were sneaking by. We headed straight for the sheriff’s office for the keys only to find them gone. ‘Oh no he’s already here’ I thought to myself as we headed back towards the holding cells. I was looking back at the front desk when Stiles bumped into someone accidently on the way back. The man grabbed us when Stiles saw his bloody leg from Allison’s arrow and drug us back to the holding cells. Thankfully Stiles was able to grab the fire alarm along the way. The man threw us down on the ground in the cell area but realized the door to Isaac’s cell was already ajar.  
   
I scooted away from the man as I saw Isaac in wolf form lunge at him. For being a new wolf he actually fought quite well. He forced the man to drop the syringe of wolfs bane then knocked his head against the wall, dropping him to the floor. I knew what was going to happen if Derek didn’t get back here soon so I was already back against the wall when Stiles seemed to realize the same thing and grabbed my arm hard as he sat next to me. I heard the sound of glass breaking and looked up to see Derek had smashed the vial of wolfs bane. Isaac snarled at the sound and looked back as well. His attention was suddenly turned to Stiles and I, when Stiles whimpered. The grip he had on my arm was going to leave bruises. I looked up at Isaac when I heard him start towards where we were. He growled his eyes focused on us until Derek got in his way and roared. Isaac stumbled back from Derek towards the wall and whimpered covering his head. When his arms dropped he was fully human again.  
   
Stiles was the first to speak: “How did you do that?”  
   
Derek answered with a smirk that he was the Alpha at the same time I said, “He’s the alpha.”  
   
Derek reached down to help Isaac stand up and turned to us, “We gotta get out of here before anybody responds to that fire alarm you guys set off. I don’t really want to be a wanted man again.”  
   
“Stiles do you mind staying here and explaining this. I gotta get home before mom does. She’ll freak if both Scott and I aren’t home when she gets there.”  
   
“Go ahead, I got this. At least this time we have a culprit right here to blame it on this time.”  
   
Derek kept a grip on Isaac to keep him under control while we took off out the back before Stiles' dad got there.  
   
“Don’t worry Derek I already told Isaac I was involved in this.”  
   
“That’s good. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys. I was almost too late.”  
   
At this point Isaac spoke up, “Are you ok Lexi, I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
   
“Nope. Didn’t even touch me. So other than the whole on the run thing now, how you enjoying being a werewolf?”  
   
At this point we were at Derek’s car and Derek motioned for Isaac to get in the back. I sat shotgun as Derek revved the engine and started down the road towards my house.  
   
Isaac stuck his head up between the seats and said, “So far I’m enjoying the new life style. It’s amazing the difference I feel in my own body compared to before. Tonight was a little weird though.”  
   
Derek looked back at Isaac with a slight smirk, “Yeah, the first full moon is always really weird. The transition, the instincts that take over, it can be overwhelming. You did really good for your first though. When you find your anchor like Scott and I have you’ll actually be really good during the full moons.”  
   
“Oh by the way I may have found your second beta.” I suddenly said.  
   
“Really? Man, I wasn’t expecting you to find them so fast.” Derek said a little shocked.  
   
“Is that how you found me?” Isaac quietly asked.  
   
I answered before Derek had a chance, “I hope it doesn’t change our friendship but yes. I was the one who pointed you out to Derek. I knew what happened at your house but you would never let me do anything about it. So I told Derek you might want to join him.”  
   
“If anything I want to say thank you. You told him about me because you knew if I turned the beatings would heal faster didn’t you?”  
   
I nodded yes to his question. I still don’t get why he never did anything against his dad. Why would he just suffer through the beatings like that? No one ever deserves to be beaten for any reason but Isaac least of all. He was one the sweetest guys I knew. He would be the type of person to literally give you the shirt off his back if you asked him to.  
   
We finally pulled up to my house. Thankfully mom wasn’t home yet. “Thanks Derek, do you want me to call later with details on the person I chose?”  
   
“That’ll be fine. Give us about 45 minutes to get settled down at the new place and give me a call.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get a view from Isaac

Isaac’s P.O.V.  
   
Derek drove away from Lexi’s house the moment he saw her close the door after going in. I had to admit I was a little shocked that she was involved in all of this. Even more shocked by the fact that her brother was a werewolf too. That’s what she had meant when she said I would understand her unwillingness to talk at lacrosse practice. Her brother might have heard her and from the way Scott  was at practice I could easily assume that Scott would not have liked the fact that Lexi was helping Derek.  
   
I didn’t see Scott’s problem with Derek. So far he had been nothing but nice to me, other than roaring at me back there, but that was necessary. He gave me a choice about the bite and now that my father is dead he said I could live with him. As far as I was concerned this was practically heaven, but I did have a very different childhood than Scott had.  
   
Derek suddenly broke the silence, “How long have you been friends with Lexi?”  
   
“Since the fifth grade. She was the only person on the recess ground who took an interest in me. Even after I told her I didn’t want a friend she still kept checking up on me and sitting with me. She was the only person who didn’t shun me when she saw the bruises. I finally gave in to her stubbornness and we’ve been friends ever since.” I smiled a little at the memories.  
   
“I noticed something back there and I’m just going to come right out with it. You weren’t going to attack them just because they were there were you? That didn't seem like a case of bloodlust."  
   
‘Oh shit he saw that’ I thought to myself as tried to think about what to say.  
   
“I can already hear your heart beat increasing. Don’t try to lie to me Isaac.”  
   
I sighed in defeat, “No, I wasn’t just going to attack them.”  
   
“Don’t worry I’m not going to say anything to anyone. You were going to attack Stiles though weren’t you?”  
   
“Yes.” I growled slightly. I could still feel the effects of the full moon. It seemed to make me a lot more aggressive than I normally would have been especially in those circumstances. “At that moment I wanted to rip him to shreds.”  
   
“You know that was mostly the full moon affecting you. But I can see that she affects you just about as much as the full moon does. Did you even really see her there next to Stiles?”  
   
“I saw her but not in the same sense that I saw Stiles. Why?”  
   
“Just a hunch. How long have you been in love with Alexis?”  
   
My head whipped towards Derek in shock. “I-Is it really that obvious?” I stammered.  
   
“To me yes, but I am your alpha. I see things that a normal werewolf, let alone a human, won’t see.”  
   
At this point Derek pulled up to the abandoned rail road station and motioned for me to go open the gate. I pushed the gates apart and then hooked the chain back around them after Derek had driven through. He went ahead and pulled forward to his parking space fifty yards away from where I was standing leaving me to jog to the door of the station as Derek held it open for me.  
   
Some might be thrown off or be disgusted by where we were living but for me, this would always be better than home. No one waiting to beat me for the little things and best of all nothing to really lock me inside of. I knew from what Derek had said that this wasn’t going to be an easy life but I could already tell it was going to be better than what I had when I lived with dad.  
   
Derek broke my self-reflection moment saying, “There is one thing I didn’t tell you about before I turned you. I honestly didn’t think you would find it this fast but we need to talk about it.”  
   
“About what exactly?”  
   
“In your wolf vision when you saw Stiles and Lexi against that wall, I’m assuming you saw Stiles colored in red, what color was Lexi in your vision?”  
   
I looked at Derek a little confused but answered, “She was more of a bluish purple color.”  
   
“Now for the clincher to be sure of what I am thinking, what was going through your head when you looked at them? What would you have done if I hadn’t interrupted?”  
   
“All that was going through my head at the time was that his grip was hurting her. I could see the force he was putting into holding her arm. I was going to rip his arm out of its socket so it couldn’t touch her anymore.” I felt my eyes turn gold and I growled just thinking about the death grip he had on her. She would probably have bruises in the morning. “What does the difference of color mean though?”  
   
“In wolf form the color in which we are seeing means certain things. Red obviously means hunting or killing mode. What do you think bluish purple means?”  
   
"From what was going through my head at the time, I can only assume it means protection. You want to protect whoever or whatever you see in that color.”  
   
“Exactly.”  
   
“So is that what you didn’t discuss with me the different colors we see in?”  
   
“Not exactly. You remember in the car I mentioned an anchor.”  
   
“Yeah you said that once I find my anchor I might actually enjoy the full moons. What exactly is an anchor?”  
   
“You know that on a boat an anchor is used to hold it steady in one place. The same is true of an anchor for a werewolf. An anchor holds us steady it helps us to focus through the change on the full moon especially for a bitten werewolf. For genetic wolves it’s slightly different.”  
   
“So what’s your anchor? You said you had one.”  
   
“Anger.”  
   
“So an anchor is a feeling then?”  
   
“Not always. In some cases such as Scott’s it’s a person. Here’s the catch though, if a person becomes a werewolf’s anchor it means something even more. It means that the person who is the anchor is also the mate of that werewolf. Unfortunately for Scott his anchor/mate happens to be an Argent, one of the very ones who hunt us.”  
   
“What does this have to do with me?” I asked. I had an inkling of what he was trying to say but I had to be sure.

“The fact that you had no desire what so ever to harm Lexi, even on the ride to her house you were completely fine and level, and even now you're fine. I believe she is your anchor. The fact that you wanted to protect her just makes me that much more sure about it. Also that you were in love with her before you were bitten could have a slight effect on it too.”  
   
“You’re saying that she is my anchor or mate then. What do you mean exactly when you say mate?”  
   
“For werewolves there is only one person out there for each of us who is our mate. That person as I just said always winds up becoming our anchor even if we had used something else to focus with before. In human terms it means soul-mate. Literally the person we are destined to be with.”  
   
My mind went completely blank as joy enveloped my entire being. The person who I had been in love with for the past two years is supposed to be mine. I couldn’t believe my luck. What did I do to deserve this?  
   
“A slight warning before you get too carried away in your thoughts. I’ve heard that when one realizes someone is their mate a bond is instantly formed on the werewolf’s end but not always on the anchors’ end. You may be in love with her but does she love you? If you act on what you’re feeling right now you might scare her away.”  
   
‘Crap’ I thought to myself but before I could think anything else Derek’s phone rang: Lexi


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis’s P.O.V.  
   
As soon as I closed the door I heard Derek’s engine roar and head down the street. Most people by now would be hyperventilating but I was getting used to the close encounters. This one seemed to be different than the last ones though. When my eyes had met Isaac’s for that brief moment of time it felt as though he didn’t see me as prey but as something else. I just couldn’t think of what it could have been. It was odd to say the least. At least Derek had shown up when he did or that could have been a lot messier. Although from the focus on Isaac’s face Stiles would have been the one who died first.  
   
I looked at the clock, almost 10 PM. Perfect timing, mom wouldn’t be home for another twenty minutes at least. I turned on the T.V. and turned it to a music channel for background noise. I called Allison’s number to see how Scott was doing. She answered on the first ring. “Did everything go okay? Did you get him locked up?”  
   
“I got him locked up but then something was in the house when I went upstairs. It looked like a huge man-sized lizard. It scared me so much I screamed. Scott heard me scream and broke out of the freezer in the basement. Right now Scott is standing next to me completely fine even though it’s a full moon. He seems like his normal self other than the yellow eyes.”  
   
“Sounds like he finally has it under control then. Do I still need to cover for him and say that he’s staying at a friend’s house?”  
   
“He says that’s probably still a good idea. Just in case.”  
   
“Sure. You two have fun.” I chuckled as I heard her sputter on the other end of the line. It was so much fun teasing those two. I hung up and dialed Stiles’ number. “Hey how ya doing? How did it go at the station after we left?”  
   
“Everything is fine. They could see that he wasn’t really a deputy and they assumed I pulled the fire alarm to alert the officers to come in. I told them that he was already on the ground before I even got into the room so everything is good here. Thanks for checking. Did you call and check on Scott and Allison?”  
   
“Yep, you’re never going to believe it. Sounds like Scott finally has it under control. Allison told me there was something in the house when she got upstairs. It scared her making her scream and Scott broke out of the freezer to come to her rescue. She said other than his eyes being yellow he seemed like his normal self.”  
   
“Wow, thank god. No more full moons fearing for my life around Scott.”  
   
“No kidding. I’m happy those days are gone too. I gotta go. Going to get ready for bed and have a late night snack. See ya tomorrow.”  
   
After hanging up I went into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. Just as I was getting ready to head upstairs to my room the front door unlocked and mom walked in. “Hey mom, how was work?”  
   
“Crazy as always on a full moon. How was your day sweetheart?”  
   
“Pretty good. Other than what happened with Isaac.”  
   
“What happened with Isaac?” She asked looking at me concerned.  
   
“It was awful mom. You heard about Isaac’s dad being murdered right?” When she nodded saying she had, I continued, “Stiles’ dad took Isaac down to the station and is holding him overnight because he’s a suspect because his father abused him. Yeah, I know that’s a good motive but you and I both know Isaac could never murder someone.”  
   
“Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one. Isaac is the sweetest young man. When they release him after they realize he’s innocent, maybe you should do what you always wanted to. Ask him out honey, you don’t have to wait for him to make the move.”  
   
“Mom!! Now you’re trying to get me to date? I always thought I was supposed to wait until college!!” I grinned winking at her.  
   
She smirked at me, “If you wait too long Alexis someone else will snatch him right out from under your nose. Good ones like him don’t stay on the market for very long.”  
   
“Mom!!! You make him sound like a prime piece of real estate.”  
   
She laughed at my facial expression and walked into the kitchen. “Is Scott home yet?”  
   
“No.” I said as I walked up the steps. “He said he was going to stay at a friend’s house tonight.”  
   
I checked the time when I finally got to my room. Perfect, enough time to change into pjs and then call Derek. I finished my yogurt as well then went into my bathroom to brush my teeth before I called him. I lay down on the bed on my stomach as I dialed Derek’s number.  
   
“Hey, Lexi how is Scott doing?”  
   
“He’s doing good. Guess what? It's definite, Allison really is his anchor. I talked to her earlier she said something weird was in the house when she finished locking Scott up and it scared her. She screamed and Scott broke out of the freezer to come to her rescue. She said he was standing right next to her and was completely fine. His eyes were yellow still but he was his normal self.”  
   
“I’ll say it again, poor boy, an Argent. So who is this person you were telling me about earlier. A good candidate for a second beta.”  
   
“Yeah, she’s actually another friend of mine. Her name is Erica Reyes. She has epilepsy and the medication she has to take to stop the seizures has some nasty side effects. I told her today there was a chance she could get rid of it but that I wouldn’t take her answer until tomorrow.”  
   
“Sounds like a pretty good choice to me. Text me her answer tomorrow and I’ll approach her and give her the choice if she says yes to you.”  
   
“I’m gonna say the same thing here again. Be nice to her, she’s had a really nasty time in school and growing up with epilepsy is terrible. I’ve seen it first-hand through her. If you need to know anything else I’m sure Isaac could fill you in on some more details. He and I are both friends of hers.”  
   
“Okay, I’ll do that. By the way I wanted you to know. I gave Jackson the bite about a week ago but his body is trying to reject the bite.”  
   
“You did WHAT?!” I practically screamed at him. “Why the hell would you bite Jackson? He’s an egotistical jackass only looking out for himself.”  
   
“Wow, don’t hold anything back there Lexi. I think you just shattered my eardrum by the way.”  
   
“Oh shut up. Really though why on earth would you want him in the pack?” I asked truly confused.  
   
“It’s another beta Lexi that’s why. Right now I need as many as possible. New alphas are always challenged. If they don’t have a large enough pack with them they can get taken down quite quickly.”  
   
“Okay, but you could have done so much better than that.” I sighed  
   
“Well I did ask you first, but you said no. The next night he offered himself willingly to the bite so I did it.”  
   
“So why is his body fighting the bite do you know? And if it is how is he still alive? I thought it was either turn or die?”  
   
“I have no idea what’s going on with him. I’m thinking I’m glad it didn’t take to him though. He doesn’t want to be part of a pack he just wanted the abilities that come with it.”  
   
“Told ya. Egotistical and self-centered, two adjectives that perfectly describe him. As much as I enjoy talking on the phone Derek, I have to get up in the morning for school. I’ll text you tomorrow with Erica’s answer. Have a good night. Oh tell Isaac good night too.”  
   
“He says for you to have a good night too.”  
   
“Oh, right werewolf hearing. Night.” I hung up smiling. Maybe mom was right about him.  
   
I thought back to earlier tonight and I couldn’t get the look that had been in his eyes out of my head. It wasn’t a look I had ever seen Scott direct at me on a full moon. Scott had always terrified me and Stiles on the full moon. Isaac hadn’t looked at me like I was prey. Stiles on the other hand I wasn’t too sure about. The look Isaac had sent him could only be described as murderous. I knew if Isaac had gotten a hold of Stiles he would have been a goner. What made the look he gave me so different?  
   
Then suddenly it hit me. The last full moon when Allison had been with us helping to lock Scott up he had given her a look very similar to the one Isaac had given me. What the hell does that mean though? I couldn’t be Isaac’s anchor, could I? What the hell am I thinking? Of course I’m not. It doesn’t happen that fast and Isaac doesn’t think of me that way. Derek said that Scott was a rare case, finding your anchor that fast doesn’t happen often.


	6. Chapter 6

Again the ringing of my cell phone woke me up this morning. I checked the caller id and Derek was calling again. “What now Derek did you decide to become my personal alarm clock or something?”  
   
Isaac was chuckling. “Wow someone’s cranky in the morning.” God his voice was a beautiful thing to hear first thing in the morning.  
   
“Oh crap, sorry Isaac I didn’t mean to snap at you. I thought it was Derek waking me up from a perfectly good night’s sleep again. What did you need?”  
   
“Derek was asking me last night if I knew of any other kids at the school who might make a good addition to the pack. I wanted to run my suggestion by you first. What do you think about Boyd?”  
   
“You probably know him better than I do but with what I know about him he’d do pretty good as a wolf too. By the way how did you get Derek to let you use his phone?”  
 “He said I could run my suggestion about Boyd by you. My phone was confiscated by the police so the only phone I have access to is Derek’s. He said I could use it since he was going to be in the shower any way.”  
   
“Okay it’s starting to make sense now. Wait, Derek's in the shower, what time is it?”  
   
“Derek said you would be up by now it’s 7:35.”  
   
“Holy shit!! I gotta go. Forgot to set the freaking alarm clock again. Bye Isaac, say hello to Derek for me. Tell him I’ll text him later about Erica.” I hung up as I flung myself out of bed, realizing I was now probably going to be late. I jumped in the shower and was literally out in 4 minutes flat. Fastest shower of my life. I decided to let my hair dry naturally since I really didn’t have time to blow-dry it and ran back into my room to finish getting dressed. I ran down the stairs to find Scott just walking in to the house, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday.  
   
“Wow, bro, setting a new trend with the clothes I see. What, did you and Allison stay out all night doing the nasty?” I chuckled as I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink confirming my theory.  
   
“Do you really want to know about my love life sis? I could tell you all the details if you want.” Scott teased back.  
   
“That’s nasty, Scott, you shouldn’t kiss and tell. At least not to me. The last thing I want is a mental image of my brother having sex. Now hurry up and go change Stiles said he would be here today a little before eight. You now have about ten minutes to get ready.” I laughed as his eyes darted to his watch to check the time.

He bolted past me up the stairs as I headed for the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Not really enough time for cereal so I guess its yogurt and a granola bar for today. Faster than I thought possible Scott was back in the kitchen, new clothes and hair still slightly damp from a shower. “How the heck did you shower so fast Scott?”  
   
“Remember guy here, I don’t need all the fancy stuff for my hair, some shampoo and soap and I’m good as new.”  
   
He didn’t get a chance to grab any breakfast as Stiles had just pulled up when he finished his sentence. The ride to school was another quiet ride for me. I didn’t really want to listen to my brother brag about his night to Stiles so I put my ear buds in and thought about what I was going to hear from Erica today. I pretty much knew her answer to me was going to be yes, but I was really curious as to how she was going to answer Derek. We pulled up in front of the school and I made a beeline for my locker, knowing Erica would be waiting for me. Just like yesterday she was leaning against the locker closest to mine. Unlike yesterday she seemed a little happier. She saw me walking towards her and she stood up straight. The moment I was close enough to her she was nodding her head and saying yes she wanted what I was offering yesterday.  
   
“Erica this isn’t me that is offering it to you; it’s a friend of mine. You’re absolutely positive about this?  Cause there is no going back after it is done. My friend will tell you everything involved in the offer and if you still say yes he will give it to you. Just remember there’s no going back after it’s done.”  
   
“You sound like you’re trying to talk me out of it. If there is a way to get away from that medication and the seizures both I want it please. I’d do almost anything for that.”  
   
“That’s what I wanted to hear, Erica. If you’re that sure I’ll make sure he offers it to you.”  
   
She pulled me into a hug whispering thank you over and over as she hugged me. When she pulled away I noticed her eyes had unshed tears in them. I didn’t say anything though; I didn’t want to embarrass her. I pulled out my phone to text Derek. “I’m gonna let him know you said yes. He’ll approach you later sometime today with the actual offer k?” She didn’t say anything just nodded her head excitedly.  
   
**Text Convo**  
Me: hey Derek, Erica said yes. Told her you’d see her later today  
Derek:  good, Isaac told me he woke u up when he called. What happened to alarm? Did u break it?  
Me:  ha ha very funny. No forgot to set it again. Say srry to Isaac for me again for snapping at him when he called  
Derek:  will do. So how am I meeting Erica?  
Me:  wasn’t sure yet u want me to bring her by ur place?  
Derek:  that works for me. Text me when u are headed over.  
**End Convo**  
   
“Okay it’s set. I’ll introduce you to him later today after school.” She squealed and grabbed me in a hug again. “I love you to Erica, but I gotta get to class and so do you.” She let go of me and bolted for her class. I finally made it to English class just as the bell rang and saw the seat next to mine was empty. ‘duh’ I thought to myself as I sat down at my desk, ‘Isaac is a fugitive right now. He can’t very well come to class when he’s a wanted man.’ That thought made me chuckle silently as I thought back to when Derek was on the run from the law just a few months ago. That was a highlight for me since it meant I got to drive Derek’s beautiful Camaro. Man that car was fun.

Before my thoughts could wander even father, the teacher cleared her throat and started the lesson for the day. Great another boring start for the day. I was somewhat excited for Erica so I knew this day was going to drag on forever. Finally the second bell of the day rang and I headed for U.S. History. When I got there I saw Erica sitting at our table practically beaming from the happiness she was feeling. I figured if I was in her shoes I would probably have taken Derek up on the offer too. She had a right to be happy. Hopefully she still feels that way after Derek explains everything.  
   
Erica had gym after this class so I knew why her smile faltered a bit when the third bell rang. She always hated gym class since that was the class where most of her seizures occurred. As we started to part ways I touched her shoulder and said, “Just remember after today you won’t have to worry anymore.” That made her smile again and she nodded as she walked away. Great now my least favorite subject of the day: Geometry. We had finally moved on from proofs and were now working on the Pythagorean theorem so at least the class passed by faster than normal. Half way through geometry class the P.A. system suddenly called my name to report to the office. When I got there I saw an ambulance outside and somebody being loaded up. The secretary at the office told me that Erica was being loaded up and that she kept asking for me and wouldn’t leave until I came with her. She must of had a seizure during gym.  
   
I knew this would be the perfect time so I pulled my cell phone out my pocket as I headed towards the ambulance. I saw Scott near the ambulance so I decided to text rather than call.  
   
**Text Convo**  
Me:  hey Derek, Erica had a seizure during gym class. Meet us at hospital and you can tell her there.  
Derek: I’ll be there as soon as I can  
**end**  
   
As I climbed into the ambulance Erica looked at me apologetically, “Sorry ‘bout this Lexi, but you're the only other student I trust.”  
   
“Hey chicka, don’t worry. You got me out of half of Geometry class so it’s no bother at all.” I felt the ambulance take off and looked back down at her, “He’s meeting us there.” I whispered to her. I saw her eyes light up again with hope and smiled down at her.  
   
The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and I saw mom come rushing out to help. When she first saw me come out she panicked but then she realized I was just a passenger when they pulled Erica out on the stretcher. “What exactly are you doing here young lady?” mom asked.  
   
“Erica didn’t want to leave without a friend after the seizure so they called me out to go with her.” I replied  
   
“That was nice of you but you better get your butt back to school this instant.” She said trying to sound stern.  
   
“Wow, mom, I’m liking the take charge attitude.” I teased. “Love ya, see ya tonight.” I waved goodbye to both mom and Erica. I saw Derek’s car pull into the parking lot and jogged over to it. “Hey do you mind taking me back to school before you go in to see her. You’ll probably get back about the same time the doctors finish with her.”  
   
“Climb on in.” He sighed. “Do you think she’s going to accept?”  
   
“As of right now you could probably tell her you were the devil and she’d accept the offer still. I feel like we’re almost taking advantage of her with the timing.” I said guilt evident in the tone of my voice.  
   
“If you want I can wait another day to offer it to her.”  
   
“No she would probably be pissed at me if I did that. She would think I was going back on my promise. That’s one thing I know she hates. Still go easy on her when you make the offer. She’s going to be extremely vulnerable at this time.”  
   
“Don’t worry, I’ll be good. I made you a promise after all.”  
   
“Thanks and by the way I’m sure Isaac already told you but he mentioned Boyd to me this morning. He would make a good addition too. I don’t know him though so you’re gonna have to approach him yourself.”  
   
“No problem Isaac already told me how to approach him. He works at the ice rink and is quite the loner even though he doesn’t really want to be.”  
   
“Sounds like the pack would be a good thing for him then. By the way, how long will it take for the bite to take effect with Erica? I mean in the sense of how long will it take to get rid of the side effects of any drugs she's had to be on."  
   
“Since she is choosing it, if her body accepts it, within an hour or so. Why?” Derek asked looking at me completely confused with my line of questioning.  
   
“Will you do me and her a favor then?” When he nodded for me to continue I outlined my plan.  
   
He gave me one of his trademark smirks before saying, “Man, your mind is almost diabolical when it comes to these things and to predicting Scott and Stiles.”  
   
“Why thank you, I think those are some of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.” I teased smirking back at him. “Thanks for the ride and make sure the outfit is sexy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter(7) has some french in it. I am not a french major so sorry if the translation isn't quite accurate.

When Derek had dropped me off I went to the office to get my release slip for being late to French class. I actually liked French class so I was a little sad that I had missed most of the class. I entered the classroom late earning a hard glare from the teacher. “Pourquoi êtes-vous si tard (Why are you so late?)” She asked in French.  
   
“Désolé, voici mon bordereau de bureau (Sorry, here’s my office slip)” I answered in broken French.  
   
Noticing that I took the pains of answering in French, she accepted my slip, smiled at me, and asked me to take my seat. This is why she has always been one of my favorite teachers. Get on her good side by paying attention and in the long run it pays off. The bell rang just a few minutes later signaling it was time for Economics class. I smiled thinking about the surprise that awaited Scott and Stiles during lunch. Economics seemed to pass in a blur for me as I kept wondering what Erica was going to look like.  
   
At long last the bell rang signaling lunch time. Finally! I decided to sit with Scott and Stiles just to get a first hand view of their reactions. It didn’t take long. Suddenly, the lunch room went deadly quiet as Erica strutted in looking like a runway model in her new outfit. I had to say, Derek took me very literally when I told him to make it sexy. She looked beyond amazing, completely transformed. She spotted me and gave me a huge smile, making it seem like she was smiling at every boy in the lunch room. The janitor was not going to have fun cleaning up all the drool that was on the floor of this room. Erica, with a new found self-confidence and swagger, grabbed an apple off a boy’s plate and, trying and succeeding to be very sexy, took a bite out of it.  
   
I rushed with Scott and Stiles to the door as they watched Erica get in the car with Derek. She gave them a small smirk as she slid into the front seat, seeing this Derek looked over at us. Unbeknownst to Scott and Stiles I gave Derek a thumbs up gesture and a huge smile and he smirked back. Suddenly he  floored the gas and screeched out of the parking lot. I had to work hard to keep a straight face when Scott and Stiles looked back at me. “You still trust him?” Scott asked.  
   
“That didn’t look like she was forced into anything. She looked like she was embracing the new change in her life.”  
   
“How can you defend him?” Scott truly looked confused.  
   
“She’s my friend Scott. She has suffered from epilepsy all her life. In her shoes I probably would have accepted the bite too. That’s why I still trust him. He’s trying to help people. Yes, it helps him in the long run too but that’s human nature. You have to look after yourself even when you’re thinking of others.”  
   
“You didn’t seem too surprised to see the new Erica. Did you know this was going to happen?”  
   
I knew I couldn’t lie to Scott with his werewolf senses so I decided to go with just omitting some of my inside information. “I’m not gonna say it was a surprise. I figured she or one of the other students were going to be next. Gotta remember he has Isaac on his side now. He can get the low down on any student he wants.” Hopefully that worked, the truth but yet not at the same time.  
   
“I can tell you’re not telling me everything, sis. What’s going on?”  
   
“I thought it was quite obvious: Derek is expanding his pack.”  
   
“You don’t have a problem with that?”  
   
“Not really, Scott. Did it really look like he hurt Erica with her change. Yeah, she and Isaac will have hunters on their tails, but from where I’m standing I think they can handle them. Ulike you they will have Derek helping them.  
   
Scott couldn’t handle my blasé attitude towards what he thought of as a serious situation. So he took off with Stiles following closely behind. The next bell rang signaling my free period had started. What to do now? As soon as the thought crossed my mind Derek pulled up in front of the curb and motioned for me to come over.  
   
“Erica ran on ahead so I could come back. Isaac and Erica said they’d like to see you. You want to come over to the station?”  
   
“Absolutely.” I said as I got in and he started off. When I deemed we were far enough away from listening ears I continued, “I have to say you did amazing on the outfit. It was perfect for that entrance. I  thought I was gonna pee my pants at the look on Stiles’ and Scott’s faces. Every guy in there was practically eye-raping her. It was hilarious and just what she needed. Thanks again for doing that.”  
   
“No problem, it was pretty funny. I could hear just about every heart in that room stutter and then go into hyper-drive. Plus, you were right she needed that. Still not quite as funny as lacrosse.”  
   
We both burst out laughing at that. “I’m never going to be able to watch another game of lacrosse without thinking about Scott sniffing people.” I chuckled as I wiped a few laughter tears from my eye.  
   
He pulled up to the gate at the station and I was about to get out to open the gate when Isaac appeared and opened it before I could even open the car door. “Wow, you training a gentleman there?” I smirked at Derek, knowing Isaac could hear me too. I saw Isaac laugh as Derek drove through to his parking space. Again before I could even open the door, Isaac was there opening it for me. “The whole treatment, huh?” I grinned up at Isaac.  
   
“You know it.” He grinned back at me pulling me into a hug. I chuckled trying to mask the stutter in my heartbeat when he hugged me. If either of them heard it they did a good job of making it seem like they hadn’t.  
   
“Isaac was right about Boyd. I approached him earlier today and he said yes but not until after school.”  
   
“Okay, so am I gonna need to leave for that part?” I asked truly curious as to how that would work.  
   
“No, I’ll just take him into one of the carts further down to bite him. As long as I’m here while you are for the first few days after a new one you’ll be fine. Also probably best if you don’t come during training sessions.”  
   
“Man, Scott is gonna go crazy. Three new wolves in just a couple of days. You know at some point here you two will have a confrontation about this.” By this point in the conversation we had reached the underground and Erica came bounding up to me.  
   
“How did my entrance go? Did it look okay?”  
   
I chuckled a little at her nervousness. “You did perfect. I swear every guy in there was undressing you with his eyes. Probably a few females too.”  
   
She blushed at that thought. “That would be a little weird.”  
   
I laughed at the expression on her face. “The outfit was killer. You nailed it. I loved your swagger that alone would have had a few of the boys drooling.”  
   
“Okay sorry to interrupt the girl bonding moment, but guys can only take so much of the girl talk.”  
   
“What Derek you didn’t want the talk to go so far as to discuss the new changes to her body and what that means for her period.” I said grinning at Derek. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Isaac turn a slight shade of pink, while Erica and I started laughing.  
   
“You never really did explain what that meant for me.” Erica said sobering up suddenly.  
   
“You didn’t tell her about that Derek?!”  
   
“I kind of breezed over that part. I’m not really an expert on that. I only know the basics because of traveling with my sister.” Derek said looking slightly embarrassed by the subject. Isaac was blushing even more than before with the progression of the conversation. He looked even cuter while blushing.  
   
I chuckled at both of their expressions. Men. Mention the words period or menstruation cycle and they went running for the hills. “So she at least knows that she will shift, sometimes uncontrollably during that specific week.”  
   
“Yeah he explained that much to me.”  
   
“At least the basics are covered then.”  
   
“Ok moving on from that topic,” Derek started “as to your previous statement, yes I know we’re going to wind up having a confrontation. I just don’t know exactly when. Do you have any predictions on that thought?”  
   
“Good job on the topic change; I’m assuming the confrontation will be tomorrow when they realize that Boyd is the next one you will choose. Of course he’ll be to late by that time. I know you will wind up fighting, so please just don’t hurt him too much. He may be a pain in the butt at times but I still love him.”  
   
“I promise no permanent damage. Maybe a cut or two but they’ll heal.”  
   
Derek’s head tilted to the side as if he heard something in the distance. “I take it Boyd’s here.” I said when Isaac and Erica’s heads also tilted to the side.  
   
“Yep,” Isaac answered popping the ‘p’. ‘Damn could he get any cuter.’ I thought to myself.  
   
The door we had just come through a few minutes earlier swung open to reveal Boyd. “Come on in.” Derek called out to him. “Lexi is just here visiting with Isaac and Erica. While you’re here you can meet her too.”  
   
Boyd looked a little nervous as he slowly walked over towards us. “Don’t look so nervous Boyd, Derek’s the only one of us who bites.” I said with a deadpan expression.  
   
Isaac and Erica cracked up laughing while even Derek cracked a smile. “Sorry, she can have a weird sense of humor at times.” Derek said trying to calm Boyd who had paused at my joke.  
   
“Sorry ‘bout that. Couldn’t help myself. I saw the opening and had to throw it in there.” I said walking towards Boyd with a smile on my face. I put my hand out for him to shake. As he took my hand I continued, “Welcome to the family.”  
   
“Derek said he only had two betas.” Boyd said looking a little confused.  
   
“Oh no, I’m not a werewolf. I just think of Derek as an older brother, thus the family point.”  
   
“She can be crazy at times but Lexi is like my little sister.” Derek said at the same time I called him my brother. We looked at each other and grinned. He turned back to Boyd with a serious expression and continued, “I’m assuming by the fact that you’re here that you’re ready.”  
   
“As I’ll ever be.” Derek led Boyd to furthest away subway cart.  
   
As they disappeared inside I turned back around to Isaac and Erica only to find that Erica had disappeared and left me alone with Isaac. ‘Great now I have three more friends who can disappear on me like Derek always does.’ I thought to myself.  
   
“You seem to know a lot about werewolves.” Isaac pointed out to me.  
   
I chuckled a little at that. “I’d better I have a brother who is a werewolf and a best friend whose also a werewolf. It took Derek a little while to fully trust me like he does now but he always answers any questions I have about the subject. I’m curious by nature; so of course I've asked every question I could ever think of and Derek has answered every one of them to the best of his knowledge.”  
   
“Derek mentioned the other night that Scott has an anchor but he didn’t really say what it was.”  
   
“His anchor isn’t a what it’s a who. Or did you mean he didn’t explain what an anchor is?”  
   
“No, he explained what an anchor is for a werewolf. He compared it to an anchor for a boat. Then said that if the anchor was a human that they were the werewolf's mate.”  
   
“Yeah that would be a pretty good illustration of it I guess. Unfortunately for my brother his anchor is Allison Argent. I’m a little shocked Derek brought that topic up. He doesn’t usually discuss that topic very freely.” I said looking up at him with a curious expression.  
   
“Yeah he kind of had to explain it to me after he noticed something at the police station the other night.” He answered my unspoken question, nervously cupping the back of his neck.  
   
“What did he notice? Did you find your anchor already?” I glanced back up at him in shock. I didn’t think he could get any more nervous than he already looked but at that question I could see him tense up even more. “You okay?” I asked as I noticed that.  
   
“Okay I’m just gonna come right out with it. I’m sorry if this scares you or something but I have to say it.” Isaac said as he reached out and put his hands on my shoulders and stared down into my eyes. “Yes, I have found my anchor. It’s you Alexis, you’re my anchor.” My eyes widened in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

I was speechless. I'm Isaac's anchor. I couldn’t believe what he had just told me. How in the hell could that have happened, especially so fast. It didn’t even happen for Scott that fast. I didn’t realize I had voiced those thoughts out loud until Isaac spoke.  
   
"Derek was a little shocked too, but he noticed that I had looked at you differently than how I had looked at Stiles the other night. This is probably going to sound a little weird too, but maybe it pertains to why it happened so fast. Derek told me that the fact that I have been in love with you for the past two years probably had a bearing on the fact that you are my anchor. He told me that the feelings you have before being turned can affect the wolf later."  
   
If I had thought I was shocked about the news of being his anchor, I was even more shocked with that revelation. The guy I had been crushing on for the past year is in love with me and I had never even noticed it. "Why didn’t you ever say anything?" I was still in shock so my question came out in a whisper.  
   
"For one thing, you and I both know how shy I am. Secondly, I was a little afraid to act on my feelings because of my dad. I was worried you would get sucked into what was happening at home, and I would never have been able to forgive myself if that had happened."  
   
"I guess I don’t really have license to say anything."   
   
"What do you mean?" He replied looking completely confused with that statement. "Why did your heart suddenly start racing Lexi?"  
   
I knew I was blushing so I looked down before answering his question. "I don’t have license to say anything about you not telling me because I never told you how I felt."   
   
The resulting silence worried me so I took a quick glance up at Isaac to see what was wrong. He looked gorgeous with the huge smile that was stretched across his face. Seeing his smile made me tell him more. "I had planned on asking you to the formal last month, but then you said that you weren’t planning on going before I had a chance to even ask you; and after that I chickened out."  
   
"Damn, now I wish I had defied my father and went anyway. Going with you would have been worth anything he could have done to me." He still had a huge grin on his face. “I promise to take you to the next dance the school puts on. Will that make up for missing that one?"  
   
He sounded so cocky saying that that I just had to tease him. "I don’t know about that. Already making plans and you don’t even know if you're name will be cleared by then."  
   
He looked back down at me when I said that and smiled seeing the smirk plastered on my face. “You always did have an odd sense of humor Lexi. Honestly, it’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you."  
   
I blushed again at his words and tilted my head back down to try and hide it from him. I suddenly felt his fingers softly grip my chin as he tilted my head back up so I was looking at him.  
   
"Don’t, you're even more beautiful when you blush. Don’t hide it." His words made my blush darken even more and a smile spread across his face again.  
   
"Sorry for interrupting your cute little moment, but do I need to take you back to school Lexi? Erica said this was your free period but that you have one more class."  
   
I turned towards Derek with the blush still lingering on my cheeks. I had completely forgotten that Erica, Boyd, and Derek were down here with us. I could tell from the huge smirk dominating Derek's face that he had heard most, if not everything, Isaac and I had just said. As that realization dawned on me, my blush came back full force. Isaac and Derek both chuckled when they saw this. "I thought I was supposed to be shy one." Isaac murmured, teasing me even further.  
   
I laughed shaking my head at his nerve. "I can skip chemistry. For some reason Mr. Harris seems to like me, and Scott won’t say anything because I cover enough for him with mom, so no worries."  
   
Boyd came out of the subway car behind Derek pulling his shirt back down. "Should that have a bandage?" I asked glancing at Derek.  
   
"It has already stopped bleeding. So it should be fine." Derek turned towards Boyd before continuing, "Just remember the actual bite won’t heal for a day or so, even though you'll feel the effects of it by tonight, which is why you should probably skip school tomorrow. First day after the bite can be weird for some. You're welcome to stay here with us if you'd like."  
   
"Sure, I don’t have anything better to do and I gave my keys to the ice rink to Stiles; so I couldn’t go to work until later even if I wanted to."  
   
I started chuckling remembering why Stiles wanted the keys. “I almost wish I was there to see that.” Everyone looked at me with a puzzled expression.  
   
“What are you talking about?” Erica asked as she suddenly appeared behind me.  
   
I jumped a little when she spoke but answered anyway. “Stiles and Scott are double dating today. They are going ice skating. Scott’s never been before. Do you think being a werewolf will help him with that?”  
   
Derek started laughing, “Oh god, you’re right. That would be something to see. No, being a werewolf isn’t going to help him at all. Ice skating is all about how you move your feet in the skates, not just your balance. Who the heck did Stiles find to take on the double date?”  
   
“I couldn’t believe it myself, but Lydia Martin, the girl he’s been crushing on since first grade.”  
   
“Wow, how did he do that?” Isaac asked, just as shocked as I had been when I found out.  
   
“Truthfully, I think Allison had a hand in it. I don’t see how that boy can have any hope about her dating him. I love her to pieces but she’s not exactly the type to look beyond the exterior. Erica would be so much better for him.” I stated grinning at Erica. She blushed darkly at my words and turned her head away. I knew she has had a crush on him for a couple years but unfortunately Stiles never sees it. “So do you just stand around the whole time you’re down here Derek, or do you have a place we can sit down? No werewolf abilities here and my feet are tired.”  
   
Isaac answered before Derek could by grabbing my hand and leading me towards one of the subway cars, leaving the others to follow behind. My heart quickened a little as he grabbed my hand and my cheeks turned pink again knowing all of them could hear that. Isaac looked back at me with a crooked grin as he pulled me through the doorway. Everybody piled into the car and we sat around for hours just talking and laughing. Our fun was interrupted when Warren Zevon’s ‘Werewolves of London’ rang out in the car. Everybody stopped talking and looked at me with the funniest of expressions making me chuckle as I pulled my cell out. Without even looking at the caller id I answered saying, “Hey, Scott what do you want?”  
   
“Lexi its 9 o’clock at night and you weren’t in chemistry class. Where the hell are you?”  
   
“Crap I didn’t realize it was so late. I’ve been with Derek, Erica, and Isaac the whole afternoon. I’ll get Derek to give me a ride home before mom gets back. See ya.”  
   
I hung up before he could say anything else. “You want to head out right now?” Derek asked, as he and Isaac both stood up. “And what the hell Lexi, Werewolves of London, really? Why do you have that ringtone?”  
   
“Yeah, I better head home so that he can be done trying to lecture me before mom gets back. And don’t knock it. That took me forever to find and I thought it was hilarious. You guys should have seen your faces. It also bugs Scott, that's the real reason.” I stood up stretching my back after sitting for so long and followed as both of them headed towards the door. Of course, with Derek’s driving we were at my house in record timing. “I still don’t see how you never get a ticket when you drive like that. You might want to slow down when you have Isaac in the car with you. Remember he is a wanted man right now. You’d wind up being an accomplice if they caught you.”  
   
“It's called I can hear the frequency that the radar puts off so I know when the cops are checking for speeding. I just avoid those areas.”  
   
My jaw dropped at his answer. “That is so cheating, but so useful. See you guys later. Have a good night.” I said the last part as I opened the car door and let Isaac out so he could get up front for the ride back. Before I had a chance to get very far from the car Isaac lightly touched my shoulder getting my attention.  
   
“You have a good night too.” He whispered as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He pulled back grinning as he heard my heart racing and saw the pink dusting on my cheeks. I smiled back before I turned and headed for the porch. My heart still beating a little faster than normal.  
   
As soon as I opened the front door, Scott started bombarding me with questions: “What were you doing with Derek and them? Why did you stay so long there? Where are they at? Who’s next?” I finally put my hand up signaling for him stop.  
   
“1, I wanted to see Isaac and Erica, they are my friends after all, 2, We lost track of time talking, 3, Join Derek’s pack if you want that information, and 4, the answer is the same as number 3.”  
   
“Why will he tell you all this information, you’re not in his pack.”  
   
“I may not be in his pack, but he sees me as his little sister. Thus I am part of the family. He also trusts me.” I replied emphasizing that Derek trusted me trying to hint that it didn’t sound like Scott did.  
   
“I trust you Lexi, I just don’t trust them. What if Derek were to bite you against your will?”  
   
I looked at him like he had grown two heads. “Derek would never do that. I know that for a fact. Now I’m changing the subject before you make me mad. How was your double date?”  
   
Scott sighed in defeat knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with his argument. “I learned that werewolf abilities do not help you ice skate. I think I spent more time on the ground than actually standing up.”  
   
“Yeah, Derek said it’s not about balance as much as it is about how you move your feet. I’m sure Allison got a kick out of it and I know Stiles would have.”  
   
“Thankfully for me, he was too busy watching Lydia to laugh at me.”  
   
“Okay, I’m headed to my room to finish homework and get ready for bed. Love ya, bro.”  
   
“Hold on sis, just one more thing. Why was your heart beating so fast when you walked up to the porch?”  
   
“That is none of your business Scott.” I huffed turning and heading for the stairs. I hardly blinked and Scott was in front of me blocking my way up the steps.  
   
“Answer me, Alexis. What happened to make your heart beat so fast?” I could tell by his expression that he wasn’t going to drop the subject.  
   
My turn to sigh in defeat. “If you must know it was because Isaac kissed me on the cheek.” I saw Scott's expression go dark and his eyes flash yellow for the briefest of moments. Before he could say anything I continued, “Don’t you dare go all high and mighty on me, brother. You and Allison kiss all the time and much more, I’m sure. So don’t even think you can say anything to me on the subject.” I may not be a werewolf but Scott could tell by the tone of my voice not to say anything. “Now, again, I am headed to my room.” Anger still colored my voice.  
   
Scott wisely stepped out of my way, “Just be careful sis, I couldn’t handle it if you were to get hurt. Besides Allison somehow calms the wolf in me.” Scott's voice was soft but I still heard it as I walked by him up the stairs.  
   
“How do you know I won't be able to do that for Isaac?” I asked looking back at him. The anger had left to be replaced with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long between updates here. Life got a little hectic there for a week or so but It's all good now.

I smiled as I my phone started ringing, waking me up on Friday morning. I didn’t even need to look to know the time and who was calling since the same thing had happened for the past three days now. That made me think about the past couple of days since I had spent the afternoon with Isaac and the pack. It had been crazy. Scott had come home Wednesday after work with a nasty scratch on his stomach from where he and Derek had fought about Boyd joining the pack. Again as I had predicted, he was too late to realize who the next one was or to really do anything about it. Thursday was the day we learned what exactly Scott and Allison had seen the night of the full moon. The Kanima, as Derek called it. Another, very deadly type of shape shifter. It had already taken three lives.  
   
“Hello Isaac. Thanks for the wakeup call. If this keeps up I may just get rid of the alarm clock. I have to say I do like waking up to this a lot better than I do the alarm.”  
   
Isaac was already chuckling, “I have a surprise for you today.”  
   
“Really, how long do I have to wait to see it?" I couldn't hide my excitement. Isaac knew I loved surprises.  
   
“You’ll get it at school.”  
   
“Oh, are you using Erica and Boyd as messengers now? Give me a little hint about what it is, please.”  
   
Isaac laughed on the other line:  “You can fish all you want for details; you’ll just have to wait.”  
   
“Pretty please, with a cherry on top.”  
   
Isaac was laughing even harder now, "It’s a good thing I can’t see your face right now. I can already imagine the puppy dog look you have. I’d never survive that.”  
   
I sighed figuring he never give in to my pleading. “Okay, I’ll try to be patient even though I’m not very good at it. I gotta go jump in the shower now. I’ll talk to you later.”  
   
Isaac’s voice went soft and low. He knew how much I loved it when he spoke that way. “I love you and I’ll talk to you later.”  
   
“Love you too. Bye.” I said with a huge smile.  
   
After my shower, I took the time to actually blow-dry and style my hair allowing some of my curls to frame my face. I knew I had the time because Isaac had started calling every morning at 7:05 on the dot. I couldn’t believe how close we had gotten over the past couple of days after we had confessed our feelings to each other. I had learned something from him about anchors that not even Derek had told me. I hadn’t known how strong the bond really was between an anchor and a werewolf. Isaac had explained to me how it made him feel towards me. It was the type of love every woman wishes she could find from a man. An all-consuming love that made them look after the anchors needs and wants way before their own. The bond could even overcome the command of their alpha.  
   
To think that I had such an effect on Isaac, so as to make him even disobey Derek. That probably would never happen but it was still crazy to think about. He then explained that yes I would be bonded to him as well, but the anchors side of the bond was never as strong as the werewolf’s. It was even crazier to think that at age sixteen, I knew I had found the man, or should I say young man, I wanted to spend my life with. I guess the saying was right; Love really can make you do crazy things.  
   
Just as I was finishing with my hair, I realized how quiet the house seemed. “Mom.” I called out of my room as I pulled my t-shirt on. No response, crap! I opened my bedroom door to find out what was going only to see the strangest thing. Scott's bedroom door was already open and he walked out of his room completely ready and wide awake. “What is going on, are you possessed?” Scott looked over at me like I was crazy. “You’re up willingly and out of your room before me. What the heck is wrong with you?”  
   
Scott chuckled at my question. “What, I didn’t get to see Allison last night. I’m just anxious to see her today. That and I had to take mom to work so we can have the car to go to school in since Stiles’ jeep is still at the impound.”  
   
“Oh, I forgot about that. So are we doing reverse of norm and picking up Stiles?”  
   
“Yep, which means you’re gonna have to eat in the car if you don’t want to be late to school. You took too long in the bathroom.”  
   
“Sorry ‘bout that. Forgot about Stiles’ jeep being out of commission. Let me grab a yogurt and a granola bar and I’ll be out at the car.”  
   
As always, it was a quiet ride for me with my ear buds in. I wondered whether it would be Erica or Boyd at school today. Boyd had skipped the past couple days so I figured he would probably be there to keep people from suspecting something; but would Erica be there too? I liked Boyd so far, but I still didn’t know him very well. I felt much more comfortable with Erica or Isaac. I jumped out of the front seat the moment we pulled up to the school and headed for my locker. I saw Erica leaning against the locker next to mine with a few boys standing across the hall from her, drooling.  
   
Erica grinned as she saw me, “You ready for Isaac’s surprise?”  
   
“Absolutely, where and what is it?” Erica chuckled at the impatience in my voice.  
   
Her chuckle turned into a laugh as I felt hands cover my eyes and I shivered as I heard Isaac whisper in my ear, “Guess who?”  
   
I couldn’t help the small cry of joy that escaped my lips as I turned and threw myself into Isaac’s arms. I pulled back and looked up into his eyes already blushing because my heart was racing. “What are you doing here, you could get caught.”  
   
“No worries, after Derek tested Jackson about being the Kanima we persuaded him to recant his statement to the police and my name has been cleared.” Isaac replied, reaching down and tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. My heart stuttered as he did and his smile widened even further. “I love that I affect you that much.” He whispered, causing me to blush yet again.  
   
“So if it wasn’t Jackson who is Derek having you test next?”  
   
“Lydia, she was bitten by Peter and nothing happened to her. We plan on testing her in chemistry. You want to help with that?”  
   
“First off, what is Derek's response if she is the Kanima?” Erica and Isaac both broke eye contact at my question. I knew right off it wasn’t going to be good. “What is it?” I repeated  
   
Isaac looked back down at me with a slightly nervous expression. “He said we would have to kill her if she doesn’t pass.” My eyes widened in horror and my jaw dropped at his answer.  
   
“You can’t just kill her without absolute proof.”  
   
“I’m sorry Lexi, Alphas’ orders. Derek even sent Boyd as back up if your bond with Isaac were to mess up the plan for testing her.”  
   
“Isaac will you cover for me during English, I have to call and talk to Derek.”  
   
“It won’t change his mind Lexi. I already tried knowing that you think of Lydia as a friend.” Isaac said looking slightly worried.  
   
“I didn’t think my objecting would change his mind but I want to hear the whole plan straight from him. I want to know exactly what he is thinking.”  
   
Isaac smiled slightly at this, “Derek figured you’d say that so he’s waiting in the parking lot for you. He’ll probably be around the whole day, waiting to see what the result of the test is.”  
   
“Thanks, and will you cover for me?” I asked looking back at Isaac as I started for the schools front doors.  
   
“No problem, just don’t be too late.”  
   
I saw Derek leaning against his car across the street from the school. His head came up to look at me the moment the door closed behind me. I jogged across the street towards him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Killing Lydia without complete proof. Are you insane? The hunters will come after you guys full force if you kill a human.”  
   
“I know. Now will you let me explain my plan? I didn’t want to take the risk of Scott overhearing it if I told you on the phone this morning.” After I nodded he continued, “You’ll be shocked, I actually tried planning ahead without you.” When I didn’t smile at his joke he quickly went on with his explanation. “I know Scott is going to go very protective after Jackson tells them about me testing him this morning. Also the fact that Erica and Isaac made sure that Jackson overheard your conversation just now about testing Lydia next. They are going to test her during chemistry class making sure Scott, Stiles, and Allison know what they are doing. If she fails the test, which I’m fairly certain she will; Scott will come to me trying to reason with me to not kill her. Knowing Scott though, he will have a back-up plan of Stiles and Allison taking her to one of their houses. We will follow them there. I’m almost positive that the stress of people trying to break into the house will force a change and she will be revealed as the Kanima.”  
   
“I have to say, I am shocked. That plan is as good as any that I would have come up with. Are you really going to kill her if she does turn out to be the Kanima?” I was frowning already knowing his answer.  
   
“I know you won’t agree with me but yes. I’m sorry but once we have absolute proof that she is it, I will kill her. I won’t make Isaac, Erica or Boyd do it. That creature is too dangerous to let it live. If it continues who’s to say that one us won’t be next.”  
   
“I understand. I’m not saying I agree with you but I understand where you’re coming from. Don’t expect me to help with the plan though, I just can’t. She may be a little self-centered and shallow at times but I still consider her as one of my friends.” Tears were starting to gather in my eyes and I knew I had to get away from this conversation or they would start to fall. “See ya later Derek.” I said as I turned away from him.  
   
“Love ya little sis, and again I am sorry.”  
   
His words were almost my undoing but I held myself together as I walked back towards school. Thankfully our conversation had only take a couple of minutes; meaning I was only two minutes late walking into English class. The teacher wasn’t even in the room yet and the whole class was still up, milling around and talking. Isaac saw my face as I walked towards my desk and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest as his arms wrapped around me and rubbed my back. He didn’t say anything as he held me, already understanding that I didn’t want to talk. I pulled out of his arms just as the teacher walked in and called the class to order.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I couldn’t seem to focus and could barely remember what any of the teachers had talked about. The only class that I remembered was chemistry; and that was only because of Isaac and Erica testing Lydia. Unfortunately for me, Stiles and Allison grabbed me after class along with Lydia and Jackson forcing me to go with them to my house. They were trying to convince Lydia that they were doing a study group at my house while we were in Stiles jeep. His dad had dropped it off that afternoon telling Stiles it was no longer needed as evidence.  
   
The moment we entered through my front door, I headed up to my room. I didn’t want to hear the crazy excuse they used as to why Stiles was freaking out and locking every single lock. I heard Jackson say he needed to talk to Lydia alone for a moment. ‘Wonder what that’s about, they’re no longer a couple.’ I thought to myself as I closed and locked my bedroom door. I went to my window and saw Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd standing in the street staring at the house. I couldn’t handle thinking about what they were doing here so I grabbed my iPod and shoved my ear buds in so I didn’t have to hear anything. Even with my music blaring in my ears I still managed to hear some crashing coming from downstairs. I heard Scott's roar then suddenly everything went quiet and still. A sixth sense suddenly made me look out my window as I saw something that looked like a lizard flash by my window. ‘Oh no, she is the Kanima.’ I thought to myself.  
   
  I pulled my ear buds out just as I started to hear police sirens in the distance. Then I heard something that made me smile from ear to ear. Lydia was yelling, “Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?” Obviously she wasn’t the Kanima.  
   
The only other person it could be is Jackson. 'Wonder how he passed the test but is still the Kanima.’ I thought to myself as the cops pulled up to the house. Thankfully Derek and the pack had disappeared by that time.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson or as we know him now, the Kanima, disappeared Friday night from my house without a trace. After Scott had left saying he and Stiles were going to search for Jackson, Derek and Isaac had called to see if they could come talk to me. Since I knew Scott would be out with Stiles searching for Jackson for most of the evening, I said that they could. I had been cleaning the house after everyone left when they called. I was just finishing picking up a few things in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, signaling that they were here. I threw the remnants of the picture frame I had just finished cleaning up in the garbage and walked towards the door.  
   
Isaac pulled me into a hug the moment I opened the door, shuffling me backwards so that Derek could enter the house and shut the door. I buried my face in Isaac’s chest inhaling his unique scent, trying to calm myself. I could feel his chest expanding and contracting as he did the same thing to me with his face buried in my hair. I couldn’t believe how quickly it calmed me down being in his arms. “Wow, your hugs are better than valium.” Isaac’s short laugh sounded deeper than normal with my ear pressed against his chest.  
   
Isaac held my shoulders as he pulled back to look down at my face. “Are you ok love? I know you. You try to hide your fears and worries behind your sarcasm and humor.”   
   
I smiled slightly at his comment that showed how much he did pay attention to me. “I’ll be fine. Just a little shook up after finding out about Jackson and seeing him outside my window as the Kanima…”  
   
Derek interrupted me before I could finish my sentence, “Wait a second, how do you know it was Jackson?”  
   
“He was the only other person here besides Lydia and he was just gone after the Kanima made its appearance. I don’t see how it could be anyone but him.”  
   
“Are you absolutely positive it’s him?” Derek asked looking very intently at my face as if to make sure I wouldn’t lie to him.  
   
“I know lying is pointless Derek. I didn’t see him actually shift into the Kanima so no I can’t be one hundred percent sure it's him. I just don’t see how it could have been anyone else.” Isaac pulled me back into his chest seeing the sullen look on my face.  
   
“Think on the bright side Lexi. At least you don’t have to worry about Lydia anymore.” Isaac’s voice was much deeper just like his laugh had been earlier. I had to smile into his chest at his words.  
   
“Thank you.” I whispered. “That helps a little but not very much. As much as I hate Jackson I don’t really want him dead either.”  
 

****************************************************************  
Isaac’s P.O.V.  
   
Hearing Lexi’s voice sound so dejected was breaking my heart. I turned my head to look at Derek with pleading eyes hoping it might change his mind.  
   
“For your sake Lexi, I wish there was another alternative but I just don’t see one.” Derek said more in response to my look than what she had said.  
   
“I know. I was just thinking out loud.” I couldn’t bear hearing how sad she sounded, how close to tears she seemed.  I started rubbing her back trying to give her comfort like I had earlier today. I had never really seen her so sad or depressed like today. Then again, none of her friends had ever been threatened with death like today either.  
   
I had been utterly shocked earlier today by the strength of the bond I had with her. Before seeing her I had been totally happy and ready to kill Lydia. After seeing her reaction to the news though that had reversed completely. The moment she objected, and with what I had heard from her conversation with Derek, I knew I could never touch Lydia in that manner even if Derek had commanded me to. The wolf in me wouldn’t allow it, knowing that it might harm my mate emotionally. Then later when we had gathered in front of her house, it took Derek commanding me twice to even go into her house to implement his plan of trying to force a change out of Lydia. It took my breath away how much control she seemed to have over me.  
   
Not that that was a bad thing. Who better to have control over me than the one I loved? I hoped she felt even one tenth of what I felt for her. That alone would be enough for me. I looked back up at Derek when I heard him sigh and saw his trademark smirk stretching his lips. I tensed slightly and scowled at him, telling him with my eyes to back off. This only made his smirk turn into a laug making Alexis pull out of my arms, blushing.  
   
“Derek, your voyeuristic tendencies are showing again.”  
   
Derek’s jaw dropped at her words, while I almost doubled over laughing at the statement and his expression. She grinned at me sharing the humor of the situation which seemed lost on him. Lexi and I laughed even harder as we watched his mouth open and close but no words coming out. It took him a full minute to recover from her statement.  
   
“That’s just sick Lexi. And for your information being a voyeur would usually mean that the people I’d be spying on would be half naked and moaning.”  
   
Now it was Lexi’s turn to be speechless, but I wasn’t, “Wow Derek you actually know what a voyeur is?”  
   
Lexi dissolved into laughter at my question while Derek just scowled at me. “Great with the two of you together, I’m never going to win any more word battles am I?”  
   
“From the way Isaac just whipped that out there, it doesn’t sound like it. That was perfect.” She answered as she wiped the laughter tears from her eyes. “Now since you are both here, you get to help finish cleaning up the mess you made.” She said finally sobering up.  
   
“That’s why I brought Isaac along. I figured he be happy to help you clean. After all, it would mean spending more time with you.” Derek smirked at me while walking towards the front door. “I don’t clean, so call when you need a ride back to the station.”  
   
We heard Derek's engine roar to life, before either of us spoke. Lexi broke the silence first, “That bastard,” she said with humor still coloring her voice “Won’t even help clean the mess he caused. Although I have to agree with the reasoning he used in leaving you here.”  
   
At her words I felt a huge smile stretch across my face. “Cleaning, woo, let’s go.” Lexi chuckled at the sarcasm in my voice.  
   
“Come on it won’t be that bad. I already fixed the worst of it. I’m gonna need your help moving some of the furniture back into place. Besides technically you’re the one who messed it up.”  
   
It only took us half an hour to put everything back in order. I was starting to wonder if I should call Derek for a ride when Lexi turned to me smiling shyly, “Would you like to go upstairs? We could watch a movie or something before Scott or my mom get back.”  
   
My eyes softened as I looked at her. I had no idea she could be so shy. That was supposed to be me. “Sure, I’d like that.” She turned and headed for the stairs. I grabbed her hand as she led me up to her room. At my touch I heard her heartbeat accelerate making a grin appear on my face yet again. She glanced back at me with a blush on her cheeks and laughed at my smile. “What?” I asked.  
   
“What you said earlier. You really do like that you can make my heart beat faster don’t you?”  
   
“Absolutely, it tells me that I’m not the only one affected between us. I’m sure Derek would be all to happy to tell you how often my heart stutters when it comes to you.” I instantly regretted saying that as I saw her eyes light up. I knew she was actually going to ask next time she talked to him.  
   
By this time we had arrived at her bedroom door. As she opened the door my nose felt like it was in heaven. Her completely unique scent of honey and something I couldn’t quite name was addicting and so potent. As she pulled me inside I noticed her scent permeated every corner of the room. “So what are we watching?” I asked.  
   
“No idea. What are you in the mood for?”  
   
I almost said the first thing that came to mind but that probably would have made things awkward. “I don’t really have a preference, just please, no sappy chick flicks.”  
   
“Don’t worry I don’t have many of those in my collection. Take your pick.” She said as she pointed to the bookcase that held her DVDs.  
   
I had died and gone to heaven. She was definitely a woman after my own heart. Only one or two chick flicks while the rest were a combination of action, thriller, or horror. Even the chick flicks leaned more towards comedy than just plain romance. “I didn’t think of you as a horror fan.”  
   
“Yeah most people don’t. Even though it’s older I have to say one of my all time favorites is the Alien series. Next would be the Hannibal Lecter series. They knew how to make an extremely creepy villain back then.”  
   
“No kidding, Anthony Hopkins was amazing in those movies. The newer one was good but nowhere near the level of the first two.”  
   
“If you like them so much why don't you put it in. I’m good with watching that.” I grabbed the Silence of the Lamb case off the shelf and walked towards her T.V. She had already opened the tray for the DVD. When I turned back towards her after putting the case next to the T.V. she patted the space next to her on the bed. “Take a load off.”  
   
I felt my own heart accelerate as I sat down next to her. Not knowing what exactly to do, I leaned back against the pillows she had piled on her bed. I was pleasantly surprised as she snuggled up to my side and laid her head on my chest. I could sense the smile stretching her lips, “What?”  
   
“You were right yet again. Your heart is beating pretty fast.”  
   
Now it was my turn to blush slightly and chuckle. “I’m used to it by now. It happens every time I’m around you.”  
   
It was silent for a moment before I heard her whisper, “Good.” We quieted down as the opening credits came on screen. It felt wonderful to just hold her in my arms. I felt her relax completely next to me, her worries draining away, at least for now. I leaned my chin on her head as the movie started. Everything felt perfect at this moment in time, at least until I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. ‘Oh come on. We just got comfortable.’ I thought to myself.  
   
“Do you need to answer that?”  
   
“I should in case its Derek.” She scooted away from me so I could pull the phone out my pocket. “What?” I growled into the phone. Lexi smirked at me at my tone.  
   
“Jeez, no need to growl, Derek asked me to call and make sure you had your phone and if you needed that ride yet.” I heard Erica on the other end of the line.  
   
“Obviously I have my phone, and no I don't need a ride yet. Lexi and I are watching a movie.” I answered a growl I knew they could hear still rumbling in the back of my throat.  
   
“Ooh, date night. Treat her right.” Erica replied. I was so glad Lexi didn’t have wolf hearing when I heard Derek speak in the background of the call, “No sex with my little sis.” I heard Boyd roar with laughter after his statement.  
   
“Yeah, ok gotta go.” I hung up before any of them could say anything else embarrassing. I put the phone back in my pocket and held my arms open for her to snuggle back into. She took the offer, laying her head back down on my chest, moving around a little bit to get comfortable again. It was such a little thing holding her like this, but to me it was perfection. Neither of us realized how tired we were as we drifted off to sleep listening to Clarice interviewing Hannibal for the third time.  
   
We both sat upright as we heard Scott yell, “What the hell is this?”


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis’s P.O.V.  
   
The first thing that went through my head was, ‘Shit, busted.’ My heart started racing even faster when I heard my mom yelp in response to Scott's yell and start up the stairs. In the back of my mind, the part not occupied with how I was going to explain the current situation, I noticed that the movie we had started before we fell asleep was playing over again. It was back at the spot of Clarice interviewing Hannibal for the second time, showing that we had been asleep for at least a full two hours. I looked up at Scott noticing that his eyes had turned yellow. He had to concentrate hard to get his eyes back to his natural brown color before mom arrived at my doorway.  
   
I cringed back into my bed and Isaac’s side expecting a full on tirade from her. I don't know which of us, Scott or me, was more shocked when she burst out laughing. “Wow, Lexi you took my advice quite literally. I didn’t expect you to act so soon.”  
   
I could feel the heat flood my cheeks at her words, remembering what she had told me a few nights ago. I grinned at her sheepishly, “I thought about what you said and realized you were right. So I took the chance and obviously it worked out.”  
   
“I’m glad. Now I can tell from the fact that your bed is still in good shape and that your clothes are rumpled from sleep that nothing happened between you two.” I saw Isaac’s cheeks turn pink at my moms’ statement making her chuckle. “I know that eventually something will probably happen and I won’t be able to stop it, so please just be safe. I don't want to become a grandma just yet.” This statement made Isaac’s blush darken and his jaw to drop open. My blush also came back brighter than ever. “I would also appreciate it if you didn’t do any of that stuff while I’m home either. I don't really want to hear that.”  
   
“Mom!!! Stop please, we get the point.”  
   
“Okay, okay I’ll stop. I would have been remiss in my parental duties if I didn’t take the chance to tease you, especially in this situation. Please keep the door to your room open while he’s in there with you.” She said as she turned around still laughing and headed back down stairs.  
   
It was now Scott's turn for his mouth to drop open as she walked away. I smirked at his face as he turned back towards me. He finally recovered from the shock of what mom had done. “What the hell is he doing here Lexi?” His voice still had the deep timbre of the growl from before, showing that he hadn't calmed down at all.  
   
“I thought it was obvious as mom pointed out. We were taking a nap while watching a movie. He also helped me put the house back in order after you left.” I replied innocently.  
   
“You know what I meant.” Scott growled taking a step into my room as his eyes flashed back to yellow.  
   
I heard a growl rumbling from beside me and looked over at Isaac. His eyes had also turned yellow while glaring at my brother. “Easy now.” I said as I touched Isaac’s arm hoping to take his attention off Scott. It worked, his head turned back towards mine. I watched as his eyes slowly drained back to their natural blue color. “Back off Scott.”  
   
“It's not safe around him Lexi. Stiles said he didn’t have control that night at the station and almost attacked the both of you. You probably would have been dead if not for Derek interfering.” His eyes were still yellow as he tried to reason with me.  
   
“That’s not true, he…” Scott interrupted me before I could finish.  
   
No, Lexi this isn’t like Allison and me. Allison calms me I couldn’t harm her even if I wanted too. This is totally different.”  
   
Before I could say a thing, Isaac had stood up from the bed and faced my brother. “Actually the situation is very similar.” My brother was about to contradict his statement when Isaac continued, “Alexis is my anchor, just like Allison seems to be yours.”  
   
“Yeah, sure. That’s just Derek trying to get to me through her.”  
   
“You didn’t listen very well then did you? Listen to my heart to see if I’m lying.” At this point he started enunciating his words slowly and carefully so Scott could hear whether or not he was telling the truth. “I’ll say it again. Alexis…Is…My…Anchor. You hear that? Completely steady, no jumps or upticks. I have been in love with your sister for the past two years.”  
   
I watched as Scott's eyes drained back to their natural color again. His shoulders slumped a little as he stared at Isaac for a moment. “Okay, but I still have to be the big brother here. You harm her in any way and I’ll rip your throat out.” His eyes once again flashed yellow for just a second, emphasizing that he meant what he said.  
   
“You don't have to worry about that.” Isaac looked back down at me as I smiled up at him. “Like you said, I couldn’t harm her even if I wanted to.” He looked back at Scott. “An example of that was what happened earlier today. I don't know if you noticed when Derek was ordering me into the house, he had to do it twice. I still almost couldn’t because I knew that Lexi disagreed with his plan.”  
   
“Really, you would have gone against Derek's orders for her?” Scott looked dumbfounded by this knowledge.  
   
Without a moment of hesitation Isaac replied, “In a heartbeat.” Isaac’s eyes softened just a little as he continued, “You know the feeling Scott. You’ve been told by Allison’s father to stay away from her yet you’re still secretly dating. I’m sure you’ve felt the terrible clenching in your chest when you’re away from her. How just seeing her at a distance makes it worth any pain you have to endure. While just holding her in your arms makes you realize you would walk through the depths of hell just to stay like that with her.”  
   
Scott and I both could tell from the tone of his voice that he was truly referring to himself and how he felt about me. I couldn’t help the huge smile that took over my face as I looked up at him. I was completely oblivious to the fact that Scott had nodded his head at Isaac and murmured something to him as well before walking out of the room. My eyes were glued to Isaac’s face, as my heart raced at his words. I sat up with my knees on the bed so I was closer to Isaacs’s height and put my hand on his cheek, turning his face back to mine. “You really feel that way?” I whispered shock evident in my voice.  
   
“Absolutely.” I could see the total sincerity in his eyes as they stared back into mine.  
   
I didn’t realize I had even pulled his head down to mine, until I felt his lips connect with mine. I could tell he was a little shocked that I kissed him but he recovered very quickly. He stepped closer, deepening the kiss as his hands slid to my waist and mine slid into his curls at the back of his neck. He broke the kiss as we heard my phone start ringing. I had to laugh at the look and the growl he sent my phone.  
   
“What Derek?” I sighed into the phone knowing it was him from the ringtone.  
   
I could hear the smirk in Derek's voice, “What’s with the sigh? Did I interrupt something?”

“For your information yes you did. No, Isaac doesn’t need a ride back yet. I specifically remember you saying for him to call you when he did need one, so stop calling. And wipe that smirk off your face Derek it isn’t funny.”  
   
“Well okay then sorry I called. Continue on with whatever you were doing. By the way would I be considered a voyeur if I was there now?” I could still hear the humor behind his voice.  
   
“Oh shut up. And no you wouldn’t.” I saw Isaac smile as he could hear both sides of the conversation. “Besides Scott and mom are home it has to stay PG.”  
   
All I could hear on the other end was laughter. Knowing it was useless trying to keep a conversation going with Derek at this moment I hung up just as I heard mom calling up the steps. “Dinners ready, come and get it.”  
   
I looked up at Isaac, “You hungry?”  
   
“In more ways than one.” I blushed at his comment, the slight growl to his voice, and the smirk he had on his face.  
   
“Dude, I thought she just said it needed to be PG. That comment is definitely leaning more towards PG-13 or even R.” Scott said standing in my doorway. “You guys coming down?”  
   
I slid off the bed and entwined my fingers with Isaac’s tugging him towards the door. I could feel his slight resistance, “Don't worry, mom’s not the type to start the Spanish Inquisition on you, at least not at the dinner table. Also I’m hungry.” I looked up at him and clarified with a grin, “For food.”  
   
He laughed as we started down the stairs for the kitchen. “Your moms’ cooking smells wonderful.”  
   
Scott laughed at this, “She actually picked up a baked chicken at the store. She had to work until seven tonight so she knew she wouldn’t feel like cooking when she got home. If only you could be here when she makes lasagna. Now that she is a true artist at.”  
   
Isaac looked at me, “So did you inherit your moms cooking skills?”  
   
Scott snorted in laughter as I looked up at Isaac with a slight smile, “Only if you count setting the time limit on the microwave as cooking. Mom has stopped letting me in the kitchen after the first few times I ruined her cooking pans.”  
   
“We thought she was trying to burn down the house when she tried cooking a birthday dinner for me a couple years ago. When we got back from mom taking me shopping for whatever present I wanted, smoke alarms were going off and she had every window and door in the house wide open trying to air it out. Mom and I still joke about that day.” My cheeks reddened at the memory as I too had to laugh as we walked into the dining room.  
   
“That’s okay; I had to learn when I was younger so I’ll do the cooking in the future.” I smiled up at Isaac at his statement, not noticing that mom had just walked into the room as well.  
   
“Wow, he can cook and is already planning a future with you. I’d say he’s a keeper Lexi.” Mom chuckled as she saw Isaac look down in embarrassment. “No need to be embarrassed Isaac; a man in the kitchen is every woman’s dream come true. It also winds up with more time in the bedroom, if you know what I mean.”  
   
“Mom!!! I can’t believe you just said that!” I exclaimed as Scott and Isaac’s mouths both dropped open. “I’m so sorry Isaac. Sometimes after a long day at work, moms’ filter between her brain and mouth no longer functions correctly.”  
   
“That may be true Lexi, but every woman would be thinking it even if they wouldn’t say it out loud.” She grinned as I rolled my eyes.  
   
If her statement had surprised me what Isaac said next managed to totally flabbergast me, “I’ll have to keep that in mind for future reference.”  
   
“Oh My God, I think my ears are burning.” Scott cried as he threw his hands over his ears at the same time mom said, “Wow some fire there and a sense of humor. You’ll do just fine with Lexi.” She patted Isaac’s back as she walked past us to the cupboards and started pulling out the plates. “Just remember what I said. Not while I’m in the house please.” Even though I could hear the humor tingeing her words the fact that I knew she was serious made me blush even more.  
   
By this point I had my hands covering my face, shaking my head as my mom continued to try and embarrass Scott and me. I could tell, even without the use of a mirror, that my cheeks were brighter red than they had ever been before. I could not believe my mom was joking around with my boyfriend about sex of all things. I felt someone tugging at my hands and peeked through my splayed fingers to see Isaac with a huge smirk on his face as his shoulders swayed with his laughter. “It’s not funny Isaac.” I whispered but unfortunately I couldn’t hide the humor that colored my voice making him laugh even harder.  
   
“I thought it was quite hilarious. Your mom is great.”  
   
“Okay I’ll stop with the embarrassing comments. Table’s set so let’s eat.”  
   
We all sat down at the table, mom at the head while Scott sat across from Isaac and me. I felt Isaac take my hand after we had finished dishing up causing a smile to reach my face.  
   
“Sorry but I have to say it, sorry if it’s embarrassing Lexi. You two are adorable together and I don't think I’ve ever seen her smile like that for anyone Isaac.”  
   
Isaac looked over at mom after she finished her comment. “That wasn’t that embarrassing Mrs. McCall. By the way what did you mean earlier when you said Lexi took your advice literally.”  
   
“Oh no, more embarrassing moments. Mom he doesn’t need to know.” I pleaded with her.  
   
She just smirked at me loving the fact that she could embarrass me further. “It’s just Melissa. Mrs. McCall makes me feel really old. And it was a few days ago after she told me about the police taking you in as a suspect in your fathers case. I told her that you were the sweetest young man I knew and that once the police realized you were innocent that she should do what she had always wanted to and ask you out. I told her that she didn’t have to wait for you to make the first move.”  
   
Isaac kept a hold of my left hand effectively keeping me from hiding my face again. “Then I have to say thank you.” The burning sincerity I heard in his voice made my head jerk up as I looked at Isaac with a confused expression. He winked at me continuing on, “Who knows if she would have had the courage to tell me how she felt if you hadn’t given her that nudge.”  
   
Mom’s eyes widened slightly at the sincerity in Isaac’s voice. Her voice, when she spoke again, had turned serious. “Wow, with that tone of voice, I’d say you’re in love with my daughter.”  
   
Isaac held my mom’s stare, his voice completely honest as he said, “That’s because I am.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So terribly sorry about the delays in posting. Felt so bad I gave you three in one go. Comments are always welcome.

Needless to say, mom was a little shocked at Isaacs’s words but she could hear the honesty behind them. Thankfully she chose to move on from this topic and the rest of dinner went on without a hitch. I stood up after finishing dinner, starting to gather the plates. Isaac followed my lead picking up his own and Scott's and bringing them to the sink.  
   
“You want help doing the dishes.”  
   
“What you trying to escape my moms’ ‘covert’ looks and jokes?” I asked making Isaac chuckle.  
   
“Nah, just trying to live up to her ‘he’s a keeper’ comment.”  
   
I laughed, “So far you're doing a pretty good job. Right now, I think if she were younger, she’d be asking you to marry her.”  
   
I expected him to laugh at my words but when he didn’t I turned my head to look at his face; curious as to why he had went quiet. I realized he had been waiting for me to look at him when his lips met mine. He pulled back a few moments later and his voice had went soft and low, “I’d have to tell her sorry, my heart already belongs to another.”  
   
His voice made me shiver and even though I had soapy hands from the dishwater, I fisted my hands in his shirt and pulled his lips back down to mine. We got lost in the kiss as Isaac pulled me close to his chest and deepened the kiss. We pulled away from each other a couple minutes later as my mom wolf-whistled from the doorway. I turned back to the sink trying to finish the dishes, my face red as a tomato. Fortunately mom took pity on me, walking away without a word.  
   
“I never realized how shy you can be Lexi. But it only seems to come out around me. Why is that?” I looked at Isaac to see he had raised one of his eyebrows as he looked down at me. He grabbed the clean plate out of my hands and started drying it.  
   
I looked back down at the dishwater, stalling as I grabbed a plate and began to scrub it clean. I spoke very softly and brokenly as I answered him. “I don't really k-know for sure why. I don't really think it’s shyness as much as it is n-nervousness. I’m almost afraid that this is too good to be true.”  
   
Isaac softly gripped my elbow closest to him with one hand turning me to face him while the other pulled my chin up forcing my eyes to meet his. He had the sweetest expression on his face. The love he felt for me shining in his eyes. “You don't have to be nervous around me, Lexi. As to that fear, you are the only woman I have ever and will ever see. If anything I should be the one thinking that.”  
   
My smile was soft and tender as I buried my head in his chest. Naturally his arms came up and wrapped around me, holding me tight to his chest, like he never wanted to let me go. I felt his face bury itself in my hair as he inhaled as if he was sniffing me. I would have been content to stay like that for hours, but mom chose that time to make another entrance bearing glasses and a few plates from Scott's room. I went to pull back from Isaac to start on the dishes again but felt his arms tighten ever so slightly around me, trapping me.  
   
Mom saw this and chuckled. “Like I said earlier, you two are adorable. I’m going to offer something here and from what Isaac said earlier I feel like I can trust him. If you want Isaac, you’re welcome to stay the night. Remember door stays open and everything, but if you want to you can stay with Lexi.”  
   
“Are you serious mom?”  
   
“Yes. Now if I wake up in the middle of the night to hear moaning or anything of the sort, he’ll never be welcome to stay the night again. I would have offered this to Allison but she and Scott broke up and I know her parents would never have been okay with that. Which reminds me, you would have to check with your guardian first, Isaac. Since I’m thinking on that subject, who is your guardian?”  
   
“His name is Derek, a friend of the family. He was kind enough to offer me a place to stay so I could remain in Beacon Hills.” Isaac answered without even blinking.  
   
“Well, I’m gonna have a glass of wine and relax in front of the T.V. for a little while. Just let me know if you’re going to be staying.”  
   
I watched as mom walked out of the kitchen with a wine glass in hand. My jaw was still hanging open due to her suggestion. I looked up at Isaac to see my expression mirrored on his face. “Did your mom really just offer for me to stay the night with you?”  
   
“I might be going crazy, but I think so.”  
   
“Would that be okay with you if I were to stay?” He asked looking down at my face to see my reaction.  
   
“Are you seriously asking me that question? Of course you can. I’d love for you to stay. Waking up next to you would be ten times better than just a wake-up call. Give Derek a call and if necessary I’ll make him let you stay by calling in one of the favors he owes me.”  
   
Isaac had his phone out of his pocket in a heartbeat. I laughed at his eagerness as he hit Derek's number and put the phone to his ear. Without wolf hearing I was only going to hear Isaacs' side of the conversation. He must have thought of this, because the moment Derek answered he put the call on speaker phone.  
   
**Phone Convo**  
Isaac:  hey Derek you’re on speaker phone with Lexi and me.  
Derek hesitantly:  okay, why am I on speaker phone  
Isaac: I had a question for you and if you said no to me Lexi said she would pull one of the favors you   
owe her to get you to say yes.  
Derek sighing: what do ya want?  
Isaac: Lexi’s mom invited me to stay the night if I wanted but said I had to clear it through my guardian   
first  
Derek: she seriously invited you to stay? Like in Lexi’s room with her, in the same bed?  
Lexi: I know it shocked both of us too. Please Derek?  
Derek: since you asked nicely, and because I love ya sis, I’ll give ya a bonus. He can stay with you   
tonight and any night you want from now on. By the way Isaac no training tomorrow or Sunday so   
you’re free to do whatever you want, although I can already guess what you’ll be doing.  
Lexi: I’m going to ignore that last comment so I can remain thankful Derek. Love ya too.  
Isaac: thanks Derek, so training on Monday then?  
Derek: yep, don't be late or I may change my mind on you staying with her any night.  
Isaac: No problem, see ya  
**End Convo**  
   
We smiled at each other at the news Derek had given us. A whole weekend together! “I’ll go let mom know you’re staying the night.”  
   
“I’ll finish the dishes while you’re in there. You might want to go put pjs on too, well unless you’re wanting to sleep in your jeans. Then again you could always change in front of me. Yeah, I think I’d like the last choice the best.” Isaac had pulled me into his chest while talking. At his final sentence I playfully smacked his chest while my cheeks yet again turned pink. “I love it when you blush. It makes you that much more beautiful.”  
   
“Thank You. You can sweet talk me all you want but you heard mom as well as I did. Door has to remain open when you’re in my room and there’s no way I’m changing in front of you if there’s a chance my brother could walk by. Plus I’d like to stay on her good side so I can continue waking up next to you.”  
   
Hearing this Isaac smiled, “Well then I’ll just have to wait for a night when she’s not home. But I definitely agree on your reasoning.”  
   
I shook my head at his words as I pulled out of his arms and headed towards the living room. “Hey, mom Derek said Isaac could stay over. When the dishes are finished we’re headed to my room.”  
   
“Night.” I knew that was the only response I was going to get. Glass of wine and her T.V. shows always had the most of her attention on nights like these.  
   
I took Isaac’s advice and headed up the stairs to my room, when I heard Scott call my name. I stopped in front of his door, “What do ya need?”  
   
“I’m only gonna say two things. You could definitely do a lot worse than that and I approve.”  
   
I smirked at my brother, “Knew you’d come around eventually. He’s too sweet to not like.”  
   
“That’s not the reason for me. If he feels anything towards you like I how I feel for Allison I know he’ll be perfect for you.” I saw Scott's head turn slightly to the side as if he was listening to something. I figured Isaac must have been trying to talk to him. Scott smiled in response to something he heard. “Yeah, he’ll be just right for you.”  
   
“What’d he say?”  
   
Scott smirked back at me, “I’m sure he’ll tell you. Now go change before he gets up here. By the way since mom has officially started the wine and T.V. bit, I’m headed out to meet Allison. Remember mom’s home so nasty in the bedroom.”  
   
“Ha Ha, very funny Scott. You two have fun.”  
   
Scott stood up from his seat on the bed, walked over to me and gave me a hug. “See ya sis. I know you won’t have as much fun as me but still, no sex doesn’t have to include everything.”  
   
“Scott!! I can’t believe this. Isn’t it usually the brothers’ job to try and stop the sister from having sex?”  
   
“Usually, but there’s nothing usual about us, sis. Plus, you’ve covered for me with mom quite a bit. I figure I owe you a little leeway. I do have to agree with mom though. Please don't do anything with me home that would just be sick.”  
   
“I’ll make ya a deal then. I’ll continue covering for you with mom, but that means you have to leave if you hear anything start between Isaac and me.”  
   
“Can't pass that up. You’ve got a deal.”  
   
I smiled as Scott jumped out his window. At least one of us would be getting some action tonight. I turned around to head to my room but ran into a wall. This ‘wall’ chuckled and reached out to steady me. I looked up into Isaacs grinning face. “I hate to echo Scott but that conversation was definitely borderline rated R.”  
   
“Nah that was only PG-13 when it comes to us. Those moments like that between us can get pretty nasty sounding at times. I may not be experienced in the actual act, but I can talk dirty with the best of them.” I was a little shocked at how bright Isaac turned at my words, wondering what exactly triggered it. “What’s with the blush?” I asked as we walked into my room. I headed over to my dresser to grab my pjs.  
   
“Ummm…” I had never seen Isaac look so nervous, except the night he told me he loved me. He must have seen the question lingering in my eyes. “It was just your last statement, I wasn’t expecting that.”  
   
“What the talking dirty? You’ve heard me… Oh, you mean about me not being experienced.”  
   
“Yeah, with the way you’ve talked sometimes I just assumed you had.”  
   
“Hold on a sec.” I said as went into the bathroom closing the door halfway and putting on my pajamas. When I finished and turned around Isaac was standing in the doorway with a look of pure desire etched into his face.  
   
“Sorry, you obviously came in here for privacy. I shouldn’t have done that.” His mouth was saying one thing while his eyes were saying something totally different.  
   
“Don't worry, I don't mind. You would have seen it eventually. As to your statement, no I have never had sex before. It just sounds like it at times, as you said, from the way I talk about it. Mom and I have a completely open relationship; we talk about everything, including sex. That’s where all my knowledge comes from.”  
   
“Neither have I, sex I mean.”  
   
“Good. It means we can learn together. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time.” At this point my mouth cracked open wide in a yawn. Even with a nap I was exhausted. I couldn’t believe that it was just this morning that Lydia had been under death threat. This day alone felt like three packed into one. I felt Isaac’s arms wrap around me and suddenly he swept me off my feet. Walking over to the bed, he held me with one arm against his chest as he pulled the covers down then sat me in the middle of the bed.

Isaac pulled his shirt off then climbed in beside me. “Go to sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up. We'll just have to learn at a later time. Love you.”  
   
I wrapped my arm around his waist as his went under my neck and rested on my back. I laid my head down on his chest right above his heart. The steady beating soon had me closing my eyes as the rest of the world disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rated this entire work as explicit but this chapter begins some of the mature and explicit parts. Not every chapter after this will have those themes. Now just a warning I am horrible at writing smut or anything resembling it, you are forewarned, and sorry in advance for it.

I slowly started coming out of the dreamy haze that had taken over my night. I had had the craziest dream last night. If only it had been real. My eyes snapped open as I felt my pillow move. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

I stared up at Isaac in shock. “Oh my god. That was real?”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Mom really did let you stay the night didn’t she?”

“Yep, for some reason she really seemed to like me.”

“Once a person gets to know you, how could they not? You might be a little rough on the outside at first, but once you manage to get past that shell, you’re one of the sweetest persons I know.”

“You’re gonna make me blush with all the complements.”

I smiled at his remark, “What time is it?”

“No idea. Scott came back in about six hours ago, and is sleeping now. As is your mom.” Isaac said this as his head was cocked slightly to the side, as if he was checking the house for sound.

“I have to say I love the benefits of the wolf hearing. I’m also shocked Derek hasn’t called to tease us yet.”

“Actually, he did. You were still sleeping pretty deeply so I answered your phone for you. I didn’t want the ringing to wake you so after we hung up I turned your ringer off.”

“Did you even sleep last night?” I asked looking at him worriedly. 

“Yeah, I fell asleep not long after you did. I’m not the type to be able to sleep long periods at a time though. Growing up, I had to become a very light sleeper. Now as a wolf, with the amplified hearing it can be even worse.”

“Your father?” I asked with a small frown.

“Yeah. That was the main reason. Old habits die hard, I guess.”

I moved my hand off his stomach to his face cupping his cheek in my palm. “I’m so sorry, Isaac. I wish I could have done something.”

“You did. You’re the reason I kept going. I always think back to fifth grade and your stubbornness.” I could see from the look in his eyes and the small smile that he was reliving the memories of us on the playground. “I thank god every day for it. Without it I honestly don't know if I would be here right now. I don't know if I would have had the strength to continue living with dad. When things with him would get really bad I always knew I could turn to you if needed. That knowledge helped me endure anything he dished out to me.” As he continued to tell me all the ways I had helped him, his hands had come up to hold my face cradled in his palms. “That and the hope that someday I would have the courage to tell you how I felt. Then you were the one to tell Derek about me. You’re the reason my life finally feels like its on track, right where I should be.” His thumb swept along my cheek, wiping up the single tear that had leaked out of my eye. “Don’t cry, love. It breaks my heart to see that.”

“If you don't want to see me cry then you’re gonna have to kiss me.”

He didn’t waste a second. His lips connected with mine, completely dominant, as his tongue tangled with mine. He growled deep in his throat as I kissed him back just as passionately. I suddenly felt us shift, and as he pulled away from my lips, I realized he had flipped us over so that I was on my back with him braced above me. All my thoughts scattered as I felt his lips slowly move down my neck. Goosebumps erupted on my flesh as I felt him suck on my collar bone, earning a breathless moan from me. 

“Isaac. Stop, please.” I was so aroused at this point I practically panted his name.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” He looked down at me apprehensively. 

“No, just the opposite.” I still sounded as if I had just run a marathon. “But you said mom was asleep downstairs. We made a promise last night and if you continue to do that, it will get broken.” 

Isaac smirked down at me, “I’m gonna have to remember that spot.” He leaned down so his mouth was right next to my ear as he whispered, “By the way, your scent is completely intoxicating when you’re aroused.” As if to emphasize his words he put his nose next to my neck and inhaled deeply. I saw his eyes go yellow. “Absolutely perfect.” He nuzzled his face into my neck, breathing deep.

I shivered underneath him until I gently pushed his head away, “I’m trying to be good here Isaac and you’re making it extremely difficult. I really want to make sure you get to stay the night again. I can't very well do that if we break our deal with mom on the very first night.”

He sighed deeply but moved so he was laying next to me. “I know and I’m sorry. I can’t help but want you. Just looking at you arouses me. Just thinking anything sexual about you causes the wolf in me to come to the surface.”

“Is that why your eyes turned yellow just then when you sniffed my neck?” 

“Yeah, Derek said that anything sexual would cause that to happen. He also said that the first time we have sex is going to be quite difficult for me because the wolf is going to be very close to the surface. He said that’s its part of claiming our mates. He also said that any time we have sex, because we are mates, I wouldn’t be able to resist ‘marking’ you. Do you know what he meant?”

“This is one subject that Derek has never spoken to me about. I have no idea what he means. Did he explain it to you?”

“Yeah, he knew eventually we would have sex so he wanted me to be prepared for what would happen. He said that I should discuss it with you too, that way nothing would surprise you.” 

I could tell he was a little nervous, “Well we’re on the subject so keep going.”

“He explained that marking you is a compulsion that I won’t be able to withstand. When a wolf finds his mate it’s as necessary as breathing for us to mark them so that any other wolf knows they’re off limits.”

“How do you mark them, what does that even mean?” 

“This is going to sound weird but I guess a good way to illustrate it is how a dog marks his territory. The scent in the urine marks that that area of land as belonging to them. It’s off limits to any other dogs to cross into.”

I’m sure my face looked incredibly confused, “You better not be saying that you have to pee on me.”

Isaac burst out laughing, “No, no. You understand the fact that when Derek bit me and I turned it changed my genetic make-up.” After I nodded he continued, “That means that certain functions of my body have been affected too. Sex is the only time the marking can happen.”

“So you’re saying that the act of sex is how you mark me. Okay but I don't really see how that would mark me.”

“It’s not something that regular people are going to notice, not even you. The only people who will notice it are other werewolves. The mark is a scent given off from my body that passes to yours.”

“Okay that doesn’t sound that bad.” I stretched in bed next to him sitting up. I reached over to the stand where my cell was, grabbing it to check the time. “Whoa, I can’t believe it. It’s already ten in the morning. I guess everybody had the same idea to sleep in.” I looked over at Isaac with a smirk, “You still trying to impress mom by being a keeper?”

“Oh no, that’s your devious look. What are you thinking? And yes I’m still trying to impress your mom; like you said stay on her good side.”

“One way to make her just love you to pieces, make her breakfast. She loves not to have to cook in the morning. As you learned last night if I were to try and do that, we might not have a house left.”

Isaac laughed, “Yeah that could be interesting but not really productive. I know you like your showers in the morning, so why don't you hop in, and I’ll start the cooking. When you come down you get to set the table and make the coffee. You can make the coffee without burning down the house right?”

I huffed at his implication. “Yes I can make the coffee, I’m not that bad. As for the rest, I can definitely work with the plan.” I stood up from the bed and headed for my dresser. Grabbing my jeans and shirt I turned around to look at Isaac as I thought of something. “Do you need to stop by the station, grab some clothes?”

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Especially with the fact that Derek told me I could stay here whenever. Maybe we can go by there later today.”

“Yeah that would be nice, I’d like to see how Erica and everyone else is doing. When you grab your clothes I have a drawer here that doesn’t have anything in it, you can use that. Or, on second thought, you could always walk around naked when that outfit is in the wash.”

“As much as I like that idea, it would still be nice to have some other clothes here too. Your mom might freak if she were to come home to me walking naked around the house.”

“I don't know about that. From what I can see it would be a pretty good view. Just your shirt off makes me want to pounce on you.”

I saw Isaac’s eyes flash yellow as he stood up and stalked over to me dropping his shirt on the bed. “I can tell. As I said your scent is especially fragrant when aroused. It’s addicting.” 

As he was speaking he pulled me tight to his bare chest. His nose and lips buried themselves against my neck for the second time of the morning. I felt his lips latch onto my neck. My knees went weak and it was a good thing he was holding me or I would have collapsed. He tightened his grip on me as I tilted my neck to the side to give him better access. I gasped as I felt him nip me with his teeth. 

“Oh god. You’re gonna have to stop. You’re doing it again.” Again I felt like I was running a marathon.

“I can’t help myself. You smell so good right now. Maybe I should join you in the shower. After all I’m sure I could use one.”

“As much as I like that suggestion, no. You’re just gonna have to be patient. Mom is supposed to work the night shift so we’ll be alone tonight.” 

Isaac growled deep in his throat making me shiver. He pulled back from me and dropped his arms, “Go take your shower. I’ll be down stairs. Man this day is gonna take forever.”

I chuckled at the tone of his voice. “As the saying goes, ‘all good things are worth waiting for.’ I’ll be down to help in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Now, I love you but I don't really trust you at the moment so, out.”

I pushed him towards the door snagging his shirt off the bed on the way. I handed him his shirt and closed the door the moment he was in the hallway. Just to be sure, and to make him laugh since I knew he would hear it, I locked my bathroom door as I walked in. The hot water felt wonderful, relaxing muscles I hadn’t even known were tense. After I finished with that and got dressed, I decided to let my hair dry naturally so it would be wavy. That and I wanted to get downstairs as soon as possible. 

Good to my word, seventeen minutes later I walked into the kitchen to an incredibly delicious smell. I saw Isaac had the eggs, sausage, and the pancake batter out that mom usually cooked with on the weekend. “Wow, you weren’t kidding last night. You really can cook and to top it off it smells scrumptious.” As I teased Isaac, I headed over to the coffee pot only to realize mom had already prepared it last night. All I had to do was turn it on.

“Much like you.” Isaac winked at me. “It should be ready in about five to ten minutes. Do you need to go wake everyone up?”

“Thank you and no. The smell of breakfast cooking will have both of them in here very soon.” Just as I finished saying this mom walked in, still in her pajamas. “Told ya. Although mom probably only came to check to make sure I wasn’t trying to cook.”

“What, did you guys break the rules already and are trying to make-up for it with breakfast?”

“Nice mom, we’re trying to be thoughtful and you automatically jump to that. We were being good last night so no we didn’t for your information. Isaac is cooking to try and live up to your ‘he’s a keeper’ comment from last night.” 

“Well he’s definitely doing a good job of it. It smells delicious. I’ll go wake Scott up.” 

Just as she said this Scott walked in wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “No need already here.”

“Table’s set everything’s ready. What all does everyone want to drink?” I asked, opening the fridge, “We have juice, milk, then the coffee will be done in just a few.”

“Coffee.” Was the unanimous answer.

I smiled and turned to the cupboard with the cups grabbing four and taking them into the table. Isaac finished flipping the last pancake as I walked back in. Each of us grabbed one of the plates as we walked to the table. Breakfast was amazing; Isaac certainly knew how to cook. Thankfully breakfast was not a repeat of dinner, seeing as how mom and Scott were too tired to tease us. 

“So what are your guys’ plans for the day?” mom asked looking at Isaac and me.

“Nothing too special that I know of, other than the fact that Isaac wants to introduce me to Derek.”

“Since you brought it up, at some point I would like to meet Derek.” Scott choked on his coffee at her statement, as Isaac and I both froze.


	14. Chapter 14

“Why do you want to meet him?” Scott was the first to recover from her question.

“Well, he is the person looking after my daughter’s boyfriend. Usually that means that we would meet eventually. I was just wondering when that would happen.” Mom looked a little perplexed with our pause.

“Don't know for sure, he’s somewhat of a loner. He doesn’t socialize much but I will ask him when I see him later. By the way, just to warn you, a couple months ago he was a suspect in a police case. He was exonerated completely but I thought you should know that.” Isaac looked a little uncomfortable telling her this, but he was trying to be honest with her.

“Really, there was only one person that I know of who was a suspect in the past few months.” I saw mom’s eyes go wide as she realized just who we were talking about. “Derek Hale is your guardian? Are you kidding me?” I expected the full on freak out mode any second from the tone of her voice. She must have seen the nervous look in my eyes. “Don't worry, I’m not gonna freak and say you can’t see Isaac; I’m just a little worried here.”

“Trust me Melissa, Derek is ten times better than what my father was. He could never do what he had been accused of. In truth, the reason he was suspected was because he was trying to look for the perpetrator himself and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So far I really like living with him.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Maybe you should invite him to dinner sometime this week.” 

“Really? You sure ‘bout that?” I could tell Scott was not liking that idea. 

“Yeah, absolutely. It’s only natural, I’m curious as to who is looking after Isaac.” Mom stood as she said this gathering the dishes that were on the table. “You guys made breakfast, so I guess I get to do dishes.”

“Or you could make Scott do them.” At my words I received a death glare from Scott. “So you don't mind if Isaac takes me to meet Derek do you?”

“Go right ahead. Do you need the car?” 

“That would be nice if you don't mind.”

“No problem; just remember I need the car by eight, I have the night shift at work tonight. So don't stay out too late with whatever else you decide to do.”

“Kay, I’m gonna grab a few things from my room then we’re gonna head out. Love ya”

“Love ya too. Have fun. See ya later Isaac.”

Isaac followed me as I headed up the stairs. Once in my room I grabbed my cell and shoved it into my pocket. I also grabbed my wallet as I wasn’t sure what exactly we were going to do for the day. 

“You might want to grab a blanket. I have a surprise for you today.”

I turned back towards Isaac who was still in my doorway. “What do you mean? What do you have planned?”

“After we go get some of my clothes, I’m taking you somewhere and I thought you’d appreciate the advice. And no I’m not going to tell you anything more than that and all the pleading in the world won't change that.” Isaac smirked at the look on my face. He already knew me too well.

“Okay, okay. I learned from the last time: you’re not gonna tell me anything. Okay, does it need to be like a comforter or just like a sheet?”

“A sheet would work but you might want something heavier than that. I know you’re fishing for details so that’s all I’m gonna give you.” He laughed at the pout I had on my face. “That won't work. There’s that devious look again. What are you thinking?”

I smiled mischievously, “Just that I do know a way to get you tell me a little more.”

“That’s my cue; before you get me I’m gonna go start the car. I’ll wait for you out there.” Isaac was already backing away from me. “I already know which of us would win in that situation.”

I chuckled as Isaac took off like a bat out a hell away from me. I went into my bathroom and grabbed a comforter out of the cupboard and packed it into my backpack. No need for mom or Scott to see that and read something into it. I wondered what exactly he had planned other than perhaps the obvious. I grabbed a couple other things I thought I might need throughout the day, then headed back downstairs.

Like he had said, Isaac was already waiting in the car, sitting in the passenger seat. I threw the backpack in the backseat and climbed in. After we got out onto the main road, Isaac grabbed my hand. I wondered what exactly he wanted but as he just held it, I realized he just wanted that connection with me. I smiled over at him loving the fact that he was always so sweet around me. Isaac was ready to jump out when we pulled up to the gate of the station but Boyd was already waiting for us. He already had the gate open and waved me through. “How did he know we were here?”

“I texted Erica before I started cooking breakfast, telling her that we were coming over. I was also getting her help with what I have planned for this afternoon.”

I nodded my head in response as I saw Derek and Erica walk out of the underground. I turned the car off just as Erica opened my door. She practically pulled me out of the car to hug me. “Wow, what’s with all the love.” 

“Just wanted to say thank you again. I’m really loving the whole werewolf thing.”

“I’m glad and may I say it suits you very well.”

“I have to say, I’m incredibly shocked.” Derek said smirking.

“What do you mean?” I asked looking at him slightly confused by the look on his face. 

“I was fully expecting you to smell quite different this morning, but you smell the same as always.”

I could tell from the lascivious look on his face, he was referring to Isaac marking me. “No worries, I’m sure that will change tonight.” I replied with a completely straight face.

Isaac and I both laughed as Derek blinked, obviously a little shocked that neither of us had blushed and with the implications of my reply. The fact that I wasn’t lying either probably had a bearing on it too. He recovered quite fast from that little tidbit of news. “So, not that I mind you guys coming over, what are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you for a couple days.”

“Yeah, we weren’t planning on coming over either but if I’m going to be staying the nights with Lexi, we both figured I should pick up some clothes so I’m not wearing the same thing over and over. Also I need to pick something up that I was having Erica help me with.”

“Yeah, I put it in the car downstairs where you keep all your stuff.” 

“Thanks again. I’ll be right back.” Isaac said as he started off towards the door leading to the underground.

“I still can't believe your mom let him stay the night with you. That totally shocked me, I didn’t think your mom was the type to allow that.” Derek's voice still sounded a little stunned.

“Mom has never been the type to be extremely restrictive. She knew that eventually both Scott and I would become sexually active. She also knew that she wouldn’t really be able to stop it from happening, so she just prepared us both as much as she could.”

“Wow, I would truly not expect that of her. At least not with how Scott sneaks around with Allison.”

“Yeah that’s not about mom’s view on sex. That is about Allison’s parents and the fact that if mom knew about them dating and such, she would insist that she go on birth control. She would even go to Allison’s parents to talk about it and that would lead to trouble for Scott.”

“Wow, you’re lucky. Most moms, mine included, completely disapprove of sex at our age.” Erica looked just as shocked that my mom was so cool on the subject.

“Yeah she’s the best. As she says she's just being practical rather than deluded. Couldn’t have hoped for a better mom. That and the fact that she would view herself as a hypocrite if she forbade Scott and me from having sex when she herself was younger than the both of us when she started. Oh by the way, completely changing the subject here, my mom wants to meet you Derek.”

“What? Why on earth would she want to meet me?”

“She asked who Isaac’s guardian was last night, and then this morning at breakfast she asked to meet you saying and I quote: ‘he is the person looking after my daughter’s boyfriend. Usually that means that we would meet eventually.’ Scott almost choked on his coffee when she said that.”

“Does she know who I am? That I was a fugitive for little bit there.” Derek looked uncomfortable with the notion of meeting my mom.

“Yeah, Isaac explained who you were and that you were actually innocent of the charges. Why do you look worried about meeting her? Isaac is my boyfriend and even he wasn’t this concerned about it.” 

At this point Isaac was back with us. As he opened the car door, putting his backpack and another bag in the back seat with mine, he continued on my point. “No need to be nervous Derek. Her mom is the coolest. Plus you could learn a thing or two from her. She made Lexi speechless more than once last night.”

“Hmm, that might be worth it. I could always use some new material to tease you guys with. Have fun; don't do anything I wouldn’t do.” Derek said the last part as he noticed that Isaac and I were headed towards my car.

“That means we can do just about anything Derek, you realize that don't you.”

“Oh shut up and leave already.”

Isaac and I laughed again at him as we climbed into the car. Boyd jogged back over to the gate so that Isaac wouldn’t have to get out; he waved at us as we drove out. “So where we headed and what are we doing?” 

“I’m taking you on our first official date. Take a left here and head out to the Beacon Hills Viewpoint.”

“What’s out there? And what was in the second bag you had?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“That’s it, that’s all you’re gonna give me. You’re gonna kill me with the unsatisfied curiosity.”

He chuckled at my whiny tone. “Yep that’s all I’m gonna say, and I highly doubt it’ll kill you. Last time I checked, which was this morning, you weren’t a cat.”

“Very funny.” 

Once we were back on the main road, Isaac once again grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together as I drove one handed. I pulled up to the gate barring the viewpoint from motorized vehicles. We both grabbed our bags we would need from the back seat before I locked the doors. I noticed he didn’t head straight for the viewpoint which puzzled me for a moment. Then I realized what our date would be. 

When I stopped at Isaac’s side he looked down at me and noticed my huge grin, “What’s with the huge smile?”

“You remembered.” I knew my eyes were showing the love that had just swelled up within me at the wonderful thing he was doing for me.

His face softened as he continued to look down at me. “Yeah, you love to hike and backpack. It’s one of your favorite past times. You said it always helps to clear your mind and give you a new outlook whenever you’re feeling overwhelmed or anything of the sort. That and you love being out in the fresh air.”

“I still can't believe how much attention you’ve paid over the years. You constantly amaze me.”

“The fact that I’m in love with you means that it was basically necessary. Now we better get going if we’re going to get to where I’m planning on.” I raised an eyebrow in question of his statement. “Did you think that the hike was the only part of the date? I saved the best part for last. As I said before, you’re just going to have to wait to see.”

“Okay let’s go, I’m ready for my surprise.” 

I had been down the path Isaac had chosen but it had been almost a year; so it seemed like a perfectly new trail to me. I was still a little in awe of how much he tried to cater to my wants. He really was perfect, at least to me. We had been hiking side by side for at least two hours when Isaac suddenly grabbed my hand, effectively pulling me to a stop. “We’re here. Well almost.”

I suddenly realized what the surprise was, “We’re picnicking aren’t we? That’s why you told me to pack a blanket isn’t it?”

“How could you tell just from where I stopped us?”He looked a little astonished that I had figured it out.

“I only figured it out because on certain trails, like this one, I go off the trail when something catches my eye. Last year when I hiked this I found a clearing not too far from here that overlooks the city.”

“Well at least I was able to keep you in the dark this long. I really wasn’t sure if I would be able to resist telling you as you continually needled at me.”

“I’m kinda glad you did; it made it that much more exciting.”

“Come on, let’s go. Foods gonna go bad if we don't eat it soon.”

“I take it that this is what Erica was doing for you this morning.”

“Yeah, when I told her what I wanted to do she was completely happy to help. She also said that you would love it.”

As we stepped into the clearing I noticed how different it was compared to my last visit. Last time I had come just as winter was ending. Right now it was closer to spring and the clearing was in bloom with all kinds of flowers. It was beautiful. Before I had a chance to do anything, Isaac reached behind me and I felt him pulling the blanket out of my bag. He spread it out on the ground before pulling his own bag off and setting it down. Sitting down next to the bag he patted the spot next to him as he started pulling the food out. 

“Hope you’re hungry.”

I smirked at his words thinking about yesterday. I didn’t really know if he meant that in more ways than one but, “I’m Starving.”


	15. Chapter 15

The food was wonderful, he may have not made it himself but it was still good. We had already been in the clearing for a good hour; time just seemed to fly by when I was with him. We were now laying on our backs our hands entwined looking up at the sky pointing out the different cloud formations. Corny, I know, but it was just so sweet of him to do this.

Isaac suddenly sat upright, “I forgot, Erica said that Derek sent a gift for the both of us.” He used our entwined hands to pull me up as well.

“Knowing Derek, I can already guess what he sent.” I was blushing just thinking of it.

“Why would what he sent make you blush Lexi?”

“I’m sure it’s in the bottom of the bag, go ahead and pull it out. Just remember I warned you.”

Isaac still looked completely baffled as to what it was. He reached his hand down to the bottom of the bag as I suggested. I saw his jaw drop open as he looked at what was in his hand: a box of condoms. “Oh God; he’s just getting worse the longer we date isn’t he?”

“Told ya, although in truth we don't have to use them if you don't want to.” At this statement Isaac looked at me even more confused than he had when I had said I knew what the gift was. His eyebrow arched in a silent question. “Remember, my mom’s cool with the whole sex subject. I’ve been on birth control since I was fifteen. ‘Just in case’ she always said. Never had to worry about it, but now I’m thankful she insisted.”

“Oh man; your scent just changed again.” I saw his eyes flash yellow as he took a deep breath.

“I can't help that. It’s the same for me as it is for you. Anytime something sexual is mentioned I get turned on. Just thinking about it does that to me.”

“Derek said that this would probably happen. The mate of the werewolf is just as affected as the wolf when it comes to the sexual side of the bond.”

“I know a sure way to fix that, at least for the moment.” 

Before Isaac could even ask me what I meant I pulled his head down and kissed him. He responded instantly, deepening the kiss even further as he pulled me flush against his chest and into his lap. He pulled away from my lips suddenly, panting. “Are you sure? We don't have to Lexi. This actually wasn't my plan when I said to bring a blanket. We can wait, I don't want you to feel like we have to.”

“If you replay that moment, I was the one who pulled your lips to mine; and I’m going to do it again.”

I saw his eyes turn fully yellow as his lips connected with mine again. Minutes later we pulled apart panting, out of breath. His lips slowly moved down my neck. “I told you I’d have to remember that spot.” He whispered against my neck just as he started sucking on my collar bone. I moaned his name loudly completely aroused as he nipped me with his teeth as well. I felt his groan vibrate against my chest when my hand instinctively tightened on what it was holding; which just happened to be the curls on the back of his neck.

He pulled back slightly to look at my face. “Damn, your scent just gets better the hotter you get.” He was breathing just as hard as I was. 

I was already too aroused to respond so I reached for the hem of his shirt. He put his arms over his head as I pulled his shirt off. I traced my fingers down his chest outlining each of his muscles. He shivered underneath my exploring hands. I looked up into his face as he started returning the favor with my shirt. His face had almost completely morphed into his wolf form; but he still looked just as gorgeous as ever to me. I leaned up after he had removed my shirt attaching our lips together again. 

I felt us move as we were kissing; I realized he was laying me down as my back came into contact with the comforter. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hips settled onto mine. I sighed at the contact arching up against his chest. I felt Isaac’s arms brace himself above me, allowing me to reach between us and undo both our pants pushing his off his hips as well. Isaac sat up pulling my jeans down and off my hips. His eyes trained on the flesh he was revealing with pure lust carved into his face. I knew his look was mirrored on my face too. He kissed his way back up my body starting at my hip and ending at my neck. He again sucked on my neck gaining another loud moan of his name.

“Oh god, Isaac please, you’re killing me here.” I was barely able to get the sentence out I was so focused on the pleasure. 

“Derek warned me that your first time could be painful. He said the best way to avoid that or at least lessen it would be to make sure you were as aroused as possible. As I said I don't want to hurt you so that’s what I’m doing.” He still had a look of absolute desire but concern was now laced with it as well.

“I think you’ve managed that. I can barely speak here.” 

He chuckled at my statement. “Let’s just make sure of that.”

I was about to respond when I felt his fingers start exploring me. All thought process went out the window as I felt a finger slide into me and another start rubbing on just the right spot. I gripped his shoulders hard, fighting to hold back a cry of pleasure. I buried my face in Isaac’s neck as the pleasure increased making me groan. Isaac nipped my neck at exactly the moment the pleasure peaked causing me to cry out his name.

As my mind came back to reality, I felt his hips aligning with mine. By this point my body was still slightly limp from the pleasure he had already given me. He laced his fingers with mine on one hand while his other helped to hold my hips. He continued to stare into my eyes as I felt him start to slide in slowly not stopping until our hips touched again.

I cried out again this time in shock and slight pain, my muscles clenching at the sting of pain. I shifted under him trying to relieve the pain only to make myself wince. He groaned deep in his chest, “Please don't move.”

The tension in his voice caused me to look up at his face. He had now gone fully wolf. The pain faded from my mind as I realized he was having trouble. Derek had warned him that the wolf would be extremely close to the surface the first time we had sex. I cupped his cheeks in the palms of my hands, “Isaac, what’s wrong?” 

He opened his eyes at my question; they were fully yellow and shining. “Nothing really, the wolf in me is trying to get me to fully claim you while I’m trying to wait; I don't want you in anymore pain.”

“I’m okay now. It mainly shocked me, I wasn’t fully expecting that much pain. Mom said it usually is just a slight burn not an actual jolt of pain.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

The look I gave him must have convinced him. There was still a slight amount of pain as I felt him pull out slightly only to moan in pleasure as he moved very slowly to slide back in. It must have been just as good for him because I could feel his continuous growl vibrating against my chest. His pace increased as he could tell from the sounds I was making that there was finally no pain. My hands moved of their own accord back to his shoulders gripping tightly as the pleasure increased again. I couldn’t believe the pleasure such a simple act could bring. 

I looked back up at Isaac’s face to see that his eyes were very slowly draining back to their natural blue color; his fangs had also receded. The wolf must have been satiated with what was happening between us. Before that thought even finished my hands clenched on Isaac’s shoulders as I felt his fingers brush close to where we were joined rubbing that small bundle of nerves perfectly. My body practically exploded as the cry of pleasure I had been holding back escaped. I heard Isaac groan my name as the same thing happened to him, his body releasing into mine.

Isaac suddenly slumped down onto me, all his strength sapped. I gasped at his weight only to have him roll us over so I was lying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. “I had no idea it would be that intense.” He gasped out still panting from our exertion.

“Even with mom fully discussing it with me neither did I.” I too was panting.

As we had shared our intense moments neither of us realized that the sun had begun to sink down in the horizon. I suddenly sat up noticing that the sun was no longer shining on us. “Oh crap! Isaac, we have to get home. Mom needs the car by seven forty-five to get to work.” I pulled my cell from my pocket as I slipped my jeans back on. “Shit, it’s already six o’clock. How the hell are we going to get back on time? We hiked for nearly two hours to get here.”

“No worries, I got it covered.” He said putting the comforter back into its bag, as well as stuffing the empty food bag in there with it.

I looked over at him a little perplexed at how he could be so blasé about the potential crisis. “You do realize that she might take this opportunity to forbid us from taking the car on any other dates, right? I don't know about you but I would really like to not have to hitch a ride from Derek anytime we want to go anywhere.”

“Like I said, I got it covered as long as you can hold the backpack.” He handed it to me as he turned his back to me. “Climb on.”

“Seriously, you sure you can handle that?”

“You don't weight that much Lexi. Climb on unless you want to be late getting back.”

I sighed but walked up to him. I put my arms up as his hands clamped onto my thighs and lifted me up so I was resting on his back. “Now lock your legs around my waist and hold on tight.”

I complied. As soon as he felt me tighten my grip, he took off faster than I would have ever thought he could. It was incredible, to say the least, that he could move this fast especially with me on his back. He was right, he did have it covered; we were back at the car with forty-five minutes to spare. We pulled into the driveway at seven thirty; perfect timing. “I have to say that was amazing. I knew you guys could move fast but I’ve never actually experienced it first hand before.”

“We can move even faster when we run on hands and feet.”

“That’s what Scott always says too.” 

At this point I opened the front door just as Scott was about to open it for us. Scott looked at me then slightly wrinkled his nose. “Well at least you upheld your promise. It wasn’t in the house with either of us home.”

My cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as I realized he could tell what we had done earlier this afternoon. “Yeah and how long did it take you to mark Allison, Scott?”

“Ummm…” I could tell he was a little shocked I had turned the question around on him so fast. “Okay I’ll shut up now.”

“That’s what I thought.” I laughed at the expression on his face. 

“I still have to be big brother here: you did use protection didn’t you.” 

“No worries Scott. Mom’s way ahead of you on that one. Which reminds me; MOM, we’re back car’s all yours.” I shouted the last part knowing she was probably still in her room finishing getting dressed. 

“Thanks I’ll be out in a sec. Leftovers are in the fridge.” I heard her muffled reply coming from her bedroom confirming my thought.

“You hungry Isaac?” I regretted the question the moment it came out. 

He smirked down at me while I noticed that his eyes had gone slightly yellow. “Always.” His voice had gone deep with a hint of a growl, making me shiver.

“Dude, please save that for when I’m not here. I don't really need that image in my head. It’s bad enough knowing you’ve already marked her.”

“Remember our deal brother: you don't want to hear anything, leave when it starts.” 

“Great, now the only time I’m gonna have at home is when mom is to.” 

“Probably.” Isaac and I both said at the same time. 

Isaac continued on that thought, “Well unless you know of any other trails that have clearings Lexi and I could hike too.”

“I’ll get right on that.” You could practically see the sarcasm dripping from Scott’s words. Isaac and I both burst out laughing at that and the look he gave us. 

He turned and headed for the stairs just as mom chose to walk in. “So, how did your date go?”

“He took me hiking and for a picnic.”

“Every time Isaac. You continue to live up to my ‘keeper’ comment don't you?”

“I try.” He said smirking back at her. 

Mom left after that grabbing the keys out of my hands and telling us she loved us and would see us in the morning. Scott came back down stairs, “I’m gonna go ahead and leave right now. I’m staying with Stiles since Allison’s family is trying to train her tonight. See ya in the morning.”

As the door closed behind Scott my cell started ringing. “Oh great it’s Derek. Ready for the teasing to start?”

I had never seen such a devilish look on Isaac’s face before, “Just follow my lead here.”

He motioned for me to answer the phone. Just as I put the phone to my ear Isaac leaned down and sucked on my collar bone. “Oh god.” I moaned, my head tilting back of its own accord to give him better access. 'How could the collar bone be such an errogenous zone' I wondered to myself.

“Uhhh… Lexi y-you there?” I had never heard Derek’s voice sound so uncertain or uncomfortable. 

“Isaac, stop I gotta get the phone.” I was out of breath from Isaac still licking and nipping my neck. 

“They’ll call back later if it’s important. Just leave it.” His voice was a deep growl and I realized that as much as he meant this as a joke on Derek he was also completely serious. 

“Okay, obviously you’re busy. Call me later.” I could hear the smirk in Derek's voice as he said this.

As soon as Derek hung up Isaac swept me up into his arms. “We haven’t tried the bed yet and I’m hungry for another round with my mate.”

“Hmm, sounds like a good idea to me.” He needed no other encouragement as he headed for the stairs


	16. Chapter 16

Isaac and I woke up Sunday morning to Derek’s ringtone playing on my phone. 

**Phone Convo**  
Me: "Why on earth are you calling me this early?  
Derek already laughing on the other end: "Lexi don’t be so grumpy, its ten thirty in the morning. It’s not   
my fault you were up all night screaming. Well I assume it was all night; you didn’t call me back."  
Isaac speaking over my shoulder: "did you really expect us to call you back last night?  
Derek: "not really, just had to start the teasing somewhere. I could have went with my first thought: do I   
need to get Isaac another box of condoms?  
Me: "actually you didn’t need to buy him the first box, we didn’t even open it." At this statement it went completely quiet on the other end of the line. "Derek, you there?"  
Derek sounding slightly incredulous and very angry: "what the hell were you thinking?! Lexi you could   
get pregnant! Why else do you think I put those in there?"  
Me: "cool your jets there alpha, we were protected. Remember cool mom here. Two words: Birth   
Control. No way would I want a kid at my age. Now in a few years maybe."

At my words I was expecting Isaac to cringe or at least look slightly uncomfortable, but to my shock, his arm tightened around my waist. "I was thinking more like two or three. That applies to years as well as how many kids."

Derek now slightly annoyed: "guys pay attention; you can talk about your love life and future later."  
Me: "sorry 'bout that. What do you need?"  
Derek: "Isaac’s phone must be on silent or something. I was just calling to put him on notice. I may need him as back up later tonight. I'm hunting the kanima and if I find it I'm gonna need someone to watch my back. Out of Boyd, Erica and him, Isaac is definitely the best fighter. Are you gonna be okay   
with that?"  
Me: "why you asking me that question? Isaac is the one you need to talk to about that."  
Derek: "yes but you are also capable of stopping him. Remember you're his anchor, I just want to   
make sure you won’t do that."  
Me sighing: "I don’t really agree with you on the whole killing him thing, but I understand that you can’t just let him run the streets wild killing whenever and whoever. No I'm not going to interfere in that. Now if you were to find a way to save him and you tried to kill him anyway, that’s when we would have a problem Derek."  
Derek: "kay I'll remember that. I'll let you guys go now..."  
**End Convo**

I hung up before Derek could try to tease us further. I rolled so I was on back looking up at Isaac, and started laughing. When he raised his eyebrows in question, "My god, you should see your hair right now; we did a number on it last night. I didn’t know curly hair could actually stand straight up."

"Your one to talk. Yours looks like a rats nest." His fingers started running through my hair, trying to get the tangles out. I gasped as his fingers hit a tangle and pulled my hair. "Sorry, it’s in pretty bad shape."

"No worries, some conditioner in the shower will take 'em right out. You want to join me?"

"I don’t know if that’s a good idea, your mom and Scott are both home."

"Oh my god Isaac, you've got to be kidding me." I was grinning but serious at the same time. "I forget how many times you had me last night, aren’t you satisfied by now. Besides I'm a little sore right now."

The moment I said I was sore, Isaac's face went from teasingly hungry to pure concern. "Oh god, did I hurt you? Shit, I'm so sorry Lexi. You should have told me to stop; you know I would have in a heartbeat."

"I know you would have." I put my hand to his cheek, caressing the side of his face. "Don’t worry, mom said it was completely normal to be sore after the first time. Every girl feels the same way Isaac, no matter how gentle the man is."

"Are you absolutely sure I didn’t hurt you?" Isaac's eyes were still full of worry.

"I'm fine Isaac, nothing a hot shower can’t cure. Now come on, I'm sure we both could use one."

He let me pull him up so he was sitting next to me. Before I had a chance to stand up Isaac buried his nose against my neck inhaling deeply. "Admiring your handiwork?"

Yes." His voice sounded very smug and satisfied. Then his voice went soft and deep, the tone that he knew I loved. "But you know how much I love just smelling you. You scent just calms me. I swear, I could be in a killing rage and it would still calm me."

"Good to know I'm your personal Zen garden. Now come on, I really want that shower." 

He chuckled at my whiny tone but complied, standing up. My eyes popped open wide; I had forgotten that he only had his boxers on since I had stolen his shirt. 'What a veiw' I thought to myself as I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I heard Isaac chuckle behind me so I turned back towards him. "What?"

"I have to say, I like you wearing my shirt, but it completely engulfs you. You look a lot smaller than usual with it on."

I smiled at him mischievously, "You're gonna have to get used to me wearing your shirts. They're extremely comfy; I may have to raid your shirt collection."

The look he gave me was completely possessive. "Go right ahead, I can always by more for myself, and I really like you wearing it."

"I can tell you're eyes turned slightly while you said that. I love that I can do that to you too." I winked at him, then turned back to grab a pair of jeans. I picked my bra up off the floor on the way to the bathroom, Isaac following me. We climbed into the shower together, washing each other’s hair. Isaac turned me around as he started soaping my back. I groaned when he started on my shoulders causing him to pause. I saw him set the soap down then suddenly felt his hands kneading into my shoulders. My head fell forward my neck going completely limp as he continued to massage it. After a few minutes of this I spoke up, "Stop Isaac, waters gonna get cold if we take any longer."

"Okay." I heard him sigh. "Remind me to do that later, your neck and shoulders are extremely tight." 

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer. I love getting massages."

"No problem, all you gotta do is ask. I'll always be happy to give you one." I could hear the truthfulness of his words, but I could also hear the heat building in his voice. 

As Isaac and I were wrapping ourselves in towels I heard mom knock on the bathroom door. "You guys descent?" I saw Isaac's cheeks flush slightly pink.

"Hold on a sec mom. We just got out of the shower. What did you need?" 

"I was just letting you know breakfast is on the table, come on down."

"K, we'll be down in a minute. Thanks."

"Do you think she knows what we did yesterday?"

"Isaac, she's my mom. She always knows when something new is up with me. I'm still shocked that she hasn’t noticed me being distracted by all the supernatural stuff going on, of which I am very thankful. I don’t know how she would deal with it if she found out her son is a werewolf let alone that her daughters' boyfriend and best friends are werewolves too. That might be a little too much information for her to handle. Other than that though she sees through me like an x-ray machine. She probably knew yesterday and just didn’t want to embarrass us. I'm sure we'll hear about it at breakfast, either that or she'll be nice and talk to me later."

Isaac blushed slightly deeper, thinking about the fact that my mom knew we had had sex yesterday. "That's gonna be slightly awkward."

"Don’t worry about it, if you want I can circumvent the talk until you’re not in the house."

"No I gotta live up to my name with her. If she wants to discuss it with both of us, she can."

“Just another reason I love you. Most guys would want to throw me to the wolves for that discussion." I was smirking up at Isaac.

He laughed at my word use. "How long have you been waiting to use that?"

We both laughed as we headed for the bathroom door after finishing getting dressed. We came out of my room just as Scott came out of his. All of us headed down the stairs, following our noses to the food mom had already placed on the table. Breakfast was just as good as yesterdays. Mom decided to take pity on us and not question us about yesterday. At least I thought she had, then as we were getting up from the table she asked me to help her with the dishes. 'Oh great, here it comes.' I thought as I followed her into the kitchen.

"So, we didn’t have time to discuss your date last night before I had to go to work. How was it?"

"Are you truly asking how it was or are you fishing for certain details?"

She started laughing instantly, "You know me too well. Yes I'm fishing for details."

"As to the question that is burning in your thoughts, yes we did." I knew I was blushing slightly. A thought just popped into my head and I had to tease her with it, knowing it would make her drop the subject. "And that is all I'm going to say. If you want more details than that get on the internet or get your own love life."

She chuckled at my statement, "Okay, I get it. That’s all I really wanted to know. I also have to be mom: just want to make sure you guys used protection."

"Yes we did, I'm still on the birth control you wanted me to go on. I'm not that stupid mom." 

"I know you're not honey, I just have to be a mom and make sure."

"I understand. Derek, Isaac's guardian, did the same thing this morning. He even packed Isaac a box of condoms for that same reason."

"Wow, that's a smart man right there. How old is he?"

My mouth dropped open at her question, “Down mama, he's like twenty four at the oldest. When I said get your own love life I didn’t think you'd try so fast." 

Mom shocked me completely when she blushed at my teasing jab. "Honey, I may have two kids and be in my early thirties, but I still have needs."

Now it was my turn to blush, "Jeez mom, that’s way too much information. I don’t need that mental image. Now I know why you wanted me to invite him to dinner."

"Oh be quiet. Go do something with Isaac and stop teasing me."

"Okay love ya mom." I was still chuckling as I exited the room. 

As soon as I passed through the door to the hallway, Isaac pulled me into his arms. "That wasn’t nearly as bad as I was thinking it would be. Although the part about Derek was a little weird."

“No kidding, that is not a mental image I ever wanted in my head. I can see her point though. I hate to think what she’s gonna do when she meets him. You know I love you but Derek oozes sensuality; mom wouldn’t stand a chance against him.” 

At this point we were walking past Scott's room, “Is that Derek's plan to get me in his pack? Seduce mom or something.”

“Scott you really think Derek would do that?” Isaac sounded quite defensive as he asked that.

Just as he finished his question I butted in before Scott could reply, “Scott, I’ve told you time and time again: Derek is not the enemy. He is nothing like Peter was. He knows not to involve mom in this. I made that perfectly clear to him from the beginning. And like I’ve said before, if you really want to know Derek's plan I suggest you join his pack. He knows Allison is your anchor; he understands that you have to have her in your life. Nothing came come between a wolf and his mate; not even an alpha.”

Scott stunned me when he answered me, “I have been thinking about joining his pack.”

“Seriously, when did that happen?”

Scott looked at Isaac apprehensively, “Can I trust you guys with a secret? You can't even tell Derek.”

“I can guarantee that.” When Isaac looked at me uneasily I continued, “As long as it won't endanger the pack or Derek's safety.”

“It might, but I’ve already begun steps to circumvent any permanent damage from being done. Come in and close the door. We don't want mom overhearing this.”

“So, what made you rethink joining the pack?” I questioned again as Isaac and I sat on the floor.

He glanced at Isaac again before continuing, “You know that Allison’s grandfather came into town after Kate dying. He’s the patriarch hunter of the family and he has decided that the Code no longer applies. He found out about me being a werewolf and threatened mom if I didn’t do what he said. He’s told me that if I do everything he says he’ll let me live and be with Allison.”

“Please tell me that’s not all of your plan, cause that definitely sounds like it will endanger the pack. I won't allow that Scott; they’re my friends. I can't just stand by and watch them die if I have information that can save them.”

“You didn’t let me finish. I already know what Gerard wants without him even telling me. He wants the bite from Derek because he’s dying.” 

“I thought that went against everything a hunter stands for. They’re supposed to kill themselves if they get bitten.” 

“Like I said he no longer follows the Code. After he receives the bite I know he plans on using the abilities to kill Derek and any other werewolf that crosses his path. With Deaton’s help though, I’ve found a way to make sure the bite doesn’t change him; it will most likely kill him. We’re replacing his pills that he pops every day with Mountain Ash.” He looked very happy with himself as he told us this.

“Wow, Scott I’m so proud of you right now. I thought I was the plan maker of the family. That one almost outshines any I could have come up with.”

“Thank you sis; I didn’t come up with it completely on my own though. Deaton did help, he suggested the Mountain Ash.”

“It sounds like you have all the bases covered with Gerard at least. How’s everything with trying to find the Kanima or I guess really it’s Jackson.”

“Stiles and I are going out tonight to try to find him and contain him until we find a way to save him.”

“I like that plan a lot better than Derek's. He just wants to kill him. I know Derek means well but still Jackson doesn’t even know what he’s doing. For the first time in my life I find myself feeling sorry for him.”

“That’s the bargaining chip I’m going to use when I join the pack. If I do join we have to try and save Jackson not just kill him.”

“I can practically guarantee he’ll accept the terms. Did you know Derek views you as a little brother? He always tells me you remind him of his brother, the one that was only a couple years younger than him. The one he was actually closest to even though he was human.”

“Really? I had no idea.” He looked a little bewildered when I said that.

“See, I told you he’s not all bad.”

“I’m beginning to see that sis.”


	17. Chapter 17

We had spent most of the day lounging around, trying to be quiet since mom had gone to bed not long after breakfast. My mind continually played over the plan that Scott had outlined for us. In my mind there were so many ways it could go wrong. Isaac and I even discussed if there were any other things we could think to add to it to make it better. I was so excited that he was finally starting to see the side of Derek that I knew. I just hoped he was telling me the truth when he said that.

At this point, in the late evening, Isaac and I were lying on my bed with my favorite movie on: Aliens. Suddenly Isaac sat up, “You forgot to remind me Lexi.”

I was completely confused, “About what?”

“Your massage. Lay down front first, your head at the foot of the bed so you can watch your movie too.”

I complied quite quickly; who the heck in their right mind passes up a free massage. Not me that’s for sure. “Before you start, do you mind using some oils when you rub my neck? I have relaxation ones in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom.”

He answered me by going into the bathroom, “Which one do you want, you’ve got lavender or vanilla?”

“The vanilla please.” I said taking his shirt off and lying back down.

He came back in moments later, bottle in hand. He noticed my shirt was off and I could see his eyes widen just a little. He climbed back up on the bed, squirting some of the oil onto my shoulders. The moment his fingers started kneading into my back I groaned loudly. 

Suddenly we heard mom shout out from downstairs, “Remember, I said nothing happens while I’m home. I don't want to hear that.”

I laughed, “Don't worry mom, nothing’s happening Isaac is just giving me a massage, like he promised earlier.”

I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs; she obviously wanted to make sure of my words. I looked up from the T.V. screen as she walked through my doorway. 

“Man Isaac, your taking this keeper thing the whole way aren’t you? Keep this up and I may just decide to try and steal you from Lexi.” She was smirking, obviously trying to joke with us.

“That’s a little disgusting mom, Isaac’s half your age…” A groan interrupted me teasing mom back as Isaac’s fingers dug into a particularly tight spot along my shoulder blade. “And no stealing, find your own keeper; this one is taken with no hope of being stolen.” I was cut off again as he continued to work on the spot he had just found.

“I have to agree with Lexi on that part. You’d have to kill me to pry me away from her. It took me two years to finally tell her that I loved her; there’s no chance I’d give her up now that I have her.”

“Why can't grown men see things that way?” I laughed at her whiney comment which then turned into another groan. “Wow, Isaac I think you’ve finally found a way to keep her quiet without having to gag her.”

“Very funny mom.” I said as I felt the bed shake with Isaac’s silent laughter.

“Okay I’ll leave you two alone, just remember not while I’m in the house. Oh wait, did you guys invite Derek over for dinner?”

“Yes we did, yesterday, when we stopped by to pick up some of Isaac’s things. He can't this weekend but maybe this week or sometime next weekend. And wonderful subject change by the way: from sex to Derek. I see where your mind is at today. Oh I forgot to ask earlier do you mind if Isaac stays here tonight again.”

“Yeah that’s fine, and let me know when Derek wants to come over. Which reminds me, is Derek okay with him staying again?” she completely avoided my teasing jab.

“Mom, if you’re wanting to impress, make your lasagna. That stuff could win anybody over, even if they were a vegetarian.” I could see the question building in her eyes after I said that and assured her, “No Derek is not a vegetarian, don't worry. And when we talked to Derek yesterday, after meeting me, he said that Isaac could stay with me and vice versa anytime we wanted.”

“That’s good, and I’ll take your lasagna suggestion into consideration. That was also very nice of Derek. Love ya.” Mom said the last part as she walked back out of my room. 

When we heard her footsteps going down the stairs, Isaac spoke up, “I’m gonna say it again, your mom is the coolest.”

“Yeah makes ya love her all the more for it too.” 

I felt Isaac’s hands go still on my back. “You feel better now?”

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in a very long time. Thank you. Would you like me to return the favor?”

Isaac’s huge smile was answer enough. He was just about to lay down when his phone went off in his pocket. “What do you want?” Isaac growled into his phone the moment he put it on speaker phone. He eyed me as I slipped his shirt back on, yellow flecks appeared in them as he watched me.

“What the hell is with the growl it’s just me. I’m definitely gonna need some help tonight. This thing just won't go down.” We heard Derek breathing heavy on the other end of the line.

“You’re on speaker phone by the way. Have you seen Scott yet tonight? He told me him and Stiles were going to be out hunting it too.” I’m sure Derek could hear the concern in my voice

“I haven’t yet but thanks for the heads up. Is he going for kill it or save it?”

“Saving, but I suggest you consider that option because if you do, he would be willing to join the pack.”

“Holy shit. You’re kidding me right? When did he decide this?”

“He told us today, and no he wasn’t lying; I would have known. I specifically listened when he said that part to make sure.” I looked at Isaac with raised eyebrows when he said this earning me a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well if Scott is out here I guess you can stay with Lexi. If he’s willing to join the pack over this, I’m sure he’ll help me out. Go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Derek must have been concentrating really hard on whatever he was doing; he didn’t even have a teasing tone when he said that last part.” I said when I heard Derek's’ side of the call clicked.

I saw Isaac nodding his head at my statement, agreeing with me, “Yeah that was a little strange.” 

I could see the worry in his eyes for his alpha. “Isaac, if you want to go ahead and go find him, help him if he needs it. Just be careful. I can give you a massage when you get back.”

He looked down at me with a half smile, “You sure that’s okay?”

“Hey, just because you’re with me doesn’t give us license to ignore the pack or Derek when they need help. Go, I’ll wait up for you.” I pushed him towards my window.

He pulled the window open then turned back to me. He pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips to mine. He pulled away seconds later, “Love ya, I’ll be back in a little bit. I’ll call you if anything big comes up.”

“Love you too.” I whispered as he jumped out my window. It felt weird not having him here with me. It was the first time since Friday that we had been separated. This was going to be a long wait. I already felt as if time had slowed down just to taunt me. 

 

Isaac’s P.O.V.

I had no idea the how strong the feeling would be, being separated from Lexi. It took everything I had to jump out her window and leave her; that and the fact that she practically ordered me to. I knew if it wasn’t for Derek I would never have left. It felt as if my mind and heart weren’t even connected to my body as I followed Derek's scent down the alleyways in town. I suddenly came across a new scent: Scott and Stiles. They must have found where the creature was. I followed the combined scents to the least likely place: the Jungle, a gay nightclub. 

An awful stench was coming from the side of the building but I wasn’t here for that, I was here to support my alpha. Now I just had to find him. I took another deep breath and opened the connection I felt to the pack. Instantly I knew where Derek was. I followed the connection to the alley a couple of buildings down from the stench. I finally saw Derek leaning against the side of the building breathing deeply. 

“Are you ok Derek?”I asked as we heard the sirens getting closer. 

“Yeah, although I may have just ruined the chance to have Scott join the pack. I slit the Kanima’s throat back there and Scott saw me.” 

“I take it that’s what the god awful smell was in the other alley. I didn’t smell any hint of death though.”

“Shit that means it’s still alive. That’s what it smells like to us. Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Lexi.” He said the last part looking at me with one of his eyebrows raised.

“I was going to, but we both could tell something was up when you weren’t teasing us like normal. She told me to come find you and figure out what was wrong, or to help if you needed.”

“That girl, she knows me too well. Scott and Stiles I’m sure will work on hiding Jackson from me so there’s nothing we can do. I know that won't work very well so maybe Scott will come to me after that. Topic change: How was your weekend together?” His voice was sly sounding as he asked me the last part.

“There’s the Derek both of us know. I wondered how long it would take you to ask me that. Everything’s good.” 

“Okay, I’m serious with this question. I’m not trying to pry for any nasty details either; but how was the claiming? Any problems?”

I could feel the heat already burning my cheeks, “No problems. It was a lot more intense than I had thought it would be. I went completely wolf at one point.”

“That’s to be expected when claiming your mate. It’s impossible to fight the change completely during the claiming process. How was Lexi during that? That didn’t scare her at all?” I could tell he was truly curious as well as slightly concerned.

“No, I took your advice and explained all that to her before we ever did anything. She took it all in stride. She’s actually the reason I was able to control the wolf as much as I did during it.” 

“Good. I have to say, you guys are a perfect match. She’s like my little sis, as you know, and even in big brother shoes I still think that. With how I’ve seen you treat her, I feel happy she’s in your care.”

I could hear the sincerity and honesty of what he said. It made pride swell in my chest to hear that. “Thanks.”

“Okay, your job as beta is done Isaac, go back to her. I can feel the itch in you to get back to her. Remember, training is at five tomorrow morning don't be late. Don't worry though you’ll be done before seven to go back to her.”

“You sure you don't need me for anything else? You know Lexi; if I leave you in the lurch, she’ll be mad at me. I can't handle her being mad at me, you yourself told me that.”

“I can't believe how powerful your guys’ bond is. I’ve never seen the like of it. It’s almost like Lexi is bonded as strongly as a wolf to you even though she’s not one. At least that tells us if she were to ever get hurt she’d probably take to the bite quite well.” I could tell that Derek was thinking out loud but at the thought of Lexi being hurt my eyes turned and I started growling. “Whoa there calm down. Nothing is going to happen to her. She has five werewolves looking out for her safety. I don't think anything could touch her. You alone would be a force to contend with, even for me, if Lexi was threatened.”

“Sorry ‘bout that. I can't even handle the thought of her being hurt, let alone anything else.” My voice still had a growl to it as I apologized.

“No worries. Now, I’m fine; go back to her. That’s your alpha’s orders; probably Lexi’s too.” He grinned as he said this. 

“Okay, okay. I’m going; see ya in the morning.”

I took off back the same way I had come. The nasty smell from the club was gone. Obviously Derek's assumption that Jackson was still alive was right. I wanted to try and follow it but I had orders. Besides Derek had told me I wouldn’t stand a chance against it, so I headed back for Lexi’s. She still had her window wide open as I scaled the side of her house. I noticed as I climbed back inside that she wasn’t on the bed where I had left her. I took a deep breath and listened, trying to find her. Downstairs, and from the sound of it raiding the fridge. She always had been a nervous eater. 

I grinned as an idea popped into my head. I pulled my shirt off and grabbed another of the Alien movies from the shelf. I hoped she still wanted to give me that massage, although that could get very uncomfortable for me. I knew her mom had the night off. I laid down on the bed as I heard her feet start back up the stairs. The look on her face was priceless as she saw me. I thought she was going to drop the plate she held in her hands but she managed to grab it tighter at the last second.

“That was pretty quick. I take it that Derek is fine?”

“Yeah, he was a little shocked when I showed up. He had just faced off with the Kanima, which has disappeared again. He started teasing me so I know for sure he’s good, don't worry. He then gave me alpha orders to come back here.”

“I like the way he thinks. At least he teased you; that tells us for certain he’s still good.”

“He told me something interesting too. He said he was a little shocked by the strength of our bond; at least your side of it. He said it’s almost as if you’re bonded to me like you were a werewolf too. He then said that that means you would make a good wolf.” I was watching her face closely to see her reaction.

“I like that our bond is that strong. And he’s told me the same thing; well about making a good werewolf. He’s offered to turn me if I ever want it. For now I’ve told him no; I don't know about the future yet.” She started the sentence with a smile, but it slowly disappeared to a contemplative look as she continued.

I could tell she was hoping for a change in topic, “So you still offering that massage?”

Her eyes lit up as I asked. I almost groaned aloud as I smelled the slight change to her scent. This is gonna be a long night. I watched, my eyes riveted to her body, as she walked towards the bed. She grabbed the bottle of oil holding it up while looking at me; the question evident in her eyes. “Sure you can use that. I like the smell of vanilla mixed with your scent. It might smell good on me too.”

She grinned at me, “Vanilla is one of my favorite scents.” 

Her voice was slightly husky as she said this causing my body to tighten and shiver. Damn this is gonna be really bad. I shouldn’t have asked for a massage; this is gonna kill me. Just thinking about her hands rubbing on my back had a certain part of me standing up to attention. Before she could notice anything I laid down front first hoping to hide how she had affected me without even touching me yet. 

When I felt her hands start digging into my shoulders I couldn’t help the groan that escaped my lips. Hopefully she chalked it up as a response to the massage. I turned my head so it was facing down towards the comforter on her bed, hiding the fact that my eyes had already turned. 

I was so distracted by what Lexi was doing I didn’t even hear her mom come up the stairs. “Hey honey did Scott say whether or not he was coming home tonight or was he staying with a friend? Oh wow, she turned the tables on you didn’t she Isaac?”

I laughed at her statement keeping my head down. “She sure did. I gotta say she’s extremely good at this.” 

Lexi answered her mom while continuing to rub my back. “I don't remember him telling me anything. Do you want me to call him and ask or are you doing that?”

“Nah I’ll call him, your hands are a little preoccupied at the moment.” Her mom was already headed back towards the stairs as she said this.

“That they are; love ya mom.” 

By now her hands had moved so they were rubbing my lower back. I groaned again trying to pull away from her. “Shit Lexi, you gotta stop.”

“What’s wrong? I thought you just said that it felt good.” I could hear the confusion in her voice.

I turned around so I was facing her, knowing she would see that my eyes were yellow as well as other things. “Yeah, just a little too good. Don't get me wrong I loved that but, with your mom home, we can't do that.”

I could see the light blush on her cheeks as she looked at me, “I see. Well I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow night to finish your massage then.”

I couldn’t help the possessive growl as I sat next to her on the bed. “I can hardly wait.” I whispered just before I kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Alexis’s P.O.V.

I woke up Saturday morning to the doorbell ringing. I tried to get up but Isaac’s arms that were wrapped tightly around me prevented it. Mom so far has allowed him to stay the night everyday this week. As I disengaged his arms from my middle I stood up thinking back to everything that had happened this week. To say the least it has been beyond crazy. Tuesday we found out that Scott, Allison, and Stiles had been hiding Jackson in a stolen police van out in the woods. No wonder Scott had acted so weird all day on Monday. Tuesday night, after Jackson escaping that morning, killed a man in the woods leaving the man’s pregnant wife traumatized and in the hospital. She was later found dead in her bed after having given birth: she had been suffocated.  
   
Wednesday Scott and Jackson had a huge fight in the locker room after Jackson threatened Allison. This resulted in Scott, Jackson, Erica, Stiles, Allison, and Matt all ending up in detention. Isaac and I took advantage of the time at home alone, but that’s besides the point. Unfortunately while they were in detention Jackson transformed injuring Matt and Erica. She had to be rushed to Derek who had to break her arm and bleed the poison out of her. Not fun but she’s doing good now. She did get to call Stiles her batman though as she later told me.  
   
Friday, the day of the rave, was the craziest day of them all though from what I heard. Isaac, being the slightly over protective werewolf boyfriend that he is begged me to stay away from the rave that they planned to catch Jackson at. I consented to stay home with the warning that if he got himself hurt I’d never let him leave me out of another plan again.  
   
Earlier that day though is when it all started. Scott and Allison were not as careful as they thought they were. I caught Victoria, Allison’s mom, spying on them in a classroom as they kissed. I followed her trying to figure out what she would do. Isaac found me as I trailed her tagging along beside me. When she went into the principles’ office with Gerard Isaac listened into the conversation. Gerard urged Victoria to kill Scott making me wonder what exactly he was up to since he was using Scott. If Scott died his plan would be foiled.  
   
I knew I had promised Scott I wouldn’t tell Derek his plan but hearing this I had to go against his wishes. I had to get a second opinion besides just Isaac’s and mine. Derek had looked a little ticked when I told him about everything but we put our heads together and soon came up with a solution. We knew that Gerard knew about Scott being part of Derek's pack now so we used that to our advantage. I figured Gerards’ plan was to get Allison on his side; after all she was right in the middle of it with a werewolf who trusted her completely. Since Gerard urged Victoria to try and kill Scott he must want something to happen to her, which would provoke Allison. I couldn’t believe someone would be willing to use his family, even to the point of letting them die, just as a means to an end. Thus if she did catch Scott, when he called for help even though it might wind up with him getting hurt, Isaac would go with Derek to help.  
   
Thankfully Isaac did go because I knew Derek would have bitten Victoria to save Scott if she had pushed him to it. Everything had went according to Derek, Isaac, and I’s plan so far. Hopefully everything else Derek and I had discussed would too. Derek had also told us that he could tell that Gerards’ ultimate plan was to become the master of the Kanima; no idea how but hey it was good to know.  
   
Just thinking over everything that had happened over the past few days boggled my mind. As the saying goes when it rains it pours: everything had to go wrong at once. There was always a silver lining though: Scott had finally, officially, joined the pack. As I had told him over and over Derek didn’t ask him to stop seeing Allison and even encouraged him to bring her to a pack meeting. I had to agree with him on that one but so far Scott hasn’t.  
   
All this went through my head as I made my way down the stairs and to the front door. I opened it to see Allison standing on the porch looking around to make sure no one had followed her. “Hey Allison, do you need to see Scott? I can go wake him up.”  
   
Her voice was extremely nervous, “No, actually I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute? Alone, please with no other ears.”  
   
I understood instantly that she was referring to Isaac and Scott upstairs. “Let me go get a jacket and tell Isaac and then we can take a drive together. Would that work?”  
   
“Perfect, I’ll be in the car.”  
   
She instantly turned around, leaving me staring at her back for a moment. I jogged up the stairs only to see Scott and Isaac both at the top waiting for me. “Why does she want to talk with you?” They both asked at the same time.  
   
“No idea, if I can, I’ll talk to ya later about it. Don't follow us; she asked for privacy.”  
   
I grabbed my jacket and cell phone out of my room, kissed Isaac on the cheek, and ran out to Allison's car. When we were far enough away to not be overhead I asked, “So what did you need? You seemed extremely anxious back there.”  
   
“Mom came home quite scratched up last night, nothing too terrible but I can tell that they are from a werewolf. Scott wouldn’t tell me anything last night and I’m hoping you’ll tell me what happened. When mom came home Gerard went crazy yelling at her that she was irresponsible and that she had let her emotions get the better of her. What happened?”  
   
“Isaac told me everything when he came home last night. You may not believe me but here it goes. For Derek and the pack the whole thing started as a plan to catch Jackson and the person who is controlling him. After some things came to light though, it became a way to thwart Gerards’ plans. I don't know if you know but Gerard has been blackmailing Scott.”  
   
I could tell from the way she slammed on the brakes that Scott hadn’t told her that yet. Thankfully no one was behind us when she did. “Are you serious?” She sounded furious as she asked me that.

“Yeah, Gerard threatened our mom that’s why Scott has been helping him. I thought hunters went by the Code of protecting humans but maybe I’m wrong. Anyway it all started when I caught your mom spying on you and Scott kissing in that classroom Friday at school.”  
   
“Oh shit she saw that?”  
   
“Her face was a little scary at the time. She went into Gerards’ office. Isaac was with me and he listened to the conversation. He urged her to kill Scott, and I’m sorry, but she agreed to his plan.”  
   
Allison's eyes widened and I could see the tears building in her eyes at the thought of Scott dying. “Oh god, I think I’m gonna be sick. I can't let that happen.”  
   
“I know the feeling, loosing Isaac would kill me. That’s what happened at the rave though. She trapped Scott in a room and put wolfs bane in a humidifier. She was trying to make it look like he had had an asthma attack and he didn’t get his inhaler. I had guessed something like that would be the plan and told Derek and Isaac. When they heard Scott call for help they both answered. I had already asked Isaac to go with Derek if this happened. I knew Derek would have bitten your mom if she had pushed him to it as he tried to save Scott. Scott is like a little brother to Derek, or at least that’s how Derek sees him: he would do almost anything for Scott.”  
   
I laughed when she raised an eyebrow at my last statement. “Yeah I know Derek seems like he’s all ice on the outside but in truth, that man is softer than a teddy bear.”  
   
Allison snorted in laughter at my description, “He certainly doesn’t seem like it.”  
   
“That’s because he doesn’t trust very easily. Your aunt saw to that with what she did to him.” I watched as she lowered her eyes as they filled with shame. “So I’m going to come straight out with this. How far are you willing to go to stay with Scott and stop Gerard?”    
   
I could see the pure honesty in her eyes as she looked back up at me, “As far as it takes me. I would leave my family for him. I would die for him. I think I would even kill for him if necessary.”  
   
“That’s exactly what I needed to know. Now I’m going to tell you something extra. I’ve thought about what Gerard is going to do from here on out. His plan for some reason seems to be to get to Derek as well as controlling the Kanima. From what Scott says he wants the bite to become a werewolf because he’s dying. Cancer, at least that’s what Scott's’ nose told him. He’s going to need something to bring Derek out into the open. So far the only thing they know to do that is the Kanima but there is one other thing that will.”  
   
“What’s that?” I could tell her curiosity was now starting to get the better of her.  
   
“Before I tell you this I think it’s time you meet Derek officially. He’s the only other person I trust with my full plan. I trust Isaac, but he can't know if this plan is going to work. Are you willing to take it that far: To betray your family?”  
   
“They tried to kill Scott. If anything they betrayed me first. They know I still love him. Let’s meet Derek.” Her voice was stern, her eyes showed her determination to live up to her words.  
   
I pulled my cell out of my pocket dialing Derek's number:        

**Phone Convo**  
Derek:  “This is a reversal or norm, Lexi. I’m usually the one calling you. What’s up?”  
Me:  “I have someone with me who wants to meet you. I think I finally found the third person who can help with the big picture. Can you meet us at the viewpoint?”  
Derek: “Sure, I’ll be there in fifteen.”  
**End Convo**  
   
Allison started driving to the viewpoint the moment I had mentioned it. “How’s he going to react to me being the person you’re introducing him to?”  
   
“All I know for sure is that he will ask you most of the questions I just did. The ones about how far you’re willing to take this. Or if you’re really willing to go against your family’s wishes. He’ll want to hear your heartbeat for himself to know for sure whether or not you’re lying. If you pass his test, I continue on outlining the plan and hopefully you’re willing to help with it.”  
   
The rest of the ride was silent: I was contemplating how I was going to get through emotionally to the end of the plan. I’m sure Allison was fighting with herself in her head about what she had just agreed to. By the time we pulled up to the viewpoint parking Derek was already there. “What the hell is this Lexi? I thought Scott would be the one to introduce me to her out of anyone.”  
   
“Yeah me too; but she came to me to talk about what happened last night. When she found out about them trying to kill Scott she said she wanted to help.”  
   
“I’ll be the judge of that.” He turned towards Allison, “I’m sure she asked you the questions but I’m going to ask them as well. Answer them slowly.”  
   
He continued to ask her each and every question I had. When he had finished I could tell from the look on his face that she had passed: she was telling the truth. She truly did want to do anything that might help. It was crazy to think a hunters’ child was the one who would help us.  
   
“Okay, you passed. Welcome to the family.”  
   
Her eyebrows furrowed at Derek's statement, “What do you mean?”  
   
I was already chuckling at Derek's reference to the joke I had made to Boyd. “Don't worry, nothing bad. It just means welcome to the resistance.”  
   
This time Derek was the one to laugh at my movie reference. I could see the shock on Allison's face as she saw Derek completely relaxed to the point of laughing, “I told ya, teddy bear.”  
   
She smiled at my reminder, “So what is this plan that you were going to tell me about?” I sobered up instantly as did Derek. “Oh god” Her face dropped. “It’s going to be bad isn’t it?”  
   
“You have no idea.” I answered. I looked to Derek before continuing, “We are alone aren’t we?” At his nod I outlined my full plan to Allison.


	19. Chapter 19

As I finished telling Allison everything that would have to happen I saw her eyes widen and her jaw drop open. “Are you sure you’re gonna be able to do that?”

I’m sure both of them could see the desperation in my eyes. “It’s the only way everything will work out. If I knew another way I would be implementing it. It took me all week to get Derek to agree to it. The only reason he finally did is because he saw how far Gerard is willing to go with his plan. I will take it just as far to protect the people I love.”

I heard her sigh, “Okay, tell me what you need me to do.” 

I smiled as Allison agreed to my plan. Derek and I continued, telling her everything including her involvement. By now we had been at the viewpoint for almost an hour. I was sure Isaac and Scott were beginning to wonder where we had gone and what we were discussing. 

“Can you do that?” Derek asked Allison after we had told her what she would need to do. 

“No problem, other than that kiss mom saw, I have been able to keep them from knowing about Scott and I secretly dating. Besides what happened at the rave will give me a ‘reason’ to do it.” She was smiling her devilish smile. The one that meant she had a crazy plan in her head.

“Just make sure Gerard buys it.” I emphasized.

“I already know how to do that. Besides we already know he prefers to use the women in the family for his dirty work: who do you think made Kate as bad as she was. At least dad tries to follow the Code.”

“That’s one reason I’ve actually come to respect your father. When he shot at Kate because of what she was doing and what she had done, I knew there was hope there.” 

Allison smiled at Derek as he talked about her dad, “From the way you say that, maybe there could be a permanent alliance somewhere in the future.”

Derek gave her his trademark smirk, “I can dream. If there was it would only be temporary. I don't think I could honestly see a hunter like him befriending a werewolf. Although it would be nice not to constantly have to look over my shoulder.”

I could tell something was truly weighing on Allison's thoughts as she talked to Derek. “Allison what’s wrong?”

“Did you truly mean that statement at the beginning? Welcome to the family, because I may need a new one if anything goes wrong with the plan. Even if everything does go right I’ll probably still need a new one.”

I was a little stunned when Derek answered before I had a chance to, “Absolutely.” Sincerity burned in the tone of his voice. “I don't know if Scott told you this yet but you’re his anchor.” When Allison nodded at this he continued, “Did he tell you what that means? No, well it means that you’re his mate. You’ve noticed how Isaac is around Lexi; how he would do anything for her and that she seems to have a certain type of control over him. You do the same thing to Scott. That, right there, means you are a part of the pack since Scott is. You may be human but because of that bond every wolf connected to Scott by the pack bond would protect you just as fiercely as we would protect Lexi. You are already family to us.”

I could see the tears building in Allison's eyes as she saw the truth of my statement of Derek loving Scott as a brother. That love automatically spilled over onto her because as he said: she was pack. “Derek you’re gonna make her cry. Enough with the touchy feely stuff.” My teasing jab worked, I knew Allison hated to cry. Making her laugh was the only way to stop any tears from falling. They both laughed at my words and the tension drained out of all three of us. “So you ready to do this?”

“As ready as anyone could be. Let’s go sabotage Gerard.” 

“Damn, that tone of voice, you’re gonna fit right in with the pack. I now see why you are Scott's anchor.” 

“Told ya, Derek. I knew you’d like her once you met her. Now we better get back before Scott and Isaac decide to come looking for us. Hey Derek, you still coming for dinner tonight?” 

“Is there any way to get out of it? I’m really not too sure about meeting your mom.” 

“What the hell? She’s not that scary. I mean come on she lets Isaac stay at the house. Having an ex-fugitive at the dinner table isn’t much worse than that. Plus your name was cleared; it’s all good. Dinner is at six don't be late.” My face went stern as I said the last part emphasizing my point. “Be nice and bring a bottle of red wine and it will smooth everything over; she’ll love it.”

“Fine, I’ll be there. Love ya sis. See ya Allison.” He waved at both of us as he took off running back towards town. 

“Sis?” Allison's eyebrows were raised, as if what she had said and the tone of her voice wasn’t question enough.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve become like his little sister. He and I can tell each other anything. Sometimes I feel more comfortable talking to him about certain things than I do even to Scott or my mom. Same thing goes for him; he has told me things I know he’s never told anyone else. I was family long before Isaac and I started dating.”

“Is that why Scott hasn’t seemed to trust you quite as much the last few months?”

I could feel that the look on my face was slightly sad. “Yeah, ever since he became a werewolf he and I’s relationship has never been the same. I think that’s part of the reason Derek and I are so close: he became a surrogate brother as Scott pulled away from me.”

“I’m sorry, about Scott I mean. But Derek does seem like a nice guy. With how he was with you right then I can definitely see the teddy bear comment.” 

I knew she was trying to take my mind off the distance between Scott and me. I let it work. “Told ya, he seems like the type to take your head off. Once you get past that part though I swear he’s like butter in the sun: gooey. I’d almost be afraid to see how he is if he were ever to find his mate.”

“Oh god. If he’s anything like Scott or Isaac it might be a little scary.”

We were both crying from the laughter of that mental image. That would be priceless to see. By this time we were back on the outskirts of town headed back towards my house. “Do you mind dropping me off before reaching my house? I could tell you were a little nervous this morning just parking a little ways down from the house. If your mom or dad or any other hunter were to see you with me, it could totally mess up the plan.”

“That’s probably best. Will you tell Scott I love him?” Her voice went softer as she said this; then as she continued I could hear the tears building. “After that tell him what you have to. Let’s start the plan now. The sooner Gerard is taken care of the better everything will get.”

“I am sorry it has to be this way; but thank you for helping. Hopefully, if everything goes right, we’ll be able to call each other sister soon.”

“I’d like that. Here we are; let the fun begin. I’ll start as soon as I get home.”

As soon as Allison parked the car a block from the house, I was opening the door and jumping out. “See ya; and good luck.” She nodded her head as I closed the door and started jogging towards the house. 

As I reached the front porch and reached out for the door handle it swung open and Isaac pulled me into a hug burying his nose in my neck. I smiled instantly all the tension draining out of my body as my arms wrapped around his back. I returned the gesture, burying my face in his neck too. “You seemed a little tense. What’s wrong love?”

“Just a little scared to do what I have to do now.”

Scott came jogging down the stairs as I finished my sentence. “What are you talking about?”

“Allison came to ask me to do her a favor. She knew she’d never be able to do it to your face; it would hurt too much.” This was going to be hard, trying to tell Scott. I knew he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying since I was kust relaying what Allison said, but it was still going to be hard. I pulled out of Isaac’s arms as I saw all the color drain out of Scott's’ face with my statement. He must already know what I was about to say. “She said she was sorry. She still loves you but that she can't do this anymore. She’s decided that after last night she can't handle trying to be the liaison between what the hunters are doing and you. After what happened to her mom she’s decided to up her training and help her dad and Gerard take out Derek. She asked me to tell you that she doesn’t want to see you anymore.” By this point I was crying thinking about the fact that I was breaking my brothers’ heart.

“How the hell could she do that? Did you tell her that her mom tried to kill me?!” Scott's face by now was a mixture of shock and pure hurt.

“Yes, I tried. She wouldn’t listen. She’s too upset about her mom being clawed up like that. I’m so sorry Scott.”

By this point I could tell Scott wasn’t hearing a word I said. I would feel the same way if this was happening between Isaac and me. I knew first-hand how strong the bond between mates was. Right now he would be feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. I hated the fact that I had to do this to him. I also knew that right now he would do just about anything to get her back, even willingly help Gerard in anything he wanted. “Scott, are you alright?”

“Not really.” I could see the tears in his eyes. “I honestly thought we could get through anything together. I’m gonna go see Stiles. I don't think I can be in the same room right now with Derek. Apologize to mom for me.”

“No worries brother, I got your back. I’ll let Derek know you need time away from him. Just remember, Scott please, it’s not his fault.” 

“I know sis, still he is the one who scratched her mom up so badly, even if it was to save my life.”

I said the only thing that might get through to him that I could think of. “Think about this too brother; if he hadn’t saved your life; Allison would now be dealing with the fact that you are dead. Eventually she probably would have taken her own life. You know the bond: if she died you would kill yourself too that goes both ways. By Derek saving your life he saved hers too.”

“That’s the only reason I don't hate him right now. In the long run he was trying to look out for me. I know that sis. I gotta go, love ya.”

Isaac must have felt the sorrow emanating from me as Scott left; he put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. “I’m sorry you had to do that love.” 

The tears were still leaking from my eyes, “Me too. Will you take me back upstairs? All I want to do right now is curl up and watch a movie. That was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Isaac pulled back slightly and I felt his arms sweep my feet out from under me as he cradled me into his chest as he started up the stairs. He knew that nothing was really going to cheer me up at this point so he grabbed one of our usual movies. I wasn’t even really paying attention to his actions I was still in my own little world. I felt the bed dip under his weight as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I leaned my head against his chest listening to his heart beat. I felt my tears slowly coming to a stop as I continued to listen to the steady beating. “I don't know how you do that Isaac or how it can happen so fast. Is that the bond working?”

“Do what? What are you talking about?” 

“How just hearing your heartbeat can calm me so much. How just being in your arms makes me feel like everything will be okay even when I know it won’t.”

“You affect me the same way. And yes I think that is partially the bond we have. But I think it’s also the fact of how much I love you and vice versa.”

“I hate what just happened to him. I can't stop thinking about the look on his face. It’s breaking my heart Isaac.” 

“I know, love. Just remember: they are mates. Neither of them will be able to fight the compulsion to be together for very long. Think about us, how strong our bond is, in Allison's shoes how long would you last being away from me?”

For the first time since the conversation had started with Scott, I smiled. “I don't think I would last even a week. How do you always know the right thing to say?”

“It’s a gift.” He smiled teasingly at me. “Eventually this will work out Lexi. I know it will; it has to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, thougts, things you'd like to see happen are always welcome. I love to hear my readers thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Life became a little hectic this summer is my only excuse.

Dinner with Derek and mom on this past Saturday was pretty interesting. Up until last night it was the most interesting thing to happen all week. Last night was Lydia’s birthday party and the full moon. Unfortunately Isaac couldn’t come with me; he had to stay with Derek and help keep Boyd and Erica contained. Let me say, whatever she spiked the punch with, wow that stuff was crazy. Hallucinations were happening everywhere, even to me. I had to get myself off that line of thought or I knew I would start to get mad at Lydia again so I refocused on what was happening before me. Matt, one of the lesser known lacrosse players, has mom and me locked in a cell in the sheriffs' department. On top of that, he is holding Scott at gunpoint; Stiles and Derek I’m pretty sure are somewhere in the building paralyzed from Jackson. I honestly can't believe Matt is the one controlling Jackson, how crazy is that. Thankfully, Matt hadn’t taken my cell phone when throwing me in the cell; I had already text messaged Allison asking for help.  
   
I was suddenly brought back to the present moment as Stiles’ dad finally broke free of the handcuffs. Unfortunately that didn’t last long. I saw Matt enter the room and shouted to warn Stilinski but was too late. He went down hard as Matt brought the butt of his gun down on Stilinskis’ head. Mom was pleading with Matt, trying to get him to let her see Scott. At this exact moment I heard and saw the last thing I ever wanted mom to see: Derek coming into the room, red eyes and fangs included. ‘Oh shit! How am I going to explain this to her?’ I thought to myself as Derek snarled at Matt.  
   
“Get away from them.” I could barely recognize Derek’s voice. I had never heard him sound so vicious.  
   
Matt stepped back as the Kanima walked into the room. Derek’s attention turned to it as he roared. All hell broke loose as they charged each other. Matt took advantage of Dereks’ change of focus and bolted out of the room. What a coward. Unfortunately, Derek wasn’t enough of a match for the Kanima. It used the bars of our cell to knock Derek into the wall with its feet, making him black out. Mom and I both jerked back as the Kanima hissed at us through the bars, looking at us as if it wanted to take our heads. It suddenly jerked up screeching in pain as it was thrown across the room by none other than Scott.  
   
‘Oh crap! This is gonna be even worse than seeing Derek.’ I thought to myself as mom crouched down level with Scott, sobbing and asking if he was okay. I knew she was wondering how on earth he was standing, let alone fighting, after being shot. That is until he looked back at us. He was fully changed: fangs, claws, yellow eyes, pointed ears, scrunched up nose, and extra facial hair. I heard Derek take this opportunity to take off after the Kanima. I wish he could have taken me with him. I so did not want to be here as mom discovered the changes to her son.  
   
She turned her head into my shoulder crying. I knew Scott could hear her agonized whisper of ‘No.’ Right now I would hate to be in his shoes; first Allison and now mom. What would be next? I looked up at Scott with sorrow in my eyes, knowing how much this was killing him for her to find out. He had worked so hard over the past few months to keep her from ever knowing. He left the room without saying a word.  
   
Mom’s head was still buried in my shoulder when Stiles’ dad came round. “Is she okay?”  
   
“I think so, this has been really traumatic for us. Can you get us out of here?” My voice was surprisingly very calm. I felt moms’ head come up to look at me as I said this. I looked back at her, seeing the confusion in her eyes as to how I could sound so calm. When I knew Stilinski was out of earshot so I told her the truth. “I already knew mom. I’ve known since the beginning.”  
   
I watched as her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. “Tell me how?” I could hear the shakiness in her voice as she asked me the one question I really didn’t want to answer.  
   
“Later. We need to be alone for that conversation.” I could tell that mom agreed with that statement. If we started discussing werewolves with Stilinski here it could get really interesting.  
   
“The moment we get home then.” Her voice was still shaky but I knew she was completely serious.  
   
I nodded my head as Stilinski walked back into the room with the keys in hand. “You guys may want to exit out the back. It’s pretty gruesome up front. Matt killed all the deputies up there.”  
   
“Show us the way. I need to get home and down a couple shots of tequila or some vodka before anything else happens.” I was shocked that mom sounded so level after everything she had just witnessed. Although the fact that she wanted stronger alcohol than her normal glass of wine was not a good sign.  
   
Stilinski led us down the different hallways keeping us away from the bloodshed. Both mom and I took deep breaths as we finally made it outside. I heard Stilinski say that the police would need to take our statements later. I was too glad to be out of there to really listen though. Mom grabbed my arm after finishing her conversation and headed back to the street where the car was parked. My head was down so I didn’t really understand why she froze at first. My head came up and I saw Derek leaning against the passenger side of our car, clearly waiting for us. “It’s okay mom. He’s going to be able to explain this better than anyone.”  
   
I could tell she was clearly a little nervous to be around him. Who could blame her though. She had just witnessed him with glowing red eyes and fangs that could take someone’s jugular out. Who the hell in their right mind would feel safe with that if they hadn’t known about werewolves in the first place?  
   
Mom turned her head to look at me. “I’m guessing you knew about him too.”  
   
“Yeah, I’ve met everyone in the area who is like him. I’ve known about them for…” At this point Derek interrupted me before I could finish.  
   
“It would be better to have this conversation somewhere other than in front of the police station. Melissa, if you don't feel comfortable with me in your house anymore just name a place and I’ll meet you and Lexi there to discuss what just happened.” He was still leaning against the car, obviously trying not to scare mom by coming closer.  
   
It was the best thing he could have said to make her calm down a little. I saw her shoulders slump a little. Whether it was from defeat or just exhaustion, I didn’t know. “No, you can come to the house. This is just gonna take some adjustment to be able to wrap my head around it.”  
   
“Do you have your car here Derek or did you run here? And where the hell were you last night? I tried calling your cell and Isaac answered saying you had just disappeared after you got Boyd and Erica chained.” As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were a mistake. I shut my eyes in panic not wanting to see mom’s reaction to what I had just revealed.  
   
“What the hell are you talking about? Who are Boyd and Erica? Why are they being chained? Why is Isaac helping him do that?”  
   
“Mom! Calm down.” I could tell she was about to go into hysterics. “Please, get in the car. Do you mind if Derek drives, I don't think either of us should right now.”  
   
I watched as she took a deep breath, trying to calm down as I had told her to. She nodded at me signaling that she agreed Derek should drive and walked over to the passenger back seat. I had already thrown the keys to Derek as he made his way to the driver’s side. I had a feeling that at the moment she wanted to be as far away from Derek as possible. I wondered what would be going through her head as she realized that the man she had flirted with over dinner on Saturday was now the man she was afraid of.  
   
“You’re not going to understand this conversation Melissa, but I have to ask Lexi something. Did you know that Scott only joined my pack because Gerard told him to?”  
   
“I wondered if that was the cause. You know he’d do anything to stay with Allison.”  
   
“Is this gonna interfere with the big plan?”  
   
“No I had already assumed that that was the cause behind Scott's sudden reversal. If anything it will help it along faster. How did you like Allison's performance?”  
   
"If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she really was gung-ho to kill me. She sounded totally convincing when she told Scott to stay away from her. Holding the crossbow at him really clinched it though.”  
   
“Are you serious? She actually did that? Damn she’s a better actress than I thought she would be.”  
   
“With Scott and Gerard though, I think Gerard knows how to get the Kanima now. We’re in deep shit if that does happen.”  
   
“Just remember; stick with the plan. You know that he won't rely on just the Kanima to bring you out. I’ve made sure he knows what else will. You just have to follow everything else to the T and it will all work out. Perhaps even the alliance.”  
   
“I have to say this is your absolute best plan, or depending on how you look at it the worst. I don't see how anything could ever top this.”  
   
As Derek finished his compliment we pulled up to the house. Mom was out of the car and halfway to the front door before Derek or I had even opened our doors. This was a sure sign of how nervous she really was. She made it into the house before I made my comment to Derek about something that had happened at the police station. “By the way, why the hell did you sound so vicious back there when you told Matt to get away from us?”  
   
“I don't know the full reason why I felt so vicious either. All I know is that I was gonna rip him to pieces for scaring you guys like that. That and the fact that he used Jackson to paralyze me.”  
   
I could hear the honest confusion in his voice and just smiled. It was pretty cute that he was so clueless. I could already tell what had happened even if he couldn’t. “She’s gonna get impatient if we wait any longer to go in. Just please go slow. Right now her mind is on overload. I’m sure you heard it but she also saw Scott as a wolf too.”  
   
“I figured that had happened but I couldn’t be positive. I heard you say that you had known from the beginning and I thought that’s what you were referring to. How do I start this conversation?” He truly looked at a loss for what to do.  
   
“I have no idea. Let her start with her questions and go from there maybe.”  
   
We had entered the house by now and Derek led me towards the living room. Mom was already sitting in the recliner, glass of orange juice in hand. I had a sneaking suspicion that she had poured a little vodka in it as she had threatened to back at the station. If it made her relax a little for this conversation, it was probably a good thing.  
   
Her first question was obvious, “What the hell are you?”  
   
“First of all do you want me to answer your questions or Lexi?”  
   
Her eyes widened as she looked at me, realizing for the first time how deep into this I really was. “I’m taking it you knew Derek before Isaac came into the picture.”  
   
“Yeah, I’ve known Derek for about six months now. I met him not long after Scott became a…” I stopped at this point looking back at mom. She nodded her head for me to continue. “Since he became a werewolf.”  
   
“A-a werewolf. Are you serious? Thing like that don't…” I knew she was about to say exist but her eyes turned back to Derek and I could literally see the cogs turning in her head. “I guess I can't really say that after today. And on the topic of things that don't exist, what in the world was that lizard thing?”  
   
“It’s called a Kanima. It’s a werewolf whose first transition on their first full moon  goes awry because of something in there past. Matt was using it to kill people who had tried to kill him in his past.” I had let Derek answer that question because I knew he would have explained it much better than I could have. “I know you have other questions on your mind Melissa. Ask them; now’s the perfect time.”  
   
“How did you become a werewolf?”  
   
“I was born this way.”  
   
“What about Scott? I know he wasn’t born that way. Is it true that someone can become a werewolf from a bite. OH my god.” I saw the light bulb go off in her head as she remembered Scott showing her the bite. “So what else is true about the myths? Silver bullets, full moons, bloodlust, is there any truth to those?”  
   
“Silver no, full moon yes, for some there is uncontrollable bloodlust, for others there’s hardly any except perhaps on a full moon. Do you mind if I use him as an example Lexi? She’s gonna find out sooner or later.” At my hesitant nod Derek continued on. “Isaac is a very good example of the hardly any bloodlust. He has never truly hunted anyone like a werewolf usually does. From the moment he was turned he’s acted almost like a born werewolf.”  
   
Moms’ eyes widened even further as she heard the news that the young man she had been letting stay the nights in my room was a werewolf. I could already see that the news had softened her a little bit. I mean come on, one look at Isaac with me and you knew he was the sweetest guy alive.  
   
“Okay I did notice something else. Scotts’ eyes were yellow but yours were red. What's the difference there? And on top of that, what was with your guys' conversation in the car? What were you talking about? What's this big plan?”


	21. Chapter 21

To say the least after mom finding out about werewolves, alphas, hunters, and the Kanima, she seemed to handle everything else pretty well. Up until the point where we told her about the plan I had come up with. She was dead set against it until Derek and I explained how far we knew Gerard would be willing to go. She finally came to see that if we didn’t go with my plan, what would happen afterwards would be worse than hell on earth; at least from Derek and I’s standpoint. She had shocked both of us when she asked what she could do to help and then even added a few ideas that I hadn’t even thought of. Derek now knew where my stellar plan making abilities came from.

We had been talking for almost an hour and a half by now and mom and I were yawning terribly. “I’ll let you guys go to bed now. If you have any other questions Melissa, talk to Scott or Lexi they both know almost as much as me. Have a good night sleep. By the way, is Isaac still allowed to come over? That’s the first thing he’s going to ask when he sees me.”

I looked over at mom with pleading eyes. She smiled at me, “Yeah, that boy is so in love with her I know he’d never do anything to hurt her. Send him over.” 

“Thank you mom. It’s not just him that’s in love you know that.”

“Yeah I can see that. That brings up another question. Is that because of him being a werewolf; how much he loves her.”

I saw Derek grin at me then turn back to mom, “How deeply he loves her yes, but not the fact that he does love her. He was in love with her long before he became a werewolf, two years in fact. How deep those feelings were affects the wolf in him now. As a human his love for her could have faded; now as a werewolf those feelings will never fade. She to him is what we call an anchor, or in human terms: soul mate. She is part of the reason why he doesn’t feel bloodlust like most bitten werewolves do in the beginning.”

“I guess it was a really good thing I didn’t try to keep you guys apart then.” Mom smiled at me.

“And something I should thank you for. What Derek hasn’t told you is that when that happens, someone becoming an anchor, a bond is formed that affects even the anchor no matter their species.”

“So that’s why you guys seem beyond perfect for each other. I wondered how two people so young could feel that way so quickly." I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was very happy and reassured with the news about Isaac and me. “All I ask between the two of you: don't make me a grandma until you’re at least eighteen but preferably older than that even.”

Derek started roaring in laughter at her comment while I blushed slightly my mouth dropping open. “Man, you’ve got to teach me how you do that Melissa. Seeing Lexi speechless is a rare thing.”

“Oh shut up and leave already Derek.” This made both mom and Derek break out laughing yet again.

I saw Derek's head suddenly tilt to the side as he listened to something. A grin broke out on his face. “Don't worry the new information hasn’t made her mom scared of you or anything. Come on in Isaac.”

I saw moms’ eyes widen at Derek so nonchalantly showing one of his abilities. “That would have come in handy so many times raising kids. Man I wish I had that when Lexi and Scott were younger.”

“That would have been scary mom. You already seem to have two eyes in the back of your head. You being able to hear everything: freaky as all get out. We never would have gotten away with anything.”

I heard Isaac’s chuckle behind me just as his arms went around my waist pulling me back into his chest. “Hi, Melissa.” He said just before he buried his face in my neck inhaling deeply. 

“Is that how she keeps you calm like Derek was saying?” Mom was looking straight at Isaac and the curiosity was plain in her voice as well as her expression.

Isaac pulled his head back to be able to look at her again. “Yes, her scent is what calms me just as much as being near her does. I could be in a killing rage induced by the wolf and just seeing or smelling her would calm me down faster than even an alphas’ command could.”

“What would happen if she was threatened or worse if she was killed?” 

I saw mom visibly flinch as she looked at Isaac. His eyes had flashed yellow for a moment, I could tell just from how tense he was behind me. Derek answered since he could tell that the question had shaken Isaac. “Killing an anchor of a werewolf is the last thing you will ever do on this earth. If Lexi were to be killed Isaac would be almost uncontrollable even for me. At first would be the all consuming grief the wolf would feel at the loss. Then the bloodlust would take over and he would, and I mean this literally, hunt the killer to the ends of the earth. After killing him, Isaac would wind up taking his own life. Even if she died of natural causes Isaac would still take his own life. No wolf can survive without its mate once they’ve been found

“Wow, that’s pretty intense.” We could all hear the shock in her voice at Derek's words

“That’s the nature of the wolf. Now I can see that the vodka is really starting to hit you. Go to bed before you pass out.” 

I chuckled as my assumption was proven right. I laughed a little harder as I watched mom wobble a little on her feet as she followed Derek's advice. I knew within moments she’d be dead to the world in her bed. Isaac and I turned with Derek walking him to the front door. “By the way Derek,” I caught Derek's attention just as he was about to jump off the porch. When he looked back at me I continued, “I approve, although Scott won't.”

“What are you talking about?” I could see the total confusion on his face as he questioned my statement.

“You’ll see.” Was my only response. 

The moment the door closed, Isaac once again buried his face in my neck. “Did he hurt you?” I could hear the growl resonating behind his words. I couldn't believe how well he had hidden how affected he was from mom.

“Not really. Matts’ grip was a little firmer than it needed to be when he threw me into the cell. Other than that not a scratch. I don't think his grip will even bruise though. All we have to worry about is if and when he sends the Kanima after us for all of us seeing his face.”

At my last statement I felt Isaac tense up even more than before. His snarl as he pulled back a little from me was the worst sound I had ever heard from him. I could tell from just looking at his face that he wanted to hunt Matt down. “Isaac look at me. Don't you even dare. He’s got Jackson; you wouldn’t stand a chance. Even Derek couldn’t touch him!"

Isaac’s eyes were bright yellow as his eyes met mine. “I know.” The growl in his voice was even more pronounced than before. “I can't help but want to kill him right now. He threatened you, he might even try to kill you now. The wolf right now is practically screaming to get out.”

“Then let’s give it something else to focus on for a minute.” 

As I finished my statement I pulled Isaac down by the shirt and kissed him. Instantly I felt him respond; his hands grabbing my waist and pulling me flush into his chest. I could tell the wolf was still on high alert as his kiss was almost bruising in its intensity. I pulled back slightly to look at him. His eyes were still bright and shining, the wolf hadn’t calmed down at all. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist; his hands left my waist to grip my thighs pulling me even closer. “This isn’t helping Lexi he’s still right here at the surface.”

“Mom’s home; you’re gonna have to take me somewhere else. We both know there’s only one way to fully calm you down when you’re like this.”

His growl sent shivers down my spine as he spun around still holding me in his arms and headed for the front door. I knew the wolf was too close to the surface for Isaac to go very far before things were going to get very intense. He didn’t even make it out of the driveway. He opened the backdoor of the car and laid me down crawling in on top of me snagging the door behind him and pulling it closed. The only time I had ever seen the wolf this close to the surface was that first full moon and our first time together.

His face buried itself in my neck again. I groaned loudly as I felt him nip my neck as he moved down to my collar bone. To say the least he was wild. I had never seen him lose this much control with me but it was a huge turn on to me. I was way beyond ready for him by now.

This time was very different from any time he’d taken me before. He wasn’t as gentle; his wolf was pushing him too hard to take me, to mark me, for that. His hands shredded my jeans as he ripped them off me; the shirt I was wearing soon followed the same course as he ripped it in half. His at least didn’t get shredded but they weren’t in much better shape either. I felt him thrust inside without much of a warning causing me to cry out, though not in pain as Isaac must have thought. His body stilled as he looked down at me in concern. 

I saw the yellow slowly start to bleed out of his eyes as concern began to override the wolf. “Don't you dare stop.” I had meant for that to sound stern but it came out as a moan from the pleasure of him being inside me.

His grin was certainly wolfish as I felt him move again. I cried out again, his pace faster than he had ever taken me before. At this rate I wasn’t going to last but a minute. I felt his body tensing up above me as my own did the same. My fingers dug into his shoulders, my nails scoring him, as I clenched around him, my body exploding. He roared as his did the same thing.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Lexi.” Isaac panted, his body still shaking from the exertion.

“Don't you ever be sorry for that Isaac. We’re in this together. What you need I provide and vice versa. And I think I needed that just as bad as you did.”

He grinned down at me fully reassured about what had just happened between us. “I think I’m gonna have to take us back to your room at wolf speed unless we want your neighbors getting a show. Your clothes are ruined.”

“Your clothes aren’t much better; although that’s a show I think almost anyone would pay to see. Now come on, let’s go. I’m fading fast here; I feel like I need two days worth of sleep.”

Isaac quickly rearranged his clothes, slipping his shirt off and handing it to me since my clothes weren’t going to cover anything anymore after his claws had gone to work on them. His jeans would be enough for him to make it to the bedroom without too much exposure. He opened the car door and stood up then reached back in for me, cradling me to his chest as he headed back towards the house. We made it to the bedroom without anyone the wiser. 

I grabbed my pj bottoms out of the dresser then threw Isaac some of his sweatpants from his drawer knowing he wouldn’t want to sleep in his jeans. As I pulled my shorts on a thought popped into my head that I had forgotten to ask Derek while he was here. “Hey Isaac did Derek ever tell you what happened to him last night after he disappeared?”

“No, tonight is the first time I’ve seen him since he disappeared. I was too worried about you to ask him when I got here.”

“We better call him and find out. I hope it wasn’t anything too major.” As I said this I had pulled my cell out of the pocket from my shredded jeans. I dialed Derek's number. 

It rang twice before he answered. “What did ya need Lexi? Did your mom have another question I’m supposed to answer?”

“Not mom; me. What happened to you last night? Why didn’t you ever answer your phone?”

I heard Derek take a deep breath on the other end. “Brace yourself. You may want to sit down too.” I could hear the complete seriousness in his tone so I took his advice. Sitting on the bed as Isaac followed suit. “I know you remember Peter, my uncle. Last night Lydia came by the station and blew wolfsbane powder in my face. Next thing I know I’m in my old house: she puts my arm in his dead grip, causes mirrors to put the full moons’ reflection on his body. Long story short, Peter’s back from the dead.”

“Holy Shit!! Please tell me you’re joking with me right now.” 

“I truly wish I was, but no, I saw him with my own two eyes. Deaton was the one who found me tonight still passed out from whatever he took out of me. According to Deaton, I am still the alpha and Peter will be quite weak. So changing the subject before I piss myself off, how is Isaac? I could tell he was extremely on edge from you being threatened but I figured you’d have an easier time calming him down than I would.”

“I’m fine Derek thanks for checking. How are Boyd and Erica doing after last night?” Isaac said this while leaning into my side burying his face in my neck yet again.

“A little shaken but both seem to be doing pretty good. They’re on board by the way.”

I could see Isaac’s brow furrow in confusion at that last statement but I knew what he was referring to. So far the plan to stop Gerard was going exactly the way it should. Boyd and Erica were a small part of it but could become very important if we wound up having to go with plan B.

“Okay by the way tell them hi for me. Tell Erica one of these days we’re gonna have to go out on the town together like we always planned.”

“I’m sure she just heard that but I’ll tell her anyway. One more question. From the way Isaac sounded there, how did the clothes fair from you ‘calming’ him down?”

“Shut up Derek! Now good night tell them that too. And wipe that smirk off your face. We’ll see how you are when you find your mate. I can't wait to tease you about that.”

All I heard from the other line was Derek laughing his head off


	22. Chapter 22

Mom and Scott still haven’t settled their differences. Just this morning I heard him try to talk to her. It isn’t that she’s mad at him for being a werewolf; after all she knows it wasn’t by his choice. The fact that he’s a werewolf doesn’t scare her either. She’s mad at him for never telling her in the last few months. For trusting me but not her. She has always tried hard to let us know we can tell her anything going on in our lives, yet he ignored that. That is what has her angry with him. Scott hasn’t realized Derek and I have answered her questions yet so he still thinks that she doesn’t know anything about werewolves. This adds even more to the distance between them. So far I’ve kept my nose out of it. Scott hasn’t come to me asking for help and until he does I won't. If he’s not willing to talk to help heal the rift, then why should I help? After all that’s the only thing that will cure this: communication. 

Everything else going on has just gotten worse over the last few days. Matt was found the morning after the events at the police station. He had been drowned in the creek not too far from the station. This means that the Kanima is now seeking a new master. Unless my sneaking suspicion is correct: Gerard is now the Kanima’s master. If so all hell is gonna break loose. Although it may make part of the whole plan just a little bit easier in the long run. Peter, Dereks’ uncle, hasn’t been seen. What the hell is he planning anyway?

One good thing: Allison’s antics at the police station have confirmed in her family’s eyes that she is committed to the hunters’ lifestyle. If I didn’t know better I would think that she was truly one of them now. They have been slowly checking every part of town looking for the packs’ hideout. So far no such luck, but they’ve gotta be close to discovering it. 

Then tonight everything came to a head. Jackson/Kanima hadn’t been seen by anyone, wolves or hunters, since Matt had been drowned. Unfortunately for my family, we were the first. Isaac wasn’t even here to help. He had been with the pack out looking for a new hideout, one somewhere the Argents had already looked for them at. Which means mom and I were held as hostages as incentive for Scott to do what Gerard, told ya, said. Scott had been in the shower when mom had come in to put some of his clothes away. I heard her squeak as I was walking back from the kitchen to my room. Of course I went to see what was wrong and walked in as Scott walked out of his bathroom to see mom in a choke hold. Of course Gerard wasn’t man enough to do it himself he had to have Jackson do it. Of course that did make it all the more effective of a threat.

Supposedly all he wanted was Derek and his pack; officially for vengeance. Of course Scott had insider information as to just why he wanted Derek, but that didn’t exactly help us at this point. As the saying goes we were up a creek without a paddle. The only way to get him to release mom was to agree. Hopefully Derek would be able to carry on plan b without my input from now on because I knew what I had to do now. 

Gerard finished threatening mom, the Kanima releasing his hold on her. Scott rushed to her and I could hear her going with the beginning of the plan, telling him to do what the man had asked. After grabbing what I knew would be needed for this next part I ran outside trying to follow Gerard. I wanted see what exactly he had planned. I needed to get more information. That and I knew that this was the only way everything would work out. By this point I was wondering if I would ever find them. I had been running for a good fifteen minutes in the direction I had seen them go; but still there was no sign of them. That is, until I went around the next corner. I noticed in the back of my mind that this spot was very close to the woods. I watched, as down the road a little ways from where I was, the Kanima’s hand touched Gerard’s then suddenly scurried off. 

Plan B was officially on so I pulled my cell phone out dialing Erica’s number. “Enact Plan B. Tell Derek; love ya.” I didn’t say anything else and hung up before she could say a thing. When my head came back up from closing and putting my cell away, Gerard was nowhere to be seen. I knew what I was doing was very stupid and could wind up with me getting hurt but I had to know what he was going to do. I took off down the road, the way I figured he had gone, trying to keep to the shadows. Obviously I hadn’t done a good enough job as I heard a voice speak out from behind me.

“So, I finally get to meet the young woman who’s in deep with Derek and the pack. Who would have thought that Scott's sister was who I was trying to find all along. What’s plan B and who were you talking to?”That little smile that stretched his lips was pure evil.

“What do you mean?” I tried to play dumb. Who knew maybe it would work.

I guess my acting skills were nothing like Allisons’. His little smile disappeared, “Don't play coy with me. I know exactly who you are now. The one person everyone in Dereks’ pack knows in some way or another; the one person who Derek would entrust with his own life. You are the only one he truly calls family. The Kanima might draw Derek out but you definitely will. It’s too bad for you that I want Derek in a rage. The only way to do that is to make sure you suffer before you die.”

My eyes widened as he pulled what looked like a standard issue police gun out from behind his back. Obviously he had planned this from the beginning. He had known when he had come to the house that I would be the one to threaten and kill; he had used mom as a distraction. “You’re a hunter Gerard. I thought the code was to protect humans, not kill them.” My voice was shaky as I started backing up.

“Yes the code does. But as I told my son when I first got here: the code no longer applies. You are the only guaranteed way for Derek to come to me. Of course it may take them a while to find your body; that just gives me more time to set everything up. Three days until the championship game. It will be perfect.”

“Scott is in Dereks’ pack now he can get Derek to come out too. You don't have to kill me.” By now my mind was on overload. 

“Derek was at the station that night, I’m sure he heard Scott say that he only joined Derek because I had told him too. Everyone said you were a bright girl; I expected you to connect the dots quite quickly, the only way my plan works is if you’re dead.”

Before I had a chance to say anything else he brought the gun up and had fired. The last thought that went through my mind before it went blank and my vision went black was, ‘Poor Isaac.’

 

********************************************************** *******************************************************  
Isaac’s P.O.V.

It has been two agonizing days since I lost her. My mind, heart, and body all still feel disconnected from each other. Even the wolf in me is completely despondent. I have spent the past two days mostly in her room or at least in the house. Her slightly sweet but very addicting scent still lingered here. Even this though did not affect the wolf. I haven’t felt him rise to the surface since Derek told me. He said that Melissa had called him in a panic: Lexi had left to follow Gerard, after threatening Melissa, to find out what exactly he was planning. He left at once to help her try to find Lexi. They did: they found her near the woods, a single gunshot not far from her heart; effectively killing the one thing I had reason to live for. 

From what Derek says one good thing is coming from her death: a temporary alliance with the hunters. Lexi must have known what might happen to her if Gerard caught her when she followed him: she had turned her phone into a voice recorder as she had a short conversation with Gerard. Today was the first day Derek was going to allow me to hear it; he hadn’t wanted to rouse the wolf with the hearing of her death. He had already sent a copy of it to Allison who had then let her father hear it. To say the least, Chris was beyond pissed that his father had gone so far as to kill an innocent, human, sixteen year old girl. Even for vengeance that was going too far and Derek wasn’t even the one to kill Kate. 

Finally, as Derek turned the recording on so the pack could hear it, I felt something. The fear in her voice was causing the wolf in me to rise, snarling for retribution. Unfortunately, he was choosing the same time Chris, Victoria, and Allison were here planning with Derek and the pack on how to go about catching and perhaps killing Gerard. Derek must have felt something; he turned back towards me his eyes changing to his blood red color. His voice was pure alpha causing Boyd and Erica to shrink back. “Keep him in check, Isaac. You will not go wolf here. Back down.”

All the hunters’ heads came up at once. His voice barely affected me; the wolf was too enraged, not even my alphas’ voice was going to calm him now. I saw Chris and Victoria flinch as they looked at me. “What’s wrong with him? He was fine minutes ago.”

Derek kept his eyes on me as he replied to Chris’ question. “Do you know what an anchor is for a werewolf?” When we heard Chris’s quiet confirmation of this Derek continued, “Alexis was that for Isaac.” Every werewolf could hear Chris and Victoria’s quick inhale of breath. “That’s why he never killed on a full moon, why he never even hunted on one, why I never even had to chain him. But right now, Isaac is one of the most dangerous things walking this planet. If Gerard didn’t have the Kanima on his side, he would already be dead and not even by my hand. The only thing that is going to appease Isaac right now is either having Alexis back or killing Gerard.”

“We all know I can't have her back.” By now I could feel the wolf had risen completely. My eyes were fully yellow, and I had felt my claws and fangs elongate. My voice turned into a snarling roar, “The only thing left for me is to kill him!”

Derek roared at me much like he had on my first full moon at the police station. His roar tamed the wolf, but only enough to keep me in the house. I was still fully changed and ready to kill. I could see this made Chris and Victoria extremely uncomfortable but right now that was the last thing on my mind. I heard Derek pull out his cell phone and start dialing someone’s number, probably Scott. The more wolves to keep me in the house the better in his viewpoint. My head jerked up when I heard Melissa’s voice on the other end. “Yeah Derek what do ya need? I’m a little busy with…”

“Yeah he’s losing control fast we have to do it sooner than I planned. Get over here and bring Scott too.”

“That’s not gonna do a thing Derek and you know it. Let me go!” I screamed the last part referring to his alpha command. 

“Think, Isaac, don't just let the wolf control you. What would happen right now if Lexi were here to see you like this? How would she react if she knew you were going to kill someone?”

His statement calmed the wolf but only for a minute. “She’s not here Derek.” By this point I was breathing hard as tears streamed down my face. My whole body was shaking from the effort of trying to hold the wolf back. “I know she wouldn’t want me killing anyone. That’s the only reason I’m not attacking anyone here right now. But you know as well as I do, in a few minutes I will no longer be able to keep the wolf contained.”

“We only need a few minutes Isaac. Trust Me.” He said this as one of his hands came up to grip my shoulder. His nails dug in hard, effectively helping me to leash the wolf, at least for a little while.

Ten long minutes later we heard the front door open. Derek must have either seen or felt my muscles tense up. The wolf had rose up sharply hearing that and was preparing to make a dash for freedom to pursue Lexi’s killer. Derek's hands grabbed my shoulders pulling down hard, practically making me fall on my ass. Instantly I was on red alert; I turned ready to rip Dereks’ throat out when I heard something that made me freeze. 

“Isaac, what are you doing?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so extremely sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been having health problems and had to have surgery but i'm on the mend now.

Isaac’s P.O.V.

(This is partially repeating the last of chapter 21 just so you’re not confused)  
Ten long minutes later we heard the front door open. Derek must have either seen or felt my muscles tense up. The wolf had risen up sharply hearing that and was preparing to make a dash for freedom to pursue Lexi’s killer. Dereks’ hands grabbed my shoulders pulling down hard, practically making me fall on my ass. Instantly I was on red alert; I turned ready to rip Dereks’ throat out when I heard something that made me freeze. 

“Isaac, what are you doing?” My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. 

That was a voice I knew better than anyone’s. My body froze involuntarily as those words cut through the rage brought on by my wolf. I turned in pure shock to see a vision from heaven: Alexis, alive and well, standing between her mother and Scott. 

“How are you here?” It was the only question that mattered; I had thought she was dead.

**************************************************** *****************************************************

Alexis P.O.V.  
(Did you really think I would kill off my main character?)

I walked through the front door of my house for the first time since Gerard had shot me. The first thing that caught my attention was a snarl coming from the front room. I raced in there, Scott and mom tagging along beside me. "Isaac what are you doing?" I practically screamed the words as I saw he was about ready to attack Derek. He looked completely shocked as his body froze mid action. 

He turned back towards me his face a mask of pure disbelief. "How are you here?"

"Isaac I'm fine; Calm Down!" I could tell that he wasn't about to do anything but I had to make sure. After all a startled wolfs' first reaction was usually to lash out. I watched as his eyes slowly started to fade from yellow and his fangs and claws retracted.

"Whoa, how is he doing that? Just seconds ago he was ready to rip someone's head off. How the hell did he just calm down so fast?" You could hear the pure amazement in Chris' voice as he asked this.

Derek was the first to answer as my attention was still focused on Isaac. "Like I said before, Alexis is his anchor; she is the only thing that can do that to him. As you saw before not even an alphas' command could have touched him. That's the reason I convinced Alexis to let me make Isaac believe that she was dead. I wanted the two of you to see the first hand effects an anchor has on their werewolf. Perhaps it might change your feelings toward Scott."

I had heard most of what Derek had just said but I wasn’t really paying attention to it. My sole focus was on Isaac. My eyes couldn’t get enough of looking at him. I could see that he was a little scared to come to me. He was too afraid that he was hallucinating to believe the fact that I was really alive. "Come here Isaac, please." At the desperation in my voice, the need to hold him, his trance was broken. He rushed forward, practically tackling me in his arms. His nose as always buried itself in my neck, inhaling my scent. 

He jerked back to look at me in surprise, "Why do you smell like..."

"It was the only way, Isaac. I would have died if Derek hadn't." I whispered low enough so that only Isaac and the other werewolves in the house would hear me.

"Why on earth would you follow him in the first place Lexi?" 

I pulled Isaac with me out of the room so that Chris and Victoria wouldn’t hear me. "It was always part of the plan Isaac. Of course, him shooting me the way he did wasn't really part of it but it worked better than my original plan would have. I truly only expected him to kidnap me, not try to kill me. I knew the only way to get rid of Gerard would be to let him think he was winning. This was the only way to get the local hunters on our side for the time being. You know as well as I do that the only way to get everyone in the pack completely pissed off would be to come after me."

"But why wouldn’t you tell me this? Why make me think you've been dead for the past two days? Do you know how much the thought of you dead has tortured me?" 

I could hear the desperation in his voice as he asked me these questions. "I'm so sorry Isaac. I wanted to tell you. Derek begged me not to though. Didn’t you hear what he just said in there? He was trying to make it so that Chris and Victoria could see your reaction to the fact that I was dead and the subsequent reaction to finding out I wasn’t. He's hoping that this helps to make Scott and Allisons' relationship easier."

"At this point I don’t even care. Just come here." His arms opened and I didn’t waist a second; the tears and the pain in his voice propelled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders just as tightly as his were around my waist. He no longer had to worry about his strength around me; I was just as durable as him now. "My god you smell just as good as before if not better."

I could hear the heat, the pure want, in his voice as he said this. "Not yet, Isaac. Remember we're here to come up with a plan to stop Gerard."

He pulled back from me, "I know, I'm not gonna last very long. I've just spent two days thinking you were dead, there's only one thing my wolf wants other than just holding you."

His voice made a shiver run up my spine. "Don’t worry the same thing is going through my head too. We'll just have to be patient. Now we have to get back in there before they think you kidnapped me."

I blushed deeply as I heard his whispered 'don’t tempt me.' I knew every wolf could hear his statement which added to my blush. We walked back into the living room to see every wolf smirking at us. Chris and Victoria looked a little confused while Allison, from her facial expression, had guessed what had passed between Isaac and me.

"Okay back to topic; what exactly do you think Gerards' plan will be?" Derek asked this while looking at Chris.

"I thought it was quite obvious Derek?" I said turning away from Isaac to look at him. "Remember what he said on the recording: three days until the championship. He's waiting until the championship game tomorrow night to reveal everything. I know it has to do something with Jackson/Kanima. Since Derek hasn’t come for him, he's gonna have to turn back to his original plan of using Scott to get him. You're gonna have to keep up with your acting skills Allison, just for a little while longer." When I said this Chris and Victoria looked completely flabbergasted, turning towards Allison. "What did you honestly think she turned into a true killer like Gerard overnight?" Their mouths were still opened in shock as they looked at their daughter. "Wow, Allison you're a better actress than I even gave you credit for."

She looked extremely smug as I said that, her lips curling into a devilish smile. "This is the part I told you about mom and dad." She shifted slightly uncomfortable next to them then finally stood up and walked over to Scott. "It's time you knew. I am Scotts' Anchor, his mate, like Alexis is to Isaac." She saw her mom and dad both about to explode and continued before either of them could talk. "Go ahead, threaten him try to kill him. You saw how Isaac was when he thought Lexi was dead. The same thing happens to the anchor if their werewolf is killed. If you kill Scott you will be killing me too. Make your choice: Do you kill him and lose your daughter or do you swallow your pride and let me be with him!"

I wanted to clap at her challenge. She was finally taking a stand for what she loved; no longer willing to hide in the shadows. It made me even happier as I could see the realization dawn on Scotts' face that the past few weeks of her avoiding him and her words to me that she didn’t want to see him had all been a part of the act we had put on. 

"Is she really telling the truth?" Chris' voice was hard; everyone could tell he was not happy.

All the werewolves in the room were just as shocked as I was that he was relying on a werewolf to answer his question but Derek answered all the same. "Yes she is. The moment Scott joined the pack the urge was there to protect her, for all of us. She is already considered part of the family to me."

I could tell from the look on their faces and the fact that their heartbeats accelerated that they were still shocked from this revelation as well as a little angry. I had expected Victoria to be the first to speak, especially with the look on her face; but Chris broke the silence first. "You're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for Derek. You knew that us seeing Isaac respond to the news of Alexis' death would soften us towards Scott and Allison. You're a sneaky bastard that's for sure." Dereks' grin was answer enough to Chris' statement. "God damn it. You know as well as I do, I could never condemn my only child to death. But so help me god, Scott, if you ever harm her in any way, I will come after you. When I get done with you, you would wish you were dead."

"No worries, Sir. You're daughter will always be safe with me. She can calm me down just as fast as Alexis calmed Isaac down just a few minutes ago." Thankfully Scott must have known instinctively that holding Allison in front of her parents would not have been a good idea. He continued to stand slightly behind and to the side of her; close enough to catch her scent but not close enough to tick off the parents.

"You guys keep changing the subject. What are we doing about Gerard?" Obviously mom had gotten fed up with our constant rambling from subjects.

"We can't really do too much, since we have no idea what his backup plan would really be if killing Alexis didn’t work. Unless our two best plan makers want to put their heads together." Derek grinned at mom and me.

"Okay this is gonna come as a shock to Chris and Victoria but we all already know this. Gerard really wants Derek to bite him so..."

I didn’t get any further before Chris interrupted me. Both Chris and Victorias' faces were priceless at this revelation. "What the hell are you talking about? Gerard would never want to be bitten! It goes against everything the Code stands for."

"That's where you're wrong. Scott has been close enough to smell that he's dying. From cancer of all things. Why do you think he pops all those pills every day? There may not be a medical cure for cancer, but Derek has one. You already know, your father has thrown the Code to the side. Hello; he tried to kill me. I think that right there proves he no longer follows the Code. I thought that this is why you came here." By this point their faces turned to ones of shame. "Now as I was saying before you interrupted me; Gerard wants the bite so that he can live longer; after that I don't really know what he wants.” 

“I think we can tell from Kates’ example that all he really wants is to kill werewolves.” What do you know Allison may just join mom and me as part of the plan makers.

“If he were to succeed in getting the bite he’d then have better abilities to do that too. Shit this could get really bad.” I wasn’t really sure if Derek meant for everyone to hear. It sounded more like he was musing to himself. 

“Don’t worry about that; it’s taken care of. Lexi isn’t the only one of the family who can plan ahead. Just go with it if I act like I’m on Gerards’ side and try to make you bite him.”

Dereks’ head whipped towards Scott with his eyebrow raised in question. “Remember I thought for a while there the only way I was going to get Allison back was to follow Gerards’ plan. He promised me he would let me live and have her if I obeyed him.”

“He did what?” It was now Allisons’ turn to sound shocked. Although her parents weren’t far behind her. They echoed her exact statement.

“Do you see now how far he is willing to go to get this?” Chris and Victorias’ heads turned back towards me as I emphasized the real reason they were here.

“We will help. It’s the least we can do after everything Gerard has done in the name of so called vengeance. What do we need to do?”

I grinned at them; an alliance, who knew hunters could be so reasonable. It didn’t take us long to come up with a plan; just hopefully it would help us with whatever Gerards’ full plan would be. Chris and Victoria soon got up to leave. “Just call when everything starts going down; we’ll be there.” They motioned for Allison to come with them. She followed but looked back at Scott the whole way until they were out of the house. Obviously she wanted to stay, but she knew the big picture meant she had to keep up her killer act for grandpas’ sake.

The moment they were out of the house I could feel the tension in the room bleed out of all of us. “So,” Mom was the first to break the silence. “That was a little awkward.” Her statement succeeded in making all of us bust up laughing.

“You said it. I can't believe how well they took the news about Allison and Scott.” Ericas’ voice echoed my own sentiments.

Derek grinned, “What none of you had faith in my plan?”

“Usually you’re plans aren’t that good Derek. Besides it had nothing to do with you. That all relied on me timing my entrance right so that they could see Isaac calm down so fast. Don't get all cocky on us now.” Dereks’ jaw dropped and mom started laughing. I watched as a new light entered Derek's eyes, one of pure shock. “Told ya Derek.” I could see from the look now in his eyes he had finally realized what I had alluded to earlier. 

“Oh shit this could get ugly.” He actually looked a little worried about what he knew would be coming in the future.

I smirked at him laughing slightly. “Do they do this quite often?” Mom and Scott asked at the same time.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all looked at each other before answering. “Anytime we’ve seen them together yes. It’s like they have an inside road to what each other are thinking.”

“That’s part of the reason I always knew Lexi would make a great werewolf. She connects so easily to them. That is a mark that someone is almost destined to be a werewolf.”

Suddenly we all heard someone walking up the steps; well all the werewolves heard it. “Relax it’s just Stiles. He knew the Argents were coming over today and he wants to know how it’s going.”

“He knows? That was a stupid question. You tell him everything; never mind. By the way everyone,” I could tell from the look on Dereks’ face that I was going to be embarrassed so I braced myself. “We might want to leave and let Isaac and Lexi have the house to themselves. We probably don't want to be here when Isaac loses control.”

“Nice try Derek. That was a little predictable and no you guys don't have to leave. Isaac and I will go for a hike.” At this just about everyone chuckled knowing it wasn’t really going to be a hike. Derek was practically doubled over. “Hey Derek remember I know your little secret; you might want to be a little nicer to me.” He sobered up quicker than I thought possible.


	24. Chapter 24

Let’s just say that the rest of yesterday afternoon was a little hazy. Well other than the news Derek gave us about Isaac and I being together. Who knew being a werewolf might negate the effects of birth control in my body. So we did finally did get to use Dereks' gift to Isaac when he and I went for our ‘hike’. I have only one thing to say, it was definitely intense. I can understand why he had such a hard time during our first time together. I never fully understood how much the wolf comes to the surface during sex. My wolf definitely showed me.

Getting back on topic here; today is the day of the championship game. The day Gerards’ plans come to fruition. Hopefully everything goes according to our plan instead of his. I was under the bleachers making sure Gerard couldn’t see me while also trying to watch the game. Isaac was out on the field trying to help Scott who had been benched by Gerard. Erica and Boyd were keeping Allison and Chris, who were under ‘Gerards’ orders, busy as they supposedly ran away. Derek was waiting for everything to come to a head. I could already tell with how the game was going he wouldn’t have to wait for very long. 

So far Isaac was trying to make sure Scott could get out on the field: his job, to take out as many of our own players as he could. Shockingly, even Stiles was on the field too. I had already told Isaac he wasn’t allowed to hurt him. I figured he wouldn’t have but it’s still good to make sure. Then what I worried would happen, did: Gerard used Jackson to take Isaac out of the game. Unfortunately for Isaac this involved the Kanimas’ claws; which meant Isaac had to be taken out by stretcher to the locker room. “Scott, Gerard will use this as a chance to kill Isaac! Please, don't let that happen. For everything to work I couldn't let Gerard see me. But if you don't go to him I will.” I whispered knowing Scott could hear me. 

“Got it covered. See ya in a minute. Did you hear what Gerard was saying earlier to me?” 

This was so cool; we were having a conversation while being at least twenty feet apart. “Yep. Who do you think? If he goes for mom or Stiles dad I’m not gonna be able to stop myself from interceding.”

“I have no idea. Keep your guard up and hopefully you won't have to. Love ya and I’ll keep him safe.”

I watched Scott run off towards the locker room. This was killing me; now I knew a little of how Isaac felt for those two days I had disappeared letting everyone believe I was dead. I couldn’t even help my mate in his time of need. I had to let someone else do it. To say the least the wolf in me was already snarling, trying to reach the surface. Suddenly she and I were both distracted as the crowd went wild cheering. I looked around a little confused as to the reason. Just seconds before they had been making sounds of pain because our team was getting pounded. I looked back at the field just in time to see Stiles of all people scoring. I chuckled to myself as I heard his father shouting from the stands.

At this moment my cell phone decided to go off. I had been so engrossed in watching Stiles score goal after goal that it made me jump. “Yeah Derek what do ya need?”

“Meet me in the locker room after the game. I have some news you, Scott and Isaac need to hear. It pertains to how to save Jackson.”

I was about to ask how the hell he had learned that when he hung up on me. Obviously he wasn’t interested in answering questions. The crowd was on their feet and cheering Stiles, when I smelled Scott back on the field. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine we have bigger problems Lexi. It’s the last seconds; remember what Gerard said: Jackson is about to attack someone.”

Just as he finished saying this the final buzzer rang and moments later the field lights went dark. The panic and the screams started just as suddenly. Scott and I could both hear mom calling for him. Seconds later the lights came back on to reveal Jackson lying in the middle of the field; according to mom he was dead. From the looks of it Gerard had forced Jackson to kill himself. ‘Shit if Gerard wants him dead it’s not for a good reason.’ I thought to myself still hiding under the bleachers. I was not taking any chances of Gerard seeing me. “Scott, Isaac, Derek just called saying we need to meet him in the locker room after the game.”

Just as I finished saying this I heard sheriff Stilinski start calling for Stiles. We all realized at about the same time that he was missing. “We’ll tell you when the coast is clear in the locker room. We’ll talk to Derek then search for Stiles.” I heard Scott whisper from next to Jacksons’ body.

Half an hour later I was already in the school waiting across the hall from the locker room when I heard Scott call for me to come in. I walked in to see Stiles’ locker door ripped off its hinges and Scott had his shirt while Isaac had his shoe. As I entered I heard Isaac ask why he got the shoe. I had to chuckle at his words: that’s so Isaac. Scott looked up as I entered then looked to my side as his face went slack in shock. I followed his gaze to the side and saw Peter standing just a little behind Derek. Scott took the words right out of my mouth as he exclaimed, “Holy Shit! What the hell is this?”

“Yeah I forgot to tell you when Derek told me. Surprise Peter’s alive.” My voice was a little timid as I waited for Scott's invariable blow up.

I heard Peter chuckle behind Derek at my weak attempt at a joke. “I knew I should have changed you instead of your brother…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his statement as both Derek and Scott told him to shut up. I had to chuckle as Isaac leaned down a little so he was closer to me. “Who is he?”

Scott answered before I could. “That’s Peter Dereks’ uncle. A few weeks ago he tried to kill us all, then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat thus becoming the new alpha.” I had to laugh at the dead pan voice he was speaking in. 

I laughed even harder as Peter raised his hand and said hi. Poor Isaac still looked completely confused with the direction this moment was going. Derek then garnered all of Scotts’ attention when he said Peter knew how to save and not just kill Jackson.

Isaac was the one to interrupt Derek this time. “Yeah that might have worked about an hour ago, but Jacksons already dead. He killed himself out on the field.”

I could tell that Peter was about to speak but I beat him to the punch. “I already tried to tell you guys; Jackson would only have killed himself if Gerard had ordered it. Do you really think Gerard would just kill his best tool? Hell no, he’s not that stupid. If Jackson’s dead then it’s because Gerard wants him to be.” I was beginning to wonder if Scott and Isaac were deliberately trying to be obtuse.

“See I told ya. I should have turned you; you’re the smart one.” Peter put his hands up in defense as Derek and I both gave him glares. “Just speaking the truth here, no reason to go all hostile. Besides I think I know a way to find out what Gerard is up to.”

“How the hell could you know that?”

“The Argents aren’t the only ones who keep records. Ours are back at the house.” Peter answered looking quite smug and satisfied with himself. 

Derek, being the alpha, answered first. “Then lead the way.” 

Minutes later we were all piled into Dereks’ Camaro. Let me tell you; Scott, Isaac, and Peter did not look exactly comfy all squished together in the back seat. I chuckled almost the whole way to the Hale house. Just as we walked in the front door Scott got a text from Stiles saying he was back home. Gerard had kidnapped him, beaten him, and was also holding Erica and Boyd captive. Thankfully the later two were already going to be taken care of by Chris. 

Peter broke through the stairs pulling out the laptop he had used a few months ago trying to find Derek with the help of Stiles. I had to chuckle inwardly at Peters’ sense of humor, one of his only good qualities, as he insulted Derek about what century he was living in for assuming it had been a book. Just as we were about to head into what was left of the living room Scotts’ phone went off yet again. We could all hear moms’ panicked voice on the other end after Scott had said that he couldn’t talk. I saw Dereks’ head jerk up at the sound of her voice. “Yeah well I’m so freaked out right now I can barely talk. Something’s wrong with Jacksons’ body; you’re gonna want to see this for yourself.”

I could tell Derek really had to work hard to control himself; he knew now wasn’t the time. He sent Isaac and Scott instead. Peter raised a brow as Isaac buried his face in my neck one last time before leaving. "I thought Isaac was a new werewolf?" Peter asked after Isaac and Scott had left.

"Yeah he is. What, is your nose failing you after being in the ground for so long?" Derek and I both smirked as Peters' jaw dropped at my question.

"By the way he acted there I would say you guys are mates. And damn, if I had known you had such fire and spirit to ya I definitely would have turned you rather than Scott."

I growled at him my eyes flashing slightly blue, the color of my wolfs' eyes. "Back down Lexi. Peter I'd be careful of who you piss off right now. Remember you're weak. Even at normal strength Lexi could probably still take you. Notice her eyes: blue, even though she's bitten. You know what that means just as well as I do."

"What are you talking about Derek? Why does the color of my eyes mean something?" I was completely confused by the direction of their conversation.

"I'll tell you later. It's nothing to worry about Lexi; it's just unusual. Focus everyone; we're trying to figure out why Gerard had Jackson kill himself."

"Patience. Jeez, since you became alpha you've gotten a lot snippier..." The rest of Peters' sentence was cut off as my cell phone went off with Scotts' ringtone: 'The Werewolves of London.' "Oh My God, are you kidding me? That is hilarious. Where did you find that?"

I chuckled at Peters' reaction to my cell, "You there already Scott? Here's Derek." I handed the phone to Derek knowing he would want to be the one to hear what was going on in the background. "Yeah that ringtone took me forever to find. I thought about using Bad Moon Rising for it but then I just happened to find Werewolves of London. It bugs the hell out of Scott knowing that every time he calls me that is the music that plays."

"You and me are gonna get along just fine then. You're sense of humor is perfect. Perhaps that's why I liked your mom so much."

Peters’ voice had been contemplative as he said this but he had gone too far with that statement. Both Derek and I growled our eyes turning slightly as we glared at him. "Don't even think about it!" Derek growled out before I even had a chance.

"Whoa, there Derek, if I didn't know better I'd say..."

Peter never had a chance to finish his sentence. "Enough." Dereks' alpha voice made me cringe. I watched as Peter cowered in his seat at Dereks' single word.

We all heard Scott and Isaac over the phone asking what was going on. Derek growled back that nothing was wrong and asked what was happening with Jackson. “Yeah, uhhh, he’s encased with the venom that is leaking from his claws and he’s starting to move.”

“Okay that’s officially creepy. What the hell is Gerard planning?” 

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Peter suddenly straightened up after saying this. “Okay here we go. Looks like the Jackson we’ve seen is only the Kanimas’ beta shape.”

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me! How the hell can he get creepier?” I asked at the same time Derek asked, “Are you seriously saying he gets bigger?”

Both of us watched as Peter leaned back away from the laptop his only response being, “Bigger and badder.”

At Derek's raised eyebrows and holy shit look on his face I walked around to see what the whole fuss was over. “Oh God. That things huge; we’d never stand a chance, that thing can fly!”

Derek brought the phone up to his ear, “Scott bring him to us. We gotta do something before he changes into his next shape. Hurry!!”

“I don't think we have time for that.” 

Scott answered as Peter played a small clip of what the Kanima was capable of doing in its new shape. All three of us jerked back as Peter slammed the laptop closed. “We better meet ‘em halfway.”

Derek had the phone to his ear in half a second, “Get him out of there. Go Now!” Derek was already walking to the front door as he cut the call off. 

“Stop Derek. Remember we need Lydia. She’s the only one who can get through to Jackson.” Peter could see that Derek was about to object. “Don't start the whole we don't have time routine. If we want to do this right, make the time.”

“Let’s go, I’ll call Lydia and Stiles. He can pick her up and explain something to get her there.” My phone interrupted me with my default ringer. 

I looked at the caller id: Chris. “Gerard is with Allison, I just picked up Scott and Isaac. Where we meeting?”

“Tell him the iron district downtown. It has a lot of abandoned warehouses it’ll be perfect.”

I repeated what Derek had said to Chris. We hung up at the same time to my phone going off yet again. This time it was Allisons’ ringtone for a text. It read: ‘Gerard is following his link with Jackson. We’re not too far behind my dads’ car right now. Btw dad released Erica and Boyd, they’ll meet u there.’

So far everything was going as it should. Unfortunately I should have known that that meant trouble would meet us somewhere somehow along the way.


	25. Chapter 25

I was in the warehouse now with Chris, Scott, Isaac, Derek, and hidden from view, Peter. He was waiting for the time, if the plan worked, to try and turn Jackson back to what he should be. That and the fact that Chris probably shouldn’t see him. This was only going to work if those histories we were looking at were correct. I hated placing my trust in this so fully but hey I wasn’t the alpha. 

“We don't have any more time Lexi. Has Stiles or Lydia gotten back to you yet?”

“I can't make them answer me Derek. I’m sorry I’m not all powerful. Just wait a little while longer.”

Derek unzipped the black bag covering Jackson, “We don't have the time Lexi, I’m sorry.” 

Just as Derek reached down to slash Jacksons’ throat his hand caught Derek in the stomach. Jackson stood and threw Derek across the warehouse.

“Why can things never go according to plan?” I asked of nobody in particular. 

So I was quite shocked when I heard Gerards’ voice answer me. “I actually thought everything was going perfectly well myself. Other than the fact that you’re alive; no wonder that didn’t work.”

“Surprise! Did you honestly think I hadn’t planned for the fact that you would try to kill me? Hello, I basically threw myself out there with a sign strapped to my back of ‘Here’s the packs pet, kill me to piss them off.’ Sometimes I wonder if people even have a brain in their head.”

I heard Peter snicker in the background at my comment just as Jacksons’ head turned towards me. Chris chose this moment to empty his clip into Jackson. Unfortunately it didn’t do a thing other than to piss him off. He rushed towards me. My wolf instinctively reacted; I roared at him jumping out of the way at the last second, faster than I would have thought possible. Wolf reflexes are so cool. What I didn’t realize was that Chris had stepped behind me. He took the brunt of the rush, which knocked him unconscious.

Scott spoke up before anything else could happen. “I did everything you asked Gerard. Leave them out of this.” 

“You know as well as I do, that I can't do that Scott. And you did do very well. It was you all along who could get Derek to come to me; I have to thank you for that. Now you still have one last thing to do before you can get what I promised.”

At this moment Scott dodged to the left as an arrow whistled by him. It missed him and managed to hit Isaac in the chest. Thank god I knew Allison was really on our side otherwise that arrow could very well have been laced with wolfsbane. Even though I knew this, my wolf still came snarling to the surface. Thankfully Derek chose that exact time to give her another target. He came bounding over some stacks of wooden crates roaring at the Kanima. 

Derek’s challenging roar called to the wolf in every single person in his pack. Erica and Boyd came rushing in as Isaac, Scott and me lunged at the Kanima. Isaac was thrown back as my claws landed a hit on the Kanimas’ back. It hissed in pain as it turned to face me. I don't know how it was possible but I was able to dodge the swipe of its claws. It lunged at me just as Boyd rushed it knocking it to the side before it could reach me. Erica stood at my side ready to double team with me. Boyd wasn’t as quick as me as the Kanima swiped at him, slicing with its claws. Sure Boyd would heal but we just lost a fighter. Derek took this opportunity to lunge at the Kanima as well. He wasn’t quick enough either; its claws came up under Dereks’ lunge catching him with its venom laced fingertips. 

Isaac, Erica and I watched in horror as Derek slumped to the ground in front of Jackson/Kanima. Isaac and I both prepared to lunge; we seemed almost to be reading each other’s thoughts with how synchronized our movements were. Erica went down not far away from me; an arrow sticking out of the back of her shoulder. 

Scotts’ yell was perfect timing as well as acting, “Allison what are you doing?” He screamed as she raised her bow so it was aimed perfectly at Derek. 

She was doing an amazing job with her acting skills. Just as she looked about to release her arrow the Kanima knocked the bow out of her hands and grabbed her throat. “Not yet sweetheart. I know you want your revenge, and you will get it, but first I want what I came here for.”

“What are you talking about?” Allison and her dad asked at the same time. Maybe acting skills ran in the Argent family.

“Exactly what he said. You didn’t honestly think he only came here for his ‘vengeance’ do you?” Scott and I echoed each other perfectly.

“Then you know already? I wondered if you noticed it at the hospital that night I threatened your mom. You’ve been close enough to me since then to smell it for sure.”

Allisons’ acting skills continued to shock me. She had tears in her eyes as she asked, “What’s he talking about?”

Isaac was the one to answer her question. “He’s dying.”

“Yes, I have been for a while now. Cancer of all things. Now Scott you get to do one last thing for me and I will give you what I promised. The only thing that can cure me now is the supernatural.” Allison gasped drawing Gerards attention back to her. The Kanimas’ grip tightened as he nodded his head towards her. “Remember Scott you live and get to keep her for this.” 

“How could you? She’s your granddaughter! Would you really kill her to get this?” I could tell Chris was truly shocked at Gerards' actions even though we had warned him about it.

Gerards’ eyes went completely cold, “I would kill anyone, even flesh and blood for this.” His head turned back towards Scott, “So what’s it going to be?”

Derek looked at Scott with pleading eyes as he walked over to where Derek was sprawled out. “Please Scott don't do this. You know he’s just gonna kill me and become the alpha. He’ll be able to take out the entire pack. Even your sister!”

“I’m sorry Derek. I have to.” 

My eyes widened as I remembered what Scotts’ true plan was. I had to make this seem genuine, “Scott what are you doing?! He’ll kill us all. You of all people know what he’s capable of.” 

I stepped forward acting like I was going to try to stop him until he snarled at me. I stepped back a little shocked with the vehemence of it. I watched as Gerard removed his jacket and rolled his sleeve up. The huge smile that stretched across his face was utterly evil. It made the hair on the back of my neck raise up. Scott had moved Derek close enough that he jerked him back making his head fall back and his mouth to open. 

Everyone one of us watched in horror as Scott forced Derek to bite Gerard. Gerard cried out in pain, pulled back his arm and raised it in the air in triumph. I heard Peters’ whispered ‘what the hell’ behind us as we watched Gerards’ arm started to bleed black blood. I smiled from ear to ear as my assumption of what Scott had done came true before my eyes. Scott really did know how to plan ahead, although I knew Deaton helped him with that one. Who else has a stash of Mountain ash on hand?

Derek had now turned back to normal to see the smirk plastered on Scott and I’s faces. In answer to Gerards’ question of what did you do I smiled at him. “He did exactly what you told him to; he just forgot to mention the part about feeding you mountain ash before he let you have the bite. I have to say Scott I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

While I said this Gerard had pulled a pill container out of his pocket crushing the pills in his hand as he realized what I had said was true. We all watched as every orifice on his body started bleeding black blood. His last words as he crumbled to the ground were directed at the Kanima. “Kill them all!”

The Kanimas’ hand let go of Allisons’ neck as it felt its master dying. Allison took this moment to slam her elbow into its face. Unfortunately that just worked to make it mad. It slammed her to the ground just as Stiles’ jeep burst through the warehouse towards it; hitting the Kanima with the grill.

Peter was right when he said that only Lydia would be able to reach Jackson underneath the persona of the Kanima. Jackson looked about ready to attack until Lydia held something up for him to see: it was a key. What to, I had no idea but obviously Jackson did. All of us watched in shock as Jackson slowly started to turn back into himself. This was the moment that Peter was here for. You needed two wolves for this: an alpha and a wolf that had, at one time, been an alpha. 

I watched as Jackson nodded his head at Derek like he knew what was about to happen. I was expecting this but I knew Derek hadn’t told anybody else what would have to happen. So when Derek and Peter both lunged forward to attack Jackson I put my arm around Scotts’ shoulder to keep him from interfering. They timed it perfectly. Both of them managed to stab Jackson with their claws at exactly the same time. Jackson cried out in pain slumping forward into Dereks’ arms as his body went slack. Derek and Peter pulled away; Derek helped Jackson slump to the ground onto his knees where Lydia grabbed him. 

All the wolves could hear her quietly tell Jackson that she still loved him even though she knew what he was and what he had done. He fell backwards as his body went completely limp. I released my hold on Scott leaning forward to watch what was about to happen. I could already sense the wolf in Jackson climbing to the surface within him. It was howling in joy at finally being freed. I was a little sad that this meant Jackson would be in my pack; but hey I guess the more the merrier. For all I know perhaps being the Kanima for so long maybe changed who he was. 

Everyone but Derek, Peter, and I watched in horror as Jacksons’ fingernails grew into claws again. The three of us already knew that the werewolf that had been buried under the Kanima would finally be able to come out.

“Stiles, please tell me you have an extra pair of sweatpants.” I said as I turned around as Jackson stood up howling. “I really don't want to have to look at his junk.”

Derek and Peter snickered at my comment as Stiles walked towards his jeep. Evidently I had guessed right; he did have an extra pair. Derek took pity on Jackson, “Stiles, you have the only close vehicle. Would you mind taking him home? He’s gonna need some serious rest after this ordeal.”

I could already tell that Stiles was a little upset to find out that all of his hard work to woo Lydia didn’t seem to be panning out. He claimed his slightly wet eyes were because of Jackson denting his jeep. Most of us knew better though as we heard his heart rate speed up a little; we all took pity on him, not mentioning it.

Chris took this moment to leave motioning for Allison to join him. “Sorry dad, I’m staying with Scott right now. I’ll be home later.” Chris’ jaw clenched but he turned away not saying anything.

Scott and Allison slipped away obviously wanting to be alone as they hadn’t been able to do so for the past couple weeks. “Well since Scott is obviously not headed home at this moment, I gotta go home. Mom’s gonna be freaking out until one of us explains what just happened and that everything is okay.”

“You mind if I come with you?” Derek actually sounded a little hesitant in his question.

“Do you honestly think I would stop you? I already told you I approve.” Isaac, Derek, and I all started back outside, I turned back to Peter. “You coming?”

“I didn’t think I would be welcome. Plus your mother might be a little pissed at me. I took her on that date then never called her back. She also knows nothing about the whole werewolf issue.”

“Actually she does know about the whole werewolf thing. As to the rest, that’s your problem. You made it now you get to deal with it.” I had no pity in my voice as I said the last. After all at one point he was going to turn my mother without permission.

“What are you guys talking about?” Isaac and Derek asked at the same time.

“Oh, you never told Derek that part of your plan when you convinced him to help you?” I had an evil little smirk on my face as I looked at Peter. I could tell by the look on his face he hadn’t. “You remember when you threatened Jackson at your old house Derek? Yeah just a little bit before that Scott had to interfere in Peter taking our mother out on a date. He had told Scott it was his plan to turn her to make Scott join the pack.”

Dereks’ eye turned red as he glared at Peter. “In my defense Derek it was when I was still psycho from the fire. And at the time I didn’t know she was your mate; you didn’t even know it.” Peter was backing away slightly with his hands held in front of him.

“As much as I hate to admit it he does have a point there Derek. Besides you were willing to do a lot to have Scott join the pack too.” I finally took pity on Peter trying to calm Derek. It seemed to work, his eyes slowly bled back to his light greenish blue color.

“That is so amazing how you can do that Lexi. Is this part of what you were referring to Derek, when you talked about her eyes?” 

My eyebrows furrowed together at Peters’ question, “What do you mean? And what was that earlier about my eye color what does it mean?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you my story starts to deviate even more from canon with this chapter. Hope you like it.

I stopped in my tracks laughing at the answer Derek gave me. “Are you serious? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m completely serious here Lexi. You’re a bitten werewolf; you know, as well as I do, that normally bitten werewolves only have yellow eyes, like Scott and Isaac. Born werewolves like myself and Peter are the ones who can have the electric blue eyes. Unless, like in Jacksons’ case with him being the Kanima, something affects the wolf before it can come out. Something inside you affected the wolf that formed once you were bitten. You are an Empath; it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“What exactly is that? What does that even mean?” I knew the confusion was plain on my face.

“I’ve noticed, as Peter just did, that you seem able to calm down werewolves faster than should be possible. With Isaac that would be normal but you’ve done it to me even, and I’m an alpha. That is definitely not normal. Even with humans I’ve seen you able to connect to them, like how you did with Erica. When she was first turned you knew what to do to make her comfortable in her new skin. She’s told me about all the times when she was still human that you always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better, no matter what was wrong. She has told me how you could always sense what type of mood she was in.”

“That’s just because I’ve known her for so long.” 

“No Lexi, think about it. You knew Isaac and Erica would make good werewolves. How? You didn’t even know Boyd very well but you said he would make a good one too; how did you know that?”

“I just did, I don't know how.”

“You saw what just happened, how you calmed me down from wanting to attack Peter. I had just found out he had went after my mate, even if it was before I knew what Melissa is to me. No one should have been able to calm me down from that. My wolf was snarling for vengeance just at the thought that he might have hurt her; yet the moment you spoke to me he began to quiet.”

Before I could get a word in edgewise Peter spoke up. “There’s also what I noticed as all of you were fighting the Kanima. Did you notice that every time the Kanima went for you, you always seemed to be one step ahead? Like the time when you were able to dodge the Kanimas’ charge after Chris shot it. Or the time after you slashed it with your claws it swiped at you and somehow missed. As an empathic wolf you can sense the energy someone gives off even in a fight. It makes you able to respond faster and makes you that much more dangerous than a normal werewolf, especially in a fight.”

“You guys are completely serious aren’t you?” I was still a little unsure about what they were saying, but it was beginning to make sense. Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place in my mind as I thought back over the past few months. “So this is the real reason why no wolf has ever attacked me isn’t it? Peter had opportunities yet he never did. I was always around Scott during the full moons yet he would never go after me; he always went for Stiles.”

“Yes Lexi, the wolf in all of us could sense the empath in you. It makes you untouchable in our eyes or I guess I should say more protected. Any wolf who meets you would want to protect you, especially when you were human. It’s part of the reason why when I found you bleeding out after Gerard shot you I couldn’t stop myself from biting you. Even if it hadn’t been part of the plan I still would have bitten you. I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself; the wolf would have forced me too even if it had been against your will.”

Isaac suddenly spoke up, asking something that had just crossed my mind. “Is that the reason why our bond is so strong? Even when she was human you remarked about how surprised you were at the strength of it.”

“Yes it definitely adds to the strength of the bond. Now that she is a wolf that bond is only going to get stronger.” At this point all of us had finally started to walk back towards Dereks’ car as he answered Isaacs’ question. At his words both Isaac and I looked at each other grinning. Dereks’ voice had a definite teasing edge to it as he added: “Oh god those looks; you guys are already so affectionate with each other no one’s going to be able to stand being around you now.”

“Ha ha Derek, very funny. You know as well as I do we can't help it. Besides I wouldn’t be so fast to talk: you with mom is going to be hilarious to watch.” I teased back.

“That reminds me, that’s just another thing that shows that you’re an empath Lexi. You knew even before I did that your mom was my mate. When did you first realize it?”

“I had an inkling that Saturday night when you came over for dinner; the way you two seemed to just hit it off together. It’s almost as if I could sense your wolf reaching out for her, it was the weirdest thing. Then Thursday when we were all in the police station together and Matt was threatening mom and me; you snarled at him to get away from us but when asked about it you didn’t understand why you felt so vicious at the time.” At this point Isaac and I crawled into the back seat together. I stuck my head up between Peter and Dereks’ shoulder to continue on my thought. “That’s what clenched it in my mind; I knew right then and there that she was yours. That’s why I told you that I night as you left that I approved.” As I finished something mom had said flashed through my head making me smirk.

“I don't like that smirk, Lexi what are you thinking? That evil smirk is never a good thing.” Dereks’ voice sounded a little hesitant as he said this looking back at me with a frown.

“Just thinking about something mom said that might come in handy for you in the future.” I said now chuckling.

Isaac spoke before Derek could ask what I was talking about. “Are you talking about what she said when I gave you your massage or what she said about cooking?”

My smirk widened even further as I started laughing too. “Both.” 

We both burst out laughing as Derek turned around in his seat to get a better look at us. “What are you guys talking about? What did she say?” 

Isaac was still roaring in laughter as I tried to speak. “I told you about moms’ comment to Isaac about him being a keeper.” Dereks’ nod was a little enthusiastic, urging me on to continue, making me chuckle even more. “She was teasing us when Isaac was giving me a massage telling him if he kept up with everything she was going to try stealing him from me.” I could feel Dereks’ wolf slide to the surface as I said this, his eyes hardening as he looked at Isaac. “Oh calm your shit Derek; don't even think that way. Mom would never go for someone as young as Isaac; now someone your age, I could definitely see that happening.” I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at Derek causing him to actually blush, something I had never seen him do before. “Holy crap are you blushing?”

Peter and Isaacs’ heads suddenly snapped up to look at Dereks’ face to confirm my question. Peters’ voice was completely incredulous, “I’ve never even seen him do that, even when he was a kid! How’d you do that?”

Derek growled his cheeks still slightly pink. His voice held a tint of embarrassment as he tried to change the subject. “What were you saying before about what she said about Isaac?”

I smirked again recovering from the shock of Derek blushing. “When Isaac replied that nothing could tear him from me except death, she asked why grown men couldn’t see things that way. Another thing: Do you know how to cook Derek?”

He furrowed his eyebrows looking at me completely confused with my sudden change in topic. “Why do you ask?”

I really didn’t want the mental image of my mom and him together, but I had to see his reaction to my next statement. I grinned as I saw Isaac watching Dereks’ face closely too. “When Isaac said he knew how to cook she said something trying to embarrass us but you could hear the truth behind the words too.” I paused to see how Derek would react. 

I had never seen him this impatient. It was incredibly funny, “What did she say?” His eyes were wide anticipating my answer.

“She told him a man in the kitchen cooking was every woman’s dream come true.” I paused again adding effect to what I was about to say next. “She then said that a man cooking also meant more time in the bedroom, if you catch the meaning.” Peter, Isaac, and I all burst out laughing as we heard Dereks’ heart race from my words as his eyes turned slightly red. Derek opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he could. “Don't even say it! I really don't want that mental image. Isaac already shocked me with his answer; I really don't want to hear yours.”

I could tell that Derek changed what he was about to say at the last second. “What did you say Isaac? From the look on Lexi’s face it had to of been good.”

My cheeks tinged slightly pink as Isaac answered him. “I told Melissa I would have to keep that in mind for future reference.” 

Derek and Peter started roaring in laughter as my blush deepened. “Like you wouldn’t have said the same thing Derek.” My statement just made them all laugh even harder.

By now we had pulled up to the house. Mom was already sitting on the steps waiting for us. As we pulled up she stood up already walking towards the car. Isaac and I climbed out behind Derek; Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to get out yet. I could understand that; mom could be pretty scary when pissed off. “Where are Scott and Allison? Are they okay?” 

I could sense the worry coming from her; but then again her voice was proof enough of that. “They’re fine mom. They haven’t had alone time in almost two weeks; they headed off together the moment Gerard was taken care of.”

I watched her shoulders slump in relief. “Thank god. I just hope that boy went prepared.” I snorted in laughter at her comment. “How did everything go? Did it all go according to plan?”

“We had to add a few things last minute, but other than that it all went good. That and we got another helper at the last minute.” I was so mean. I couldn’t help but want to see the reaction to finding out about Peter.

“What things? Who decided to help you at the last second? Derek why are you glaring so much at Lexi?” She asked the last part finally noticing the death glare Derek was giving me.

Derek sighed deeply as the car door opened behind us. Moms’ head lifted to look beyond Dereks’ shoulder. Her eyes popped wide as she recognized Peter. “Oh my god, you’re a werewolf too?” her voice showed the pure shock she was feeling. I watched her face pale as she realized something. “You were a werewolf when you asked me on that date weren’t you? That’s why Scott and Lexi acted so weird.”

Derek couldn’t help the quiet growl as mom mentioned Peter trying to date her. “Yeah I guess I should apologize for that. I wasn’t really myself a few months ago. Let’s just say my nephew has put me back into place.” I could tell he was really nervous as to what she really knew about that.

“So why exactly were Scott and Lexi so afraid of you going out with me? Is this part of the reason why Stiles hit us with his jeep?” Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as she tried to put two and two together.

“Melissa,” moms head turned towards Derek as he spoke. “Remember when I said that yes some werewolves do have bloodlust when you asked about it?” At her nod that she remembered he continued. “Before I, as Peter put it, set him right he didn’t really have much control over himself. Something that happened to him threw his conscience over the proverbial wall.”

Mom thought about this for a second before her eyes popped wide yet again. “Whoa! Are you trying to say that he was the one behind all the killings?” Her mouth dropped open in shock as another thought occurred to her. “Oh god, you’re the one that bit Scott and he was afraid you were gonna do the same thing to me.”

Peters’ head bowed in shame his eyes actually full of regret. His voice was very hesitant as he answered her. “Yeah, I’m not too proud to admit it but that was me. And yes that was my plan; in my crazed state it was the only thing I could see to do to make Scott join my pack. I will understand if you don't want me around you or in the house, but I want to apologize for what I did. It was completely uncalled for.”

I looked at Derek my eyebrows raised in shock. His look said it all. His one raised eyebrow asked the unspoken question of if Peter was truly meaning what he said. The crazy thing was that I could actually feel the waves of remorse rolling off of Peter. He truly did regret what he had done. That’s when it truly sank into my mind that what Peter and Derek had told me earlier was absolutely true. I was an Empath.


	27. Epilogue

No crazy deaths, no weird creatures, and best of all Isaac and I have been able to spend every moment together. Everything has calmed down quite a bit in the past few days. Other than the fact that mom found out that the pack had been staying in an abandoned warehouse. According to mom that is a place only fit for mice so our house has become the packs house practically. Mom also learned that Derek doesn’t actually have a house so he’s been sleeping on an air mattress in Scotts’ room. Because of this fact Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Peter have been stopping by at least once a day. Mom has accepted the fact that Peter is back. She doesn’t exactly trust him still, but I knew that was perfectly fine with Derek.   
   
Man Derek, now that has been the funniest thing to watch the past few days. He’s been trying to slowly leave hints here and there to mom about the fact that she’s his mate. So far she hasn’t caught on but Scott finally has. As of right now Scott is confronting Derek while both of them are wolfed out in the front room roaring at each other while Isaac and I are on the couch with popcorn. Isaac and I had been in the middle of a movie in my bedroom, cuddling, when we heard Scott start yelling at Derek.  We had both booked it to the living room to see what was wrong. Just as we had entered the room we heard Scott roar that mom was off limits. I smirked at Isaac “This is gonna be good.”  
   
He smirked back at me laughing, “You can be so evil at times Lexi.”  
   
I knew Scott wasn’t going to be able to really hurt Derek. I also knew that Derek would never hurt Scott because that would take his chances down of winning mom. Really what they were doing was a no win situation. But hey it was very entertaining. They had been roaring and yelling at each other for a good ten minutes when I heard moms’ car pull up. The two of them were too involved in their argument to hear it.  
   
I started chuckling quietly as I heard mom start running up to the house when she heard a roar coming from the house. She knew that that was never a good sign. I had to throw some popcorn in my mouth to keep from howling in laughter as she stormed into the house.  Derek and Scotts’ heads whipped to the side when mom screamed, “What the hell is going on here?”   
   
They both looked extremely sheepish which was an accomplishment considering both were still wolfed out at the time. “Ah mom it was just getting good.” I complained. “They might have actually thrown a few punches. They’ve been itching to get this out of their systems.”  
   
“Well they can do it someplace else; not in my living room.” She sighed deeply as she watched Derek morph back into his natural self. She had finally gotten used to seeing all of us wolfed out at certain points. “Next time you guys feel like rough housing or whatever the hell you guys were doing, take it outside. Now what does everyone want for dinner?”  
   
Derek looked down kinda awkwardly, “I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and made dinner. It’s in the oven at the moment and should be done in about ten minutes.”  
   
I couldn’t help my snort of laughter at the look on moms' face. She turned towards me with a slight blush on her face, “That’s sounds extremely lady like Lexi. Snorting? When did that start?”  
   
I huffed at moms’ question. “That’s okay mom, I was just thinking about what you told me about a man cooking and what exactly happens afterwards.” I was shocked and so proud of myself as moms’ jaw dropped open. I smirked at her, “You trained me well didn’t you?”  
   
“Oh my god Lexi, you are so evil!" Her head was shaking back and forth, her cheeks fire red. "But I have to admit I did. Every mothers’ job is truly accomplished when her own child can actually embarrass her mother just as much as she does her child.”  
   
I smiled standing up and hugging her, “I love you too mom.”  
   
She chuckled as she pulled out of our embrace, “Yeah, you know I love you too. Now I’m gonna go change and wash up a little before dinner’s served. Thanks by the way Derek.”  
   
Before Derek could say a thing she was out of the room. Even with her back turned I could sense the slight embarrassment, thankfulness, and, I wasn’t quite sure if I was getting this completely right, arousal from her energy. I stared at my moms’ back with my head turned slightly to the side, trying to dig deeper to see if I had actually read that right. Whatever I had read in that moment disappeared behind a wave of tiredness that swept over her.  
   
“Hey Lexi do you mind helping me set the table?” I could tell from Dereks’ tone of voice and my other ‘senses’ that that was not really what he wanted.  
   
“Sure no problem.” I looked up at Isaac asking him with my eyes to help Scott, who was having problems calming down from his little tantrum.  
   
“By the way Scott, Allison called earlier today.” Isaacs’ voice was the one I knew he saved for when he was being mischievous. “She wanted to see if you would go out with all of us, like on a group date. What do you say?”  
   
I heard Isaac ask this question as I walked into the kitchen behind Derek, already knowing what he was about to ask. “Yes what you sensed there for a second was correct. Your wolf is tuned to her quite correctly.”

His smile was huge as his thoughts were confirmed. “She still hasn’t picked up on all the hints though." Conflicting with his smile, he sounded so dejected.

"Remember she’s not used to the whole wolf thing; you may just have to come out and say it.”  
   
His smile disappeared at those words. I could sense the nerves rattling around inside him. “How?”  
   
“Don't worry mom’s never been one for fancy words or completely romantic gestures. She’s kinda like Scott in the whole doesn’t pick up the subtle hints all too well. She’s better at it than Scott is definitely, but still she does better with someone just coming out and telling her what they want to say rather than beating around the bush. Just tell her Derek. I can already tell she that feels something but if you don’t act soon she’s going to think it’s one sided.”  
   
“How am I supposed to just come out and tell your mom that a wolf close to ten years her junior has decided that she is his mate?”  
   
“What? I’m your mate?”  
   
I watched as Dereks’ head jerked up at the shocked voice behind him, his eyes widened in panic as I smiled. I had purposefully maneuvered this moment so that she could hear Dereks' confession. I had been waiting for an opportunity like this for almost a week and this had been perfect. I had known the hardest part would be to keep him from hearing her coming up behind him, but obviously he had been too engrossed with our conversation to hear her; either that or he had thought it was Scott or Isaac.  
   
“Hey mom Scott, Allison, Isaac, and I are going out on a group date tonight. I’ll leave you guys to discuss what you just heard.” If looks could kill I knew I would have been deader than a doorknob considering the look Derek had on his face.  “You can thank me later.” I whispered as I walked out of the room, knowing only Derek would hear it.  
   
I walked out of the house to moms' car knowing that Scott and Isaac would already be out there. The moment I opened the back door to crawl in next to Isaac, Scott spoke up. "You did that on purpose didn't you Lexi? Do you seriously see them together?"  
   
"When you confronted Derek you could tell from his heartbeat he wasn't lying about the fact that mom is his mate. He deserves just as much happiness as us Scott. Besides you know the bond; mom is going to need him just as much as he needs her. It also means that she won't have another relationship like the one she had with dad. Derek and her are literally supposed to be together; like you and Allison are."  
   
"This is gonna be awkward going home tonight after this date." Scott sighed, his face then turned horrified as another thought crossed his mind.  "Oh god what if they have sex Lexi?"  
   
I busted up laughing at this, "Then they won't be any different than us, Scott. How long did it take either of you guys to mark your mate once she knew about it too?" Scotts' face paled as he thought about this. "Don't worry I told Derek no little brothers or sisters until after the wedding." Poor Scott he had no response to that remark although Isaac and I busted up laughing at the look on his face.  
   
When we finally calmed down and headed out to pick up Allison, I smiled as I thought about the past month and a half. A lot had happened: I am the mate of a werewolf, I myself am now a werewolf, the alpha I thought of as my brother was now going to wind up with my mother, Scott and Allison were together publicly and stronger than ever, and to top it all of the pack now had an uneasy alliance with the hunters. Who would have thought that that could actually happen?  
   
Everything was perfect.


End file.
